Making Kurt Happy
by imadeafriendtoday
Summary: Finn could never guess what Blaine would do, and how it would tear their family apart. Because there was no way Finn could fight back if he wanted Kurt to be happy. Warning: Dark fic, emotional and sexual abuse, trigger warnings for later chapters. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Making Kurt Happy**

Summary: Finn could never guess what Blaine would do, and how it would tear their family apart. Because there was no way Finn could fight back if he wanted Kurt to be happy.

**Warning: Dark fic, emotional and sexual abuse, trigger warnings for later chapters**

**This is a warning right now about this story. This story will go into some heavy material, so if you are uncomfortable with any of the above warnings, I will understand if you don't want to read it. And if you are ever in a situation like this, know that you can get help. It doesn't have to be this way.**

However, if you decide to read it, I welcome you into this story that has evolved in my mind. Truthfully, it upset me a little as I wrote it.

This is my first time writing something this heavy as I usually stick to fluff/crack fics. So if you get upset after this, go check out my other fics. They will be sure to cheer you up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I am merely using the characters and ruining their lives.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Confusion<p>

Finn had always thought Blaine was a nice guy. He seemed to love Kurt a lot. He would hold doors open, pay for Kurt's meals, and was great around Burt and Carole. Kurt would come home gushing about the romantic things he and Blaine did on their dates. How Blaine took them to a park and they walked along the river, chatting about their day. How they would go for picnics and then see fireworks. How Blaine would serenade Kurt about how much he loves him. Finn approved of Blaine. He took good care of Kurt and was a pretty cool guy.

Because of all this, Finn could have never guessed what would happen. He could never guess how Blaine had a thing for tall guys. He could never guess how Blaine liked to play. He could never guess what Blaine would do, and how it would tear their family apart. Because there was no way it was sexual harassment if a guy did it to another guy. There was no way it was in any way sexual abuse if it came from your brother's boyfriend. There was no way Finn could fight back if he wanted Kurt to be happy.

* * *

><p>The end of the school year came and went. Everyone rejoiced that it was summer. They no longer had to worry about reading, homework, and the pressures of being in Glee club. Finn was ecstatic that it was summer. He could finally relax at home and play video games for hours without his mom yelling at him to stop and do his homework. He could just walk around the house lazily.<p>

He was proud of himself for finally being more comfortable around Kurt. It wasn't such a big deal anymore that Kurt was gay. Finn would even go so far as to discuss Blaine with Kurt. Of course, every time he mentioned Blaine's name, Kurt would explode into gushing about all the wonderful things they did. It always brought a smile to Finn's face to see Kurt so happy again. After they got back from New York, Kurt went to meet Blaine for coffee. When he got back he was so happy, jumping on the balls of his feet and he yelled through the house, "Blaine loves me." Finn was happy for Kurt and told him so causing Kurt to give him a huge hug.

See, Finn was getting better. He was able to deal with his brother dating a guy. He was completely okay with it. Heck, he even walked around the house in boxers now. He knew Kurt wouldn't do anything because he had Blaine. And Blaine made Kurt happy.

As summer progressed, Blaine seemed to be around the house more often. Kurt always said it was because he didn't have the best home life. He was not treated as fairly there and he enjoyed coming over to the Hummel household because he felt welcome. Burt and Carole absolutely adored Blaine. He was very well mannered and always well behaved. He never stepped a toe out of line and had a naturally calming presence about him. To the Warblers, Blaine was their leader. He could do no wrong. He took care of his own and made sure everything went smoothly.

Blaine was someone who Finn trusted. He looked after Kurt, and Finn liked that. So that is why when this all started, Finn never saw it coming. He didn't recognize what was happening until it was too late. At that point, he didn't really know what to do. It all started with the little things, winks here and there, casual touches, things Blaine would say, and then it quickly escalated.

* * *

><p>It was a typical summer day at the Hummel household. Finn was stretched out on the couch lazily, flipping channels. He hadn't bothered to get out of his pyjamas and was sporting blue boxers and a white wife beater. It was currently around one in the afternoon and there was nothing on the television.<p>

The doorbell rang and Kurt ran down the stairs, dressed impeccably as always screaming, "I'll get it! It's Blaine!"

Finn didn't even bother looking up and instead reached his hand into a bag of chips that was lying beside him on the couch. He heard Kurt open the door and exchange greetings with Blaine and then the two of them walked into the room.

"We are going upstairs," Kurt said looking at Finn.

Finn looked up and nodded, and received a wink from Blaine. Blaine and Kurt made their way upstairs and Finn looked back towards where they were standing, confused. Why did Blaine just wink at him? That was a little weird. He passed off the motion as nothing, turning his gaze back to the television.

A couple minutes later, a thought passed into his mind and he shot up. Did that wink have anything to do with Kurt and Blaine going to Kurt's room alone? Finn sat there wide eyed for a moment before calming. Nah, their parents were home. Kurt and Blaine weren't going to do anything.

For the next few days, Blaine seemed to be over a lot. It was almost as if he had nothing other to do than hang out with Kurt. Even if they went out, they would always come back to the house either before or after. Finn was usually home because he was very lazy. If he went out, it was usually because Rachel forced him out of the house. Everyone else he knew was lazy too so he just hung out with them over chat or by playing COD or some other video game.

During those days that Blaine was at the house, Finn noticed something. Whenever he would look at Blaine, Blaine would wink at him. It was starting to get unusual. Either Blaine and Kurt were really getting it on and Blaine wanted Finn to know, or there was something else. However, Finn didn't worry too much. Maybe Blaine had one of those weird body things that happened and then didn't stop. Whatever those were called. Ticks or something? That's weird. Aren't they bugs?

But really, it didn't bother Finn. If Blaine wanted to, he could wink at him. Maybe Blaine thought he was hot. That was cool. Although he didn't want to get in the way of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. That would be weird if they both had the same taste in guys. Therefore, Finn ignored Blaine when he did that.

A couple of days later, Finn was watching TV again when Kurt and Blaine came into the house. Kurt told Blaine he was going to take a quick shower and he would be right down. Blaine said he would wait and came to join Finn on the couch.

Finn looked to Blaine and said, "Sup man?"

Blaine looked back and said, "Hey. Not much. What are you watching?"

Finn shrugged and said, "Basketball."

Blaine looked at him for a moment before he said, "Oh. I think there is a football game on."

Finn shrugged again and said, "Yeah I'm watching this."

Blaine furrowed his brows and said, "I think we should watch the football. Don't you?"

Finn thought for a moment that was a little weird but said, "I guess we could..."

Blaine smiled widely and said, "That's right Finn! We should watch football!"

Blaine reached over Finn to grab the television remote, and as he did, he casually ran his hand across Finn's arm. Finn turned to Blaine in confusion but Blaine was focussed on the television screen. He had changed the channel to a football game and was avidly watching. Finn looked at Blaine for a moment longer before turning to face the TV and watch as well. He was confused again but figured he must be imagining things. Blaine didn't look bothered by anything so it couldn't be a big deal.

The two boys watched the TV for a while before Kurt came downstairs. Blaine smiled widely and his entire attention went to Kurt.

"What are you boys watching? Football?" Kurt asked.

"We can watch whatever you want Kurt," Blaine said immediately.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and said, "You are the greatest boyfriend ever!"

Then Kurt grabbed the remote and changed the channel to a Project Runway rerun.

Finn looked between the two again, confused once more. Why was Kurt allowed to watch whatever he wanted but Finn had to change it. He knew that Blaine actually preferred sports to these reality shows. It was probably because Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend. Finn thought that was cool.

Finn got up and decided to go upstairs. He had no interest in watching Project Runway. As he headed upstairs, he noticed that Blaine followed him with his eyes. Blaine's eyes never left him the entire time it took for Finn to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Finn spent the next few days out of the house, hanging out with Rachel as she dragged him to the mall shopping and she discussed every single song she thought they could duet later. Then he spent the next day at Puck's playing video games with him, Sam, Artie, and Mike. They didn't really talk about much and it was a good distraction for Finn over what was happening lately with Blaine. He briefly considered bringing it up but it was not such a big deal right now.<p>

One day, Finn was hanging out at home and no one else was there. Kurt was out with Mercedes and Burt and Carole were at work. Finn was lazing around the house again, without much will to go out or do anything.

Then, the doorbell rang and Finn groaned. He really didn't want to have to get up and answer that. Against his better judgement, Finn got up and walked downstairs. He opened the door and was surprised to see Blaine there.

He looked at Blaine and said, "Dude. He's not here."

Finn was about to close the door when he swore he heard Blaine mumble, "Perfect."

Finn looked back and said, "I don't know what time he will be back..."

Blaine said, "It's okay. Actually, I wanted to talk to you if that's okay. I'm sort of planning a surprise for Kurt and I was wondering if you could help me out."

Finn thought that was pretty cool of Blaine to do. Blaine was clearly a way better boyfriend that Finn was to Rachel. Finn motioned Blaine inside and they both walked into the other room.

Blaine said, "Do you think we could go to your room? Just in case someone comes home? I don't want to be overheard."

Finn said, "Dude. No one will come home for a while."

Blaine looked at Finn and said, "It will make me feel so much better though."

Finn felt confused again but said, "Uh okay."

The two boys walked upstairs to Finn's room and entered. Then Blaine closed the door behind him.

"So what do you want to surprise Kurt with?" Finn asked.

Blaine grinned at Finn and had a weirdly crazy look in his eyes.

"I need your help Finn. You want Kurt to be happy right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes..." Finn trailed off confused.

"Good. And so do I. And if I'm happy Kurt is happy. Don't you agree?" Blaine asked.

"Uh... yeah." Finn said.

"So you want to make me happy." Blaine said.

It wasn't a question anymore. Finn didn't know exactly how to respond.

Blaine just smiled at Finn and walked close to him. He ran his hand along Finn's arm, starting at the shoulder and running it down to Finn's hand. Finn furrowed his brow and tried to pull away from Blaine, not knowing what was going on.

"No Finn. You don't want to do that. You want to stay still," Blaine said.

Finn looked at Blaine again, even more confused.

"Dude? What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I think we both know what we want. We want to keep Kurt happy. And I will do that. But I need you to help me. Sometimes, I need something that Kurt can't give me. And when I don't have that, I feel upset. And when I'm upset, it makes Kurt upset. So I need you to help me. Because we both don't want Kurt to be upset," Blaine said languidly.

"Yeah. Of course. I don't want Kurt upset either," Finn said, remembering all the times Kurt was mad at him.

"Good boy Finn. So you are going to help me. When I need something, I will come to you. And you can help me make Kurt happy," Blaine said.

Finn nodded. It sounded like a good idea. Everything Blaine said sounded true. If making Blaine happy would make Kurt happy, Finn would do it.

"So what do I have to do?" Finn asked.

Blaine smirked and said, "Oh, I will tell you that. Don't you worry. For now, just let me take care of Kurt. I will come to you when I need your help. Right now, I just want you to be happy as well Finn."

Finn smiled. Blaine was such a great guy, trying to make not just his boyfriend happy but his boyfriend's brother as well.

Then Blaine circled Finn and said, "I love how tall you are Finn. Tell me, how tall you are."

Finn looked nervous and said, "Um, I'm 6'3."

"Hmmm.. yes you are," Blaine agreed, reaching up on his toes to see how high he could get. He smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Finn asked.

Blaine looked at him through his eyelashes.

"You know what Finn? I think this is going to work out perfectly. We keep this a secret and Kurt will be the happiest man on Earth. But if he finds out, he could get upset." Blaine pouted as he said this then added, "We don't want that to happen right?"

"Uh no, " Finn said. He didn't want Kurt to be mad at him. That's true. So he shouldn't say anything.

"I won't tell Kurt anything about this," Finn said.

"I'm proud of you Finn. You are a good boy," Blaine said.

Finn smiled at the praise, but still looked a little unsure.

"I'm going to go now, but we will talk soon. Alright?" Blaine said.

"Sure," Finn agreed.

Blaine smiled and walked out of Finn's room.

"Walk me out?" Blaine asked.

Finn walked downstairs with Blaine and opened the door for him.

Blaine smiled widely and said, "Bye Finn!"

His tone was much more chipper than the dark mood he had before and Finn watched as Blaine walked off happily to his car and drove away. Finn stood there for a few moments, wondering what just happened. He felt like Blaine had made him agree so easily and he didn't really know how. Now, it felt okay. He did want to make Kurt happy. And so did Blaine. So he couldn't have done anything wrong, could he?

* * *

><p>Later that day, everyone came home and crowded around the kitchen table for dinner. Everyone talked about his or her day enthusiastically and Finn sat there quietly. After a while, they noticed that Finn wasn't saying much.<p>

Carole asked, "Finn, how was your day?"

"What? Oh nothing happened. Yeah it was boring," Finn responded.

They looked at him strangely for a while but didn't really push the issue as Kurt launched into a story of a sale he found at the mall with Mercedes.

Finn sat there contemplating what Blaine said earlier, lost in thought. He felt a little weird, but didn't want to focus on it too much.

After dinner, the doorbell rang and Kurt ran to answer it. He returned with Blaine with him and the two of them joined the rest of the Hummel family on the couch as they watched a movie. Finn kept sneaking glances at Blaine to see if he would do anything or mention anything that happened but Blaine acted as if nothing happened earlier. As if he was never there earlier that day.

Finn decided to ignore Blaine's presence and just watch the movie. But halfway through the movie he could feel someone staring at him. He looked to the side and saw it was Blaine. Blaine saw him looking and a smirk rose on his face. Finn stared back confused for a moment before Kurt got Blaine's attention and Blaine's expression faded into a smile so quickly Finn was unsure if Kurt ever saw the smirk.

The movie ended and Blaine headed out. Just before he left the house, he turned to Finn once more and winked.

* * *

><p>Hello All. In case you didn't read my authors note (which I really hope you did), I will explain a few things. I don't know why I am writing this. It just popped in my mind and wouldn't go away. This is my first fic here that isn't fluff. And truthfully, this fic scares me. Blaine has as much control over me as he does Finn. So I don't know what is going to happen.<p>

I am posting this now and hoping that I will get enough time to update it very soon. I am halfway through the next few chapters right now.

Let me know what you think.

imadeafriendtoday


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Kiss

Hello! I am back again!

Here is chapter 2 of Making Kurt Happy. Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them. Let's see what happens now...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Just a Kiss<p>

Finn was kind of creeped out with what Blaine was doing lately. He knew Blaine was great with Kurt. However, it seemed like when Kurt wasn't in the picture, he acted completely different. Finn wondered if Blaine acted like this around other people. Did he wink at everyone he saw? Or was Finn special?

Finn got up one morning, stretching slightly. He had a good sleep the night before and felt well rested and alert. It was a strange feeling because when Finn got up, he was normally sleepy and unable to notice even the loudest distraction. He got out of bed, scratching his body slightly and ran to the washroom to take care of his business. After, he stumbled down the stairs, still clad in his pyjamas, which were just boxers.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the shelf. He opened the cupboard, grabbed some Cheerios and poured them into his bowl. That was funny, he thought. Cheerios. It was as if he was eating Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. He wondered briefly if they would taste good with milk. Then he got up to go to the fridge. He opened the fridge, sticking his head inside to find the milk. He finally found it buried behind a bunch of soymilk and calcium fortified orange juice. He grabbed it, closed the door to the fridge and jumped about a foot in the air. Blaine was standing there, in his kitchen, about two feet away from him.

"Whoh, dude! How long were you standing there?" Finn exclaimed, shocked.

Blaine let a smile creep onto his face but didn't say anything.

Finn stood there awkwardly then asked, "Uh, you want some?"

Blaine laughed a little then said, "Oh no, Finn. You eat those Cheerios."

Finn didn't really know what that meant. But he sat down anyway and started eating. He wondered why Blaine was there. So he thought he would ask.

"Uh, why are you here?" Finn asked.

Blaine turned his gaze to look around the kitchen. He seemed to be scrutinizing all the magnets and photos on the fridge. He then turned his gaze to the cupboard and grimaced at some of the things he found there.

Blaine shrugged and said, "I'm here for Kurt."

"Oh. Well uh, does Kurt know you are here?" Finn asked.

Blaine nodded, adding, "He's upstairs."

That didn't really answer Finn's question. Finn stared at Blaine again and continued eating his cereal self-consciously. He really didn't know why Blaine was just standing there and watching him eat. It made him a little nervous. Did he look weird when he ate? Was Blaine sent to spy on him for Kurt?

Finally, Blaine walked over to Finn. He towered over Finn's sitting form. It was strange this way. Finn was used to being taller than everyone else was, but with him sitting, Blaine was taller. Finn actually had to look up to see Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him and said, "Finn, you are such a good boy. And I know you want Kurt happy. Remember what we talked about the other day?"

Finn nodded, wondering what Blaine was getting at.

"Good. Because I'm going to tell you what I need from you now. I like you, Finn. You are a great brother to Kurt. And I love Kurt, passionately. He always consumes my thoughts. The other thing that consumes my thoughts is you, Finn Hudson. You are very important to me. You are someone I know I can trust. I know you will help me Finn, because you love your brother. You will help me make him happy. You are the only one who can make him happy," Blaine said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Finn thought about what Blaine was saying. So, Blaine thought of him as highly as he thought of Kurt. That was great praise, right? And Blaine trusted him. That must be a good sign. Finn knew he could trust Blaine in return. Because all Blaine wanted was to make Kurt happy. And that's what Finn wanted too. So he could trust Blaine. Plus Blaine trusted Finn to be able to do this. That made Finn feel good. No one ever trusted him to do important things like this. Finn nodded along to what Blaine said.

Blaine continued when he saw Finn nodding and said, "Now, Finn. I'm going to trust you with this information as well. Since you are the only one who can make him happy, it's up to you. If he is ever unhappy, you have to fix it. But remember, Kurt is only happy if I'm happy. So if you make sure I'm always happy, Kurt will always be happy."

Finn looked confused at that and asked, "Why can't I just make Kurt happy on my own?"

Blaine's casual smile disappeared off his face. He looked at Finn in disappointment.

"Finn, aren't you listening to me? I know you can figure it out. You are a very smart boy," Blaine said.

Finn shook his head and said, "I'm really not. People always tell me I'm dumb. It's not my fault."

Blaine looked at him and said, "No, Finn! Listen to me. You are not dumb. I understand that. I care about you. I know you. I look after you. You listen to me, Finn. I will help you and you will help me make Kurt happy."

Finn looked at Blaine. Did Blaine really think Finn wasn't dumb? That was amazing. Everyone thought Finn was dumb. Kurt was so lucky to have Blaine. He was such a nice guy and he was able to see the good in everyone.

Blaine smiled once more, but this smile came with a manic gleam in his eyes.

"Now, Finn. Since we both want to make Kurt happy, and we both know that means you have to make me happy, we are going to go over a couple of rules," Blaine drawled out.

"Uh, what kind of rules? Can't we just make sure you are happy and then that is the end of it?" Finn asked.

"Well, no. Rule number one is that you are mine, Finn. You want to do this. You want to make me happy. Because then Kurt will be happy. And to do that, you are mine," Blaine said.

"Uh, wait. I'm yours? What does that mean?" Finn asked.

"It means you are my boy," Blaine said.

Finn thought about that. His boy? That didn't mean any gay thing did it? Thinking about it, Finn finally figured it out. It must mean like when Puck says you are my boy. It's like slang or something, like they will take care of each other.

"Oh, cool. That's awesome," Finn said enthusiastically. He was happy he could be this close a friend with his brother's boyfriend.

Blaine looked at Finn confused for a moment and Finn looked up at him expectedly for the next rule. Blaine's face went back to how it was before and he stated the next rule.

"Second rule: you do exactly what I say, at all times. Even if it sounds weird," Blaine stated.

Finn nodded. Blaine would know what would make Kurt happy better than he would.

"Third rule: whenever I need you, you will be there for me. No matter what you are doing," Blaine stated.

Finn then asked, "But what if I'm with other people?"

"I will make sure you are not. I will take care of everything," Blaine said.

"Oh okay," Finn agreed. He didn't even have to worry about the details. Blaine would take care of it all. It sounded like a great arrangement.

"Fourth rule: This will all be kept a secret. No matter what. If Kurt finds out, it will make me unhappy. That will make Kurt unhappy. And we don't want that," Blaine stated.

Finn nodded his head.

"Those are all the rules for now. There may be more. I can change them at any time. Because they are my rules for you boy," Blaine said.

"Okay, but why do I have to follow these rules? Do other people?" Finn asked.

"Finn! These are your rules. Because I know, you have upset Kurt in the past. He told me about the basement incident. And what you called his blanket and lamp. You don't want to do that anymore, do you? You don't want to make him that upset again. I know you don't. So listen to me. Follow my rules. And I will take care of it all. I will make Kurt happy. And every time you obey, Kurt will be happy. So his happiness rests on your shoulders. It's up to you, Finn. All you have to do is what I tell you to do," Blaine said.

Finn looked a little dazed. It sort of made sense. Blaine was just trying to help him. Blaine wanted to help Kurt. And Blaine was a great guy. He didn't think Finn was dumb and trusted Finn enough to let him help make Kurt happy. Finn smiled widely, thankful that he had this opportunity.

Finn finished his breakfast silently and a little shaken, as Blaine watched over him. Then, after a while, they heard Kurt come downstairs. Blaine suddenly assumed a relaxed position, leaning against the counter.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and saw Blaine. He giggled happily and wrapped his arms around Blaine, saying his name joyously.

"I didn't know you were coming over!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

"I thought I would surprise you! I just didn't want to wake you up," Blaine replied happily.

"Oh, you are adorable, Blaine! Did you and Finn have a good chat?" Kurt asked.

"We sure did. It was very interesting," Blaine said, winking at Finn again.

Finn tried to smile but instead it looked more like a grimace. Kurt didn't notice at all.

Kurt said, "Ok well, do you want anything to eat, Blaine?"

Blaine then said, "Sure, I wouldn't mind some breakfast."

Kurt smiled happily and started to make them both something.

Finn finished his cereal as quickly as he could and put the bowl away. He then went to leave the room and just as he was about to leave, Blaine caught him.

Blaine whispered into Finn's ear, "Remember, you are mine, boy."

Finn's eyes widened and he nodded imperceptibly.

Blaine smiled widely and said, "That's my boy."

Finn wasted no time in running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Finn spent the next while cooped up in his bedroom. He was freaking out a little over what Blaine said to him in the kitchen. Once again, it sounded okay while he was there, but he got confused after. Would obeying Blaine and following those rules really make Kurt happy? Finn was unsure. He thought it sounded like it would but there was no way to tell. The rules didn't seem too difficult anyway.<p>

He wondered if all guys from Dalton did this. None of Finn's friends ever made up rules you had to follow. Maybe it was a Dalton thing. Finn really didn't know. He didn't know if he liked it or not. Sure, Blaine appreciated him, but after their conversation, Finn felt upset. He felt like he didn't have much control. But that was weird. He had all the control. It was up to him to make Kurt happy.

Finn watched Kurt closely for the next while, to see if there was any indication that Blaine was making Kurt follow rules as well. Finn wondered what Kurt's rules would be. Would they have to do with making Blaine happy? It wouldn't really make sense. He wouldn't have to refrain from telling Kurt about it because, well, he was Kurt. That just confused Finn even more.

Kurt looked to be in good spirits after Finn and Blaine talked. He always seemed happy and bounced around the house singing. Whenever he would see Blaine, he would come home with a large smile on his face. Finn was glad Kurt was happy.

Kurt had Blaine over again one day, and they were reading a magazine together and making fun of the clothing choices. They were both in Kurt's room, lying on the bed on their stomachs with their feet kicking up in the air.

Finn was in his bedroom and could hear them giggling and talking about the magazine. He tried to block them out by playing video games but eventually he got bored. He flopped back on his bed and looked around his room for something to do. He couldn't find much but now that he turned the video game off, he could hear Kurt and Blaine's conversation from the other room.

"Oh god, Blaine! Do you see this? Is this supposed to be a dress? It looks more like a picnic blanket," Kurt exclaimed

"What's wrong with a picnic blanket?" Blaine teased back.

"Oh of course, you would want to wear a picnic blanket," Kurt said.

"I think I would look dashing in a picnic blanket," Blaine responded.

"You would look dashing in anything, Blaine. But no picnic blankets," Kurt said.

Blaine must have done something at that moment because Kurt suddenly laughed and there was a loud squeaking noise, which meant they must have moved on the bed. Finn didn't really want to know what they were doing but he was so bored. He had to get out of his room.

More laughter came from Kurt's room and Finn slowly got up, creeping his way down the hall and trying to make no noise, so when he passed Kurt's room, they wouldn't hear him.

As he approached the room, he heard Kurt squeal, "Blaine! Stop tickling me."

Blaine responded, "But you are so adorable when you laugh! I just love seeing you happy."

"Well I am very happy with you, Blaine! I just like seeing you happy," Kurt responded.

"Me as well. There is nothing I want more than to be with you," Blaine said.

Finn poked his head around the doorway slowly, hoping he wouldn't be seen. He just wanted to make sure Blaine wasn't doing anything to Kurt.

He saw Kurt and Blaine were on the bed, hair mussed a little from where they rolled as Blaine tickled Kurt. Kurt was leaning against Blaine, looking at him with a look of pure love. Finn smiled a little at that. He knew they were great for each other. He wanted to make sure they kept that. Blaine was not doing anything bad to Kurt at all. Finn must have done a good job. Maybe he just imagined Blaine being creepy before. He never seemed to act like that in front of anyone else, so it must all be in Finn's mind. Yeah, that's it.

Kurt giggled against Blaine who stroked Kurt's hair gently. Finn let out a sigh. Everything was fine. As he was about to walk down the hallway, Blaine looked up and caught his eye.

Staring at Finn and not losing eye contact, Blaine said, "I'm so glad you are happy, my love. I am very happy as well."

Finn left the doorway and walked back down the hall to his room. He really didn't want to be caught eavesdropping but he was. He faintly heard Blaine telling Kurt he had to go to the washroom. Finn was almost at his room, when suddenly Blaine was there. Finn froze against the wall, looking at Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Finn and reached out, gently touching his cheek. Blaine ran his hand across Finn's cheek and muttered, "Soft."

"Hi Finn," Blaine said.

Finn stuttered out a "hi."

"I'm proud of you right now, Finn. You are doing so well, boy," Blaine said.

"Uh, thanks," Finn said. He didn't really know what else to say.

Blaine then said, "I don't have much time, but I just wanted to remind you how grateful I am you are doing this for Kurt. He really deserves this."

"Yeah, no problem," Finn said.

"You are a great boy, Finn," Blaine said and gently pulled Finn's head down to place a kiss on his forehead.

Then Blaine said, "I'll see you later Finn."

Blaine walked down the hall to the washroom and Finn stood shocked for a moment. Blaine just kissed him. Sort of. Well, his forehead. But that was still him.

Finn ran to his room to hide from Blaine. Okay, maybe he thought nothing was going on before, but now Blaine was kissing him on the forehead. That was a little weird. He had to know if this was how Blaine acted all the time or if this was weird. Maybe he did that with all his friends, but Finn really had to find out.

* * *

><p>Finn waited inside his room until he heard Blaine leave the house. He ran to the window and saw Blaine and Kurt kiss each other outside and then Blaine get into his car and drive away. Finn stayed at the window until he was sure Blaine was gone and then he ran down the stairs to talk to Kurt.<p>

Kurt came into the house with a big smile on his face. He twirled around a little then sat down on the couch. Finn felt a little bad that he was going to bring this up. Kurt looked so happy right now and he didn't want to ruin that at all, but he had to know.

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn said.

Kurt looked up and replied, "Hi, Finn."

"Uh, so um, how's Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Oh just marvellous. He is the best! I love spending time with him. He makes me so happy!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Uh, right," Finn said and sat on the couch.

He didn't really want to bring this up anymore. Kurt just looked really happy. But after Finn said that, he noticed Kurt looking at him. Kurt's smile turned into a frown and he looked at Finn questioningly.

"Finn, did something happen? Do you want to talk? Was it Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"What? No. Rachel's fine," Finn responded.

Truthfully, he hadn't thought of Rachel in a while. This whole Blaine thing had been on his mind and he couldn't really focus on anything else. But maybe he should spend some time with her. It would help him take his mind off the "Blaine issue."

"Then what is it, Finn?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked up and said, "Uh, nothing."

"It's not nothing or you wouldn't have come to talk to me," Kurt said.

Finn could see he wasn't as happy as before and it was sort of his fault. But he just had to know.

"I, uh, how does Blaine treat you?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"What? He treats me great! What are you suggesting, Finn? He would never do anything to hurt me," Kurt said quickly.

"Oh yeah. I didn't mean anything by that. I just, uh wanted to know how you two get along," Finn said.

"We get along great. Finn, what is this really about?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, it's just... has he been acting weird in any way?" Finn questioned.

Kurt pursed his lips and tilted his head as he looked at Finn.

"Weird how?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, nothing. Just uh, touching more? Like he seemed to touch me a lot when he was over. And I mean it's totally cool and all that, I just wanted to know if that was normal?" Finn rushed out.

"Touching?" Kurt asked, raising a brow. "What kind of touching?"

"Uh well, he uh, grabbed my arm. And then uh, he may have kissed my forehead," Finn said.

Kurt looked at Finn and had a weird expression on his face.

"Oh. He uh, he kissed you? Are you sure, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I mean, I don't really mind. Like he's a cool guy and all, I was just wondering if that was normal," Finn asked imploringly.

"Well, Blaine was always a physical contact type of guy," Kurt said, but he didn't look convinced.

Kurt bit his lip and looked around the room, at anything but Finn. He looked nervous now and Finn totally regretted saying anything.

"Look, dude. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm probably overreacting or something. He was probably just trying to be friendly," Finn backtracked.

Kurt looked up and Finn knew he must be thinking about something important or he would have gotten mad at Finn calling him dude.

"I'll talk to Blaine about it. It's probably nothing. You're right. He was probably just being friendly. He always grabs other Warblers in hugs and things like that anyway," Kurt said.

"Okay, yeah cool," Finn said.

Kurt smiled hesitantly and started upstairs.

Finn cringed a little then called after him, "I didn't mean to make you upset or anything."

"Its fine, Finn," Kurt said and walked the rest of the way.

Finn looked after him in worry. He realized at the last moment, he had just broken one of Blaine's rules.

* * *

><p>Hi! Thanks for reading... it is only going to get more intense... so I hope you keep reading.<p>

I just want to say that I love the reviews I got for this story, especially that really long anon one. I would respond to you if I could, but since you are anon, I will respond here. I'm glad you like it. And I do wish I could be a glee writer, but sadly, I am just a huge fan of the show. I hope my Finn can remain in character after everything Blaine will do. And yes, he does remind me of Tom Riddle in a way. Both manipulative, insane, evil... And from this chapter, you can see a little bit more about Blaine. Stick to it, and it will all be explained by the end.

I also hope I fixed some of my grammar mistakes but I know I didn't edit the first chapter too closely. I was too excited to post it! I hope that this one is better! And my MS Word seems to autocorrect some words for me...

Also, I know it may seem like Finn is accepting this really fast. But think about it. It's Finn Hudson. He let Mr. Schuester blackmail him into joining glee club, believed he was guilty, and that he had the pot. In some ways, Blaine is really smart. Playing to Finn's weaknesses and getting him to think Blaine is just helping him. Finn has a simple mind and he is easily swayed.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be working on the next few! As always, I'd love to hear what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	3. Chapter 3: Massage

Hey all, here is chapter 3! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

I know this is a little repetitive, but it is necessary for the plot. I'm sure you will understand soon enough...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Massage<p>

Finn was worried about what would happen. He knew he broke a rule and he knew he would probably be in trouble. It was what happened when you broke rules. He sat in the house nervously as Kurt went out with Blaine on a date. He knew Kurt would talk to Blaine about what he said and he knew he would get in trouble. He already knew he made Kurt more upset and less happy than he was before. So it was already his fault if Kurt was unhappy.

Finn sat at home, not doing much. He was too worried about what would happen to focus on anything. Finally, after only an hour, Kurt came home. That was rather short for one of Kurt and Blaine's dates. They were usually together for hours.

Kurt entered the house sobbing and Finn felt his heart clench. Kurt was majorly upset. Finn must have done something really wrong.

Finn approached Kurt cautiously and Finn winced a little at the force of Kurt's sobs.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Blaine and I had a fight," Kurt said.

Finn grimaced and asked, "What about?"

Kurt sobbed a little then said, "I don't even know! I sort of mentioned that you said he was acting funny around you. And that you said he kissed you. And he just got extremely angry. He explained how it was just friendly, how he considered you to be a friend now, but I got really upset. Then he yelled back and we both couldn't stop yelling. We have never had this big a fight. Oh god, I love him so much. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want us to be okay again."

Finn winced a little and said, "Don't worry, you will be. You guys are strong. And I shouldn't have made you bring it up with him. It was nothing."

Kurt nodded a little then said, "I just want to be with him. Blaine is so important to me. More important than anyone I think. I know this sounds absurd. We are both so young. He can't mean this much to me. But he does."

"It's cool. I understand. I mean, I don't know if I feel that strongly about anyone, but if you do..." Finn trailed off.

He didn't really know what else to add there, but he wanted to make Kurt feel better. Everything Blaine said the other day made sense. Kurt and Blaine both cared about each other and they wanted to be together. And to do that, they both had to be happy. And, Finn made Blaine unhappy. He broke a rule. He should have never told Kurt that he thought Blaine was acting weird. Because now, Finn ruined it. He made Blaine unhappy and then Kurt was unhappy. Everything Blaine said was true. Finn would have to work much harder at keeping Blaine happy. And he definitely couldn't mention this to Kurt again. He ruined everything.

Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I can fix this," Finn said.

"How will you do that, Finn?" Kurt mumbled.

"I think I have a way," Finn said.

Kurt looked at Finn and said, "You are the greatest brother ever Finn. Really. I'm really lucky you're here for me."

Finn smiled and said, "I'm glad I'm here for you as well. I just want you to be happy."

* * *

><p>Kurt moped around for the rest of the day. His phone rang occasionally but Kurt didn't answer it. Finn saw, more often than not, that the call was from Blaine. Eventually, Kurt couldn't take it anymore and left to Mercedes' house. He wanted to calm down before he talked to Blaine and truthfully, Finn didn't blame him. Blaine could be intense at times.<p>

Finn really wanted to fix what happened between Kurt and Blaine. He knew it was his fault this happened because he told Kurt and upset Blaine. He didn't want to believe that it was his entire fault, but he knew it must be true. There was no other logical explanation that Finn could think of, based on what Blaine had told him and how he broke the rule.

Finn moped around the house for a while without much to do. Now that Kurt left the house, it was rather quiet. Finn went upstairs and sat on his bed. He didn't have much to do so he lay down and daydreamed for a while. He thought about Rachel for the first time in awhile, and how they were just starting to get to the point where they could be in each other's presence without getting mad all the time. He felt like their relationship was nice, but nowhere near as nice as it could be. He wished they were closer. Like Kurt and Blaine. They seemed to have a perfect relationship.

Finn sat around for a while thinking about this before he realized once again, he was home alone. That seemed to happen often. Burt and Carole worked late a lot because they were trying to make enough money to cover the Dalton expenses from the previous year and now Kurt was upset and not at home as well.

He was just about ready to fall asleep, no matter how early it was, when he heard a door open and close loudly downstairs. Finn froze for a moment, peeking out the window to see if Kurt, Burt, or Carole were back but none of their cars were there. Finn's eyes widened and he grabbed the nearest heavy object, which happened to be his lamp.

Finn heard someone walking through the house, heading upstairs. The stairs creaked on occasion and Finn could hear a sound, which meant the intruder was at the second to the top stair.

Finn grabbed the lamp and got ready to swing it if the intruder came into his room. He kept his eyes on the door when suddenly it banged open and Finn jumped and dropped the lamp. Luckily, it didn't break. He looked to the door and it wasn't an intruder. It was Blaine.

Blaine shoved his way into Finn's room, pushing the door open. He then looked at the lamp on the ground and then looked back up at Finn.

"What were you going to do with that lamp?" Blaine asked.

Finn just shrugged and asked, "What are you doing here? Why did you fight with Kurt? He's kind of upset, you know."

Blaine looked back at Finn and said, "I needed to talk to you, boy. Because I wasn't happy. And so Kurt isn't happy. I know he is upset. Remember what I told you? I think you let something slip."

Finn stared at him angrily and yelled, "Yeah I remember. But you were freaking me out. Really! You are supposed to be there for him! Not being all weird and fighting with him."

Blaine responded back calmly, "And you are supposed to be there for me, Finn! How am I supposed to be happy for Kurt if you aren't making me happy? If you had made me happy, this fight with Kurt wouldn't have happened. You disobeyed one of my rules, Finn, and that displeases me greatly."

Finn looked at him for a moment, an icy feeling settling in his stomach. He didn't want to believe this was all his fault. But, he was pretty sure it was. He did break the rule and then Kurt was unhappy. He had to make sure. He had to ask.

Finn asked, "What do you mean? This was my fault?"

Blaine sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Finn. I told you it would make me unhappy if you told Kurt anything. I thought you understood. I didn't mean for you to make Kurt angry. I just trusted you would listen to me. I guess I was wrong."

"What? Dude! I didn't mean to say anything! I was just uncomfortable. And hey! You fought with him! Not me!" Finn exclaimed.

"I only fought with him because you didn't do your job, Finn. You promised me. You promised you would make me happy. You promised you would make Kurt happy. But you broke one of the rules, and this is what happened. You don't want to be the reason he is sad, do you?" Blaine asked imploringly.

"What? No! Of course, I want Kurt happy. I just didn't realize I did something bad," Finn said.

"And that's my fault, Finn. I'm sorry. But now you can make it better. You can make us happy again," Blaine said calmly.

"How do I do that?" Finn asked quickly. He had to make Kurt happy again.

Blaine smiled, "You just have to listen to me, Finn. I want the best for both of you. I'm here to help you. You just have to follow the rules."

Blaine took a hand and placed it on Finn's chest. He slowly pushed Finn backwards until he reached the bed.

Finn looked down at Blaine curiously. He didn't really know what Blaine was doing, but he didn't want to risk upsetting him more and making Kurt even angrier at him.

"Lay down, Finn," Blaine said softly.

"What?" Finn asked.

He was confused. Why did he have to lie down? This seemed a little bit weird to be doing with Blaine.

"Finn, honey. You just want me happy. This will make me happy," Blaine said.

"Okay," Finn agreed hesitantly.

Finn lay down on the bed on his back and looked up at Blaine to see what he would do. He was a little uncomfortable. He didn't think Blaine would do anything bad to him, but he felt kind of vulnerable right now. Was this really still in the friend zone? Finn felt weird being the one on the bed. Normally that was the girl, right? Finn kind of thought he was a guy. He hoped Blaine knew that.

Blaine laughed a little then said with a straight face, "Take off your shirt, boy."

Finn gave a confused frown but did as Blaine told him to. It was just a shirt. And they were both guys. Maybe Blaine did know that he was a guy then. He should stop thinking like that. He really was trying to stop. He knew it wasn't right to think like that. They were both guys. It didn't matter who they liked. Blaine wouldn't do anything to him.

Finn threw his shirt on the floor, not really caring where it went. He looked to Blaine and was kind of frightened by the hungry look in Blaine's eyes. Blaine's eyes raked over Finn's frame and Finn fought the urge to cover up. He was still a little self-conscious from Santana's "puffy pyramid nipples" comment.

Blaine stared for quite some time and Finn finally couldn't handle his gaze anymore. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to Blaine.

"Uh dude, what is going on?" Finn asked.

"Shhh, Finn. Just turn over. Roll onto your stomach, okay?" Blaine said.

Finn bit his lip and did. Now he was getting worried. He figured, if Blaine did anything weird, he would just tell him to leave. As he contemplated what to do, he felt Blaine climb on top of him.

Finn's entire body froze. He didn't know what was happening. He tried to look behind him and saw Blaine was straddling his waist and sitting on his ass.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Finn asked.

He had to get him off. If Blaine thought this was cool and something that bros did, he was sorely mistaken.

Blaine just smiled at Finn and said, "Finn, I thought you trusted me. I am not going to do anything bad, okay? I just thought you looked a little tense and might enjoy a back massage? All those hours you spend playing sports must make you very sore."

Finn wrenched his head around confused. It was only a back massage? That was kind of cool. He never really had one of those.

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay then," Finn said.

Blaine gave a large smile and said, "Of course it is."

Blaine reached over the side of the bed to grab the bag he brought with him. Finn thought that was odd that he didn't notice Blaine had a bag when he first came in. But then again, Finn was looking to kill the intruder at first.

Blaine grabbed a small bottle from his bag and brought it to the bed. He poured some of it on his hands and rubbed them together. A light aroma of strawberries filled the room. It sort of reminded Finn of Kurt's body wash.

Then, Blaine lowered his hands to Finn's back and dug his fingers between Finn's shoulder bones.

"Oh..." Finn moaned.

Finn blushed immediately. He didn't mean to make a sound like that, but what Blaine just did felt so good. He tried to let his body relax as Blaine's nimble fingers started to work on Finn's back. Finn was very tense before, mostly due to Kurt and Blaine's fight. But Blaine was definitely helping Finn forget about it.

Blaine worked his fingers around Finn's back, casually caressing his muscles there and pushing the oil around into Finn's skin.

Finn slowly realized his back felt sort of slick. He didn't really know why, but it wasn't so bad.

"Oh my god, Blaine. This feels amazing. What is that stuff you are using?" Finn asked.

Blaine smiled behind Finn and answered, "It's just some oil. It's flavoured too."

"Why would you need it to be flavoured?" Finn asked.

Blaine chucked from on top of Finn and didn't answer.

Finn was enjoying the massage immensely. He had never felt so good before. Not even when he was with Santana that one time. That thought was a bit embarrassing. He could even feel the stirrings of pleasure in his body. He was glad that he was face down on the bed or Blaine might notice something.

After a few more minutes of Finn withholding his moans, he couldn't help but let one free. His moan was rewarded by Blaine using more pressure to relieve Finn's tension.

Finn was a little confused still. He tried to concentrate on what was going on.

"Uh, Blaine? Not that I'm not enjoying this or anything, but this doesn't really feel like punishment. I mean, I know I uh, broke a rule and all that. But this feels good. How is this punishment?" Finn asked.

Blaine sighed and said, "I know, Finn. You did break one of my rules. But remember when I said I could make up new rules? Well I have a new rule."

"What is the new rule?" Finn asked.

"The new rule is that I get to punish you if I think you did something wrong and I can punish you as I see fit. And right now, I don't feel like punishing you. Yes, you broke a rule. But I think that was my fault for not making them clear enough," Blaine said.

"No, I knew I shouldn't break it. That's the definition of a rule right?" Finn asked.

"See, you are learning! You don't need a punishment now. I just want to make you happy too, Finn. And giving you a massage makes you happy, and me happy at the same time!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh, cool!" Finn said.

Blaine continued to massage Finn. Finn couldn't help it and gave up trying to hold in his moans. He moaned embarrassedly loud and could feel Blaine's legs tighten around his body.

"Yes, boy. Just enjoy this. Let it out," Blaine said.

Finn did just that. He could feel himself become fully hard against his bed and he was very thankful once again to be lying on his stomach. He tried not to move too much as Blaine massaged his back. He didn't want to worry about what Kurt would think if he saw this. But it was completely harmless, right? Finn just had an overactive body. This was just a friend helping give Finn a massage. Lots of guys did this... didn't they?

Blaine finished up the massage and pressed a kiss to the middle of Finn's back. Finn wished Blaine would continue but he knew the other boy's fingers must be tired.

"Thank you, Finn. For letting me do that. It made me very happy," Blaine said.

Finn was confused. How the heck did that make him happy? It was obvious how it made Finn happy. But Finn remembered when Rachel or Quinn would want a massage. Finn hated giving them. Why would Blaine like it?

Then, as Blaine was getting up, Finn felt it. And by it, he meant "IT." Blaine's "IT." Finn whipped his head around to look at Blaine and sure enough, he could see "IT." Blaine was hard, from giving Finn a massage.

Blaine smirked at Finn and said, "I hope you enjoyed that, I did. I'm in a much better mood now and I think Kurt will be too. Thank you, boy."

Then Blaine turned around and left the room.

Finn turned over and sat on his bed, shirtless, wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, after Finn had taken care of his problem and had a shower, Kurt returned home. He skipped through the door and ran up to Finn's room.<p>

"Finn! You wonderful brother!" Kurt exclaimed.

Finn looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, playing video games.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"I don't know what you said to Blaine, but he apologized for everything! It was amazing! He picked me up from Mercedes' house and we had a wonderful discussion!" Kurt said.

"Oh, awesome," Finn replied with a slight smile.

"He said you came and told him how fighting wasn't the way to go and how it upset me and he completely apologized! For everything! And then of course, I apologized too! I shouldn't have yelled back at him. And now we are happy again, Finn! Thank you so much!" Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt grabbed Finn in a hug and sighed in happiness. Finn's smile grew and he hugged Kurt back with enthusiasm.

"Oh, and he said he was sorry if he was acting weird to you. He was just having a rough patch at home and taking it out on others. So he shouldn't be acting like that anymore! Oh, I'm so happy!" Kurt smiled then got up and went to leave Finn's room.

Finn smiled back at Kurt, genuinely happy for him. He was glad that Kurt and Blaine resolved their fight.

Kurt froze at the doorway and turned around.

"Do I smell strawberry?" Kurt asked.

Finn's eyes widened and he remembered the rules.

"Uh, no. I don't think so," he replied, happy he didn't tell Kurt anything this time.

Kurt just shrugged and ran to his room.

As he left, Finn could hear him say, "I have to call Mercedes!"

Finn sat on his bed and thought about the day. After all this, he realized, Blaine was right. He should listen to him. Everything he predicted came true. When Finn listened to Blaine and made Blaine happy, Kurt was happy. When Finn followed a rule, Kurt was happy. When Finn disobeyed, Kurt was not happy. It all made sense now, and Finn was not confused any more. It was clear what he had to do, whether he liked it or not. He had to do everything Blaine said.

* * *

><p>Here we go. Now it starts to get interesting. Seems Blaine has Finn where he wants him now.<p>

I'm curious to know what you guys think. Let me know either here or tumblr!

imadeafriendtoday


	4. Chapter 4: Sir

Here is chapter 4! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Sir<p>

Finn spent the next couple of days at home, and everything was relatively normal. He lazed around the house, played video games, and ate food. It was, what he thought, the perfect type of day. He enjoyed when he had absolutely nothing of importance to do.

Blaine was over one of those days as well, and that sort of made Finn nervous because of what happened after the massage. However, Blaine seemed completely normal. He smiled at Finn in greeting when he entered the house and went to hang out with Kurt. He didn't do anything strange at all and Finn began to relax. Maybe Kurt was right. Blaine just had some stuff going on that he didn't want to talk about and it made him act weird. But now, he seemed to be acting normal again.

Later, when they were eating dinner, Blaine stayed over as well. He was the perfect gentleman. He was polite to Burt and Carole, an adoring boyfriend to Kurt, and completely friendly to Finn. Finn smiled at them all. He was glad he fixed the fight they had and that Kurt and Blaine were happy now. He hoped it would last for a while.

The next day, Finn got a call from Rachel, inviting him over. He realized he couldn't avoid her forever during the summer. She was his girlfriend. He had been citing that he just needed some time to relax and Rachel had agreed to give him space because she was practicing for a summer play and was quite busy. Finn went to see one of the performances and he thought she did great. But now, the play was over and Rachel wanted to spend time with Finn again.

Finn knew he should want to spend time with her. He really did. He just felt a little preoccupied with everything going on with Blaine and Kurt. But now that everything was okay again, he could focus more on Rachel.

Finn drove to Rachel's house and was greeted at the door by her dads. He gave them a quick hello and they motioned him upstairs to her room. He knew they trusted him and Rachel not to do anything since Rachel constantly spouted reasons why being celibate was a good thing. Finn didn't really understand why. He was a teenage guy, and thought about that stuff all the time. He didn't know how Rachel didn't.

Finn walked upstairs and knocked on Rachel's door. He didn't want to interrupt her when she was changing or something. That happened to him once and he got in a lot of trouble.

"Come in!" Rachel's voice sang out to Finn.

Finn opened the door slowly and said, "Hey, Rach."

Rachel turned around, grinned widely and said, "Finn! I missed you! Oh, I have so much to tell you about the play and everything!"

Finn chuckled, leaned against the doorframe, and said, "Slow down. You told me about the play when I came to see it remember?"

"What? Oh, yes, I guess I did. But I have to tell you about all these songs I just found. Some will be perfect for a duet for glee club in the fall. I've already picked out the first 10 songs we can sing and planned out which days we will sing them," Rachel enthused.

Finn chuckled a little and closed the door behind him.

"We have a lot of time for that, Rachel. It's still summer now. Let's not worry about school yet," Finn said.

Rachel looked up to Finn and said, "But we always have to be prepared. This time, I will make sure we win at Nationals. Nothing is going to stop us this year. I've already started writing songs for it."

Finn tilted his head to the side and said, "I like that about you. How you are always prepared. I think it's really great."

Rachel smiled back, blushed, and said, "Oh, well, thank you, Finn. I try my hardest to be perfect. Because when I get out of this town, I will surely be a star."

"I know you will," Finn said.

He enjoyed talking to Rachel but was kind of hoping for a better greeting. It had been a while since they had hung out alone together and although they had technically only gotten together after Nationals, it seemed like much longer. Probably because they had dated before. This felt more like a continuation of dating rather than a beginning.

Finn knew that Rachel's dads were downstairs, but he knew that he and Rachel wouldn't be doing much anyway. It was just, since the other day with Blaine; Finn's body felt on edge. He kept thinking about the massage and how it was the most aroused he had been in a while. That sort of scared him. He knew he got aroused easily, but he wanted to erase that time from his mind.

Finn hoped that Rachel would allow him to go a little further with her today. He knew that normally they kissed a little and that was it. There was that one time she let him touch her boobs, but Finn didn't know if that would happen again. He just felt so uncomfortable lately and wanted to see if Rachel would help him out. He wanted to be turned on by Rachel, and not by Blaine. He had to prove that the one time with Blaine didn't count.

Rachel smiled back at Finn and started spouting off plans about what she was going to do to make it big on Broadway. Finn nodded along for a while before he just needed her to stop talking. He grabbed her face in his hands and she stopped talking at once. She looked up at him through her eyelashes questioningly and Finn kissed her.

It was a soft kiss, and Rachel kissed him back just as softly.

She pulled away and asked, "What was that for?"

Finn replied, "What? I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend anymore?"

Rachel shyly said, "No, of course you are. It was just unexpected."

"We can stop if you want?" Finn questioned.

He really hoped she would want to continue. It was just one kiss. She couldn't be that much of a prude, but then again it was Rachel.

"My dads are downstairs," Rachel started.

"It's only kissing," Finn responded.

Rachel nodded and guided Finn over to the bed. They both sat down beside each other and Finn turned to Rachel, slowly kissing her again. Rachel kissed back slowly as well and soon Finn began to tire of the pace. Usually, this would make him at least a little bit aroused, but right now it wasn't doing anything for him.

Finn pushed Rachel back on the bed and she lay with her hair flung over the pillows. Finn smiled at her and went back in for another kiss, this time being a little bit more aggressive. He liked how she responded back immediately but it was missing something. Something didn't feel right. He needed more.

Finn kissed her more intensely and brought a hand to her breast. He hoped she would let him do this. Rachel stiffened under him but didn't object. Finn smiled against her mouth and tried to add some tongue.

Rachel pulled back for a moment, looking at Finn questioningly. It really was farther than they had ever gone, and that wasn't saying much. Rachel just didn't seem ready for anything more. But somehow, Finn wasn't focussed on that. Right now, he was focussed on the fact that he was still not completely hard. He thought back to the massage and almost moaned out loud. No, he had to remove that thought from his head. He had to be able to get that hard again without thinking of Blaine's massage.

Finn frowned a little and went back in to kiss Rachel again. His hand trailed lower until he found the end of Rachel's skirt. He slowly tried to reach his hand up her skirt when suddenly Rachel pushed him away and he looked up confused.

Rachel quickly moved to the other side of the bed, got up, and walked away from him. Finn was left sitting on the bed alone. Rachel looked a little shocked and she was blushing profusely.

"What was that, Finn?" Rachel asked quietly.

"What?" Finn asked.

He was sort of confused. For a moment, he forgot it was Rachel. The need to find pleasure was so high; he completely forgot what he was doing.

Rachel looked back at Finn and said, "I don't think I'm ready for that, Finn. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Finn said. He was confused. They hadn't really done anything. Well, he tried to feel her up.

Rachel bit her lip and looked the other way. She really hoped Finn didn't break up with her for this. She didn't mean to push him away but he was coming on very strong right now.

Finn realized what happened and said, "No, I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't mean to push you like that. I just... I just wanted to try."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry too, Finn. I just can't right now," Rachel said.

Finn nodded. He probably should have talked to her about it, but once they started, he really didn't want to stop. He was kind of worried about what would have happened if Rachel didn't stop him.

"Maybe you should go," Rachel said.

Finn looked at Rachel and said, "What? No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. We can just work on songs."

Rachel looked away again and said, "I think it's best if you go. We can talk about this later."

"I...," Finn trailed off.

Then, he sighed resigned. He knew he wouldn't get further with Rachel today and even what he did was pushing it. Especially with her dads at home.

Finn nodded and got up. He walked out of her room and turned back to look at her once. She tried to smile at him but it looked more like a grimace. Finn walked down the stairs and thought about the mess he just made. He didn't mean to do that to her. He just wanted to get off. The sad thing was, he wasn't even the tiniest bit aroused after all of that.

* * *

><p>Finn got to his truck and climbed inside. He drove a little bit but then he couldn't concentrate much on the road. He pulled the car over on a semi-deserted street so he wouldn't hit anyone. His thoughts kept swirling in his head and he felt like a horrible person for what he just did to Rachel. True, they didn't do much, but he did make her feel uncomfortable. Even though he felt horrible, he also felt uneasy. Why did he not get as aroused as he usually did with Rachel?<p>

Finn banged his head against the steering wheel a few times. Everything was finally back to normal and then this happened. He shouldn't be thinking about Blaine when he was with Rachel. He didn't want to think about Blaine anyway.

Finn sat there for a while when suddenly a car pulled up beside him. He slowly raised his head from the steering wheel and looked at the other car. Well, speak of the devil. There was Blaine. Blaine had a concerned look on his face and motioned for Finn to lower his window. Finn did, and Blaine opened his window as well.

"You okay, Finn?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, fine," Finn responded.

Blaine had a calculated look in his eye and then he pulled his car up in front of Finn's and parked. He got out of his car and walked to the passenger door of Finn's truck, opening the door. Finn should really learn to lock his truck's doors when he drove.

Finn looked to Blaine and smiled weakly at him.

"What's wrong, boy?" Blaine asked in a calculated tone.

Finn's head shot up immediately. Blaine hadn't talked to him like that since the massage thing. He didn't really know what to make of it. Sometimes Blaine was easygoing and didn't care how Finn acted or talked, and then other times, he was commanding like this.

"I, uh, sort of had a fight with Rachel," Finn said.

"Rachel... really," Blaine trailed off.

He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Yeah," Finn responded shortly.

"What happened with Rachel exactly?" Blaine asked.

Finn glanced at Blaine then responded, "I dunno. We hadn't seen each other in a while and I think I may have pushed her too far."

"Too far? How?" Blaine asked.

Finn was confused again. Was this another one of Blaine's rules? Why was he talking to him like this.

"Well, we were making out and I tried to uh, you know, touch her and stuff," Finn said.

"Ah... and she didn't like that?" Blaine asked.

"Look, I'm kind of uncomfortable talking about this with you," Finn said.

Blaine just smiled softly and said, "But, Finn? Why are you uncomfortable? Friends talk to each other about these things all the time. I can help you. I can help make you happy too."

Finn guessed that it made sense. Blaine liked making Finn happy the other day, but Finn didn't really think he would have the same effect today.

"Uh, I guess. Yeah. So, she didn't like it. I don't think she wants to," Finn said.

"But you want to, don't you, boy," Blaine prompted.

Finn's eyes widened. Blaine was doing it again. So was Kurt wrong? Or did Blaine just say he would stop acting weird so Kurt wouldn't think something was going on. But then, Finn remembered, he should just do what Blaine said. It didn't really matter what he told Kurt. Blaine would be happy if Finn did what he said and that would make Kurt happy.

"Yeah, I want to," Finn said.

"See, boy, that's the problem with girls. They never understand us. They don't understand we have needs," Blaine said, inching closer to Finn.

"Uh, right," Finn replied nervously.

"But you know what? I think Rachel is good for you, Finn. I think I will let you see her," Blaine said.

Finn smiled back at Blaine. That was nice of him. He knew that if Blaine said he should stop seeing Rachel he would be upset. But if he didn't stop, it would make Kurt angry. It was good Blaine thought Rachel was okay.

Finn briefly wondered why he would listen to Blaine like that, but he knew he wouldn't break a rule again. Last time he did, Kurt was a wreck. So it only made sense that he would listen.

As Finn thought about all that, he missed Blaine inching closer. He only noticed when Blaine's hand reached his cheek and pulled him forward into a kiss. Finn's eyes widened and he pushed Blaine back right away.

"Dude! Impulse control! What was that?" Finn exclaimed loudly.

Finn couldn't believe Blaine just kissed him. Where did that come from? Blaine was dating Kurt and just said that Finn should continue to date Rachel.

Blaine tilted his head to the side and frowned. He looked sad and Finn was immediately sorry he stopped Blaine. But then he thought about it. Why would he be sorry he stopped Blaine from kissing him if he didn't want it?

"What's wrong, Finn? I thought this was what you wanted," Blaine said.

"What? No! Dude, if I ever came on to you that was completely by accident. I mean, you are a cool guy and all..." Finn trailed off still shocked.

"But you wanted to go further with Rachel, so what's the difference?" Blaine asked.

"Because Rachel is my girlfriend!" Finn exclaimed.

Blaine sighed and said, "Okay, I was trying to make this easier on you. But you listen to me now, boy. You want this, and I want this. We are both horny. Rachel won't let you go further with her. Neither will Kurt with me. And going further will make both of us happy. So why not do it together?"

"Wow, I mean, I always thought Kurt was a prude, but as much as Rachel?" Finn asked then realized that wasn't the point he really wanted to make.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Finn and looked at him to continue.

"I mean, what? You want us to fool around together? Dude, that's like gay," Finn said.

Blaine glared at him and Finn tried to backtrack saying, "I mean not that there is a problem with that or anything, just I'm not gay, and so yeah I don't want to do that stuff with you and..."

Blaine cut Finn off and said, "No, boy. You do want to do that stuff with me. Because really, a body is just a body. What does it matter if it's Rachel or if it's me?"

"Because if it's you it's cheating!" Finn exclaimed.

"It's not cheating, boy, because you don't like guys," Blaine said.

"But you do," Finn replied.

"Yes," Blaine agreed then added, "But I don't like you."

Finn froze at that comment. Blaine didn't like him at all? He thought after this Blaine would like him sort of. That made Finn feel horrible, like he was worthless. Why was Blaine even here talking to him if he didn't like him.

Blaine rolled his eyes and said, "I like you as a friend, Finn. That is all. That's all I meant."

"Oh, cool," Finn said, but couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness that crashed upon him when Blaine said he didn't like him.

"Now, I think we need a new rule," Blaine said.

Finn looked at Blaine apprehensively and waited for him to state the rule.

"From now on, when we are in private, you will address me as "Sir." And I will address you only as "boy" in private. When others are around, you are permitted to call me by my given name. Do you understand, boy?" Blaine said.

Finn nodded his head. His stomach felt weird. Like he was completely nervous or something. He didn't really like this feeling and wished it would stop, but Blaine was climbing nearer to him and he didn't have time to wonder what the feeling was.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Boy, I am going to teach you something. Just because two guys fool around together, does not make you gay. It just makes you smart. Because you and I both need something. We need release. And Rachel and Kurt are both not giving us any. So we have to find our own release. You want it, I want it. We can give it to each other. And it isn't cheating, because we will be making Kurt and Rachel happy. They won't feel pressured by us anymore if we take care of our own desire here. But remember, you can't tell them. That will make them very sad, and you don't want that, boy," Blaine said.

Then he paused, looking at Finn again.

"I can tell you are nervous. But don't worry. I will take care of you," Blaine said.

Finn could only nod. Blaine was so close to him right now and Finn could already feel the heat from Blaine's body. Finn didn't really know what he was doing anymore, but his body was so frustrated from Rachel's house already that Blaine getting close to him was already turning him on.

Blaine pressed another kiss to Finn's mouth. It was soft, yet demanding and Finn's first instinct was to turn away. Instead, Finn just took the kiss, neither responding nor moving. Blaine kissed Finn harder, urging him to move and when he didn't Blaine pulled back.

"Kiss me back, boy," Blaine said.

"What? Blaine, what are you..." Finn started.

Blaine glared at Finn and said, "You will call me Sir."

"Uh, sorry, Sir. Right, uh but..." Finn tried again

"That's right, boy. Now kiss me back. I will make it good. You will like it, I promise. By the end of this, you will be thanking me," Blaine said with a smirk.

Finn nodded and when Blaine went in for another kiss, Finn kissed him back. Finn closed his eyes, trying to avoid seeing what was happening. Blaine smiled against Finn's lips and bit them softly, teasing them to open. Finn didn't want to argue again so soon, so he opened his lips and let Blaine's tongue in. Because really, it was only a kiss. Finn kissed hundreds of girls at the kissing booth and some of them had used tongue. So it shouldn't be too different. And if this would make Blaine happy, it would eventually make Kurt happy.

The two boys kissed for a while before Blaine seemed to get bored. He trailed kisses down Finn's neck and Finn chose that moment to open his eyes and look at Blaine. Blaine didn't look to be in any sort of inner turmoil like Finn was. Finn's mind kept flashing to how he was cheating on Rachel, how this would affect Kurt, and the fact that if he wasn't gay, how was this starting to turn him on.

Then, Blaine's hand dipped further down Finn's chest, and before Finn knew it, Blaine was cupping Finn's semi-flaccid dick through his pants. Finn jerked up immediately, ready to open the door and run. But then, Finn thought. Isn't this just like what he was trying to do with Rachel? Why would he be upset with Rachel for not wanting to go this far and then not go this far himself?

Finn bit his lip and tried to let Blaine proceed. His dick was rapidly hardening in Blaine's hand because really, a hand was a hand. Finn took a deep breath as Blaine squeezed Finn's dick through his pants.

"You like that, don't you boy? I'm doing everything Rachel can't do for you," Blaine said.

At Rachel's name Finn looked back at Blaine. What was he doing? He couldn't believe he was letting Blaine do this to him. Finn tried to pull away, out of Blaine's grasp. Blaine just held onto Finn's dick tighter.

Blaine's eyes had gone dark with lust. Finn didn't really understand why. Why was Blaine doing this to him when Blaine had Kurt. Even if Kurt wasn't putting out, why was Finn the one who had to.

Blaine grabbed Finn's dick harder and began palming Finn through his pants furiously.

"I'm going to make you come, boy. Right in your pants. Right now. Come for me, boy," Blaine said.

As much as Finn wanted to resist, he had a problem with arriving early. And he was so frustrated from before and with that added to the pressure Blaine was putting on Finn's dick, he couldn't last. Finn came violently, much harder than he had ever come before.

Finn sat there in silence. His eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy until it slowly returned to normal. He looked back to Blaine who had a satisfied look on his face and began to panic. What had he just done. How did he enjoy that. How did Blaine make him do that? How did he want to do it again?

Finn had to get out of there. He tried to move as fast as possible to the door, but with his pants being incredibly uncomfortable and wet, and with Blaine so close he didn't succeed.

Blaine simply glared at Finn and smacked him lightly.

"What do you think you are doing? Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"I can't do this. I don't know why we just did. This can't happen again," Finn said.

Blaine's face grew stony and he said, "Finn. I did nothing wrong. You wanted that. You told me Rachel wouldn't do anything so I was helpful. Out of the goodness of my heart, I helped you out."

"What? No. I didn't mean to," Finn said.

"But you did, boy. You made me act like this. I didn't want to. But if it is the only way to make you happy, then I will do it," Blaine said.

Finn looked panicked. He couldn't believe he did that to Blaine. But he must have. He was the one who brought it up. He was the one who wanted a release. He was the one Blaine was helping. Oh god, what did he do.

What do you think Kurt would think if I told him about this? About how you took advantage of me?" Blaine asked, scarily quiet.

"What? Took advantage of you? Oh god, did I? I didn't mean for this to happen," Finn responded scared.

"You told me how you needed a release and how Rachel wasn't giving you one. You made me sit in the car with you. Then you begged me to give you release. How do you think that story would go down?" Blaine asked.

Finn looked scared. He was going to ruin Kurt and Blaine's relationship. He was going to ruin his own relationship with Rachel.

"Don't worry, boy. I can fix this. We both won't tell anyone what happened. If no one tells, nothing bad will happen. Okay? We can extend that rule to not telling Kurt and Rachel about anything. How about that?" Blaine asked.

Finn nodded hurriedly. That would make sure Kurt and Rachel stayed happy. Blaine was right again. They couldn't tell anyone. And Finn would have to make sure not to let this happen again.

"See, boy? It will all work out. We can still find release with each other with no one knowing. That way, everyone will be happy," Blaine said.

"Yeah, that works," Finn nodded.

Finn was quite relieved Blaine found a solution to all this. But, he kind of missed the point Blaine just made about this happening again.

"Now what do you have to say, boy?" Blaine asked.

Finn looked confused for a moment.

"Don't you want to thank me?" Blaine asked.

"Oh. Thank you, Blaine," Finn said.

Blaine glared and said, "SIR!"

Finn flinched then said, "Thank you, Sir."

"Much better," Blaine said.

Blaine smiled at Finn slyly, and then started to leave the car. He opened the door and just as he was about to leave, he looked back at Finn.

"I'll see you later, boy," Blaine said.

Then, Blaine winked at Finn and walked back to his car. He got in his car and drove away, leaving Finn sitting in his truck, at the side of the road, with disgustingly wet pants.

Finn sat there for a good twenty minutes, just going over everything. He didn't really know what to think about what just happened. Finally, he started his truck and drove home. He walked into the house quickly and ran up to his room without anyone noticing. He took a shower and then sat down on his bed. He was quite confused over everything that happened. He thought about everything for a while. But, in the end, he was left with an overwhelming feeling of worthlessness.

* * *

><p>Once again, this chapter somehow got out of my control. I didn't really expect all of this to happen here. However, every time I sit down to write this it just comes out. It's funny, because I had a vague outline for where I wanted this to go and it's strayed so off course that each new chapter is just being made up as I go along.<p>

It's going to get darker and creepier now each chapter and I'm a little disappointed that Finn is so trusting and gullible.

Going to try to get a new chapter out soon, but I'm going to be away this weekend and I will have no time to write. Hopefully sometime next week then, unless I get inspired and write something tomorrow, but I doubt it.

Anyways, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	5. Chapter 5: Uncomfortable

Here is chapter 5! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

Warning: This chapter gets a little more into the sexual abuse.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Uncomfortable<p>

Finn didn't do much for the next while. He sat in his room and tried to figure out what was going on with his life. Every time Blaine came over, Finn locked himself in his room. He made sure, whenever he had to venture out of his room, there was always someone with him who wasn't Blaine. When Blaine stayed over for dinner, Finn made excuses not to join. He hoped his family wasn't getting suspicious or something, but he could see his mom and Burt shooting him questioning looks. They also seemed concerned about him skipping meals but he always said he had a huge snack before.

Finn also tried to avoid Rachel. He knew they should talk and try to fix what happened the other day. He had tons of missed calls and texts from Rachel, wanting to talk. But Finn just couldn't bring himself to answer the phone and talk to her. What would he say to her exactly? I'm sorry I pushed you too far but my body wants sex? If you don't put out I will go to Blaine? He had a feeling that if he talked to Rachel, the first thing that would come out of his mouth would be about Blaine. And that would ruin everything with Rachel and with Kurt. So he had to avoid her.

Finn could tell Blaine was amused by all this in the beginning. Whenever Finn would run to his room while Blaine was over, Blaine would chuckle and wink at him before Finn could slam the door. After a while, though, Blaine seemed to lose his patience. He would narrow his eyes and follow Finn's body as Finn left the room. Kurt, on the other hand, would roll his eyes. He probably thought Finn had something against Blaine. Kurt tried to ask Finn about it one day, but Finn was smarter this time. He knew he couldn't say anything to Kurt. Finn made sure Kurt didn't think anything was going on with him and Blaine.

The door opened to Finn's room and Kurt poked his head in.

"Can I talk to you, Finn?" Kurt asked.

Finn shrugged and Kurt walked inside. Kurt grimaced at the state of cleanliness of the room and looked around in disdain.

"Are you okay, Finn? You've been very reclusive lately," Kurt said.

"I've been reclu-what?" Finn asked.

"I mean you have been on your own. You have been skipping meals and I've noticed it's only when Blaine is over. And you keep hiding in your room. Was Blaine acting weird again?" Kurt questioned.

"Uh, no. It's not Blaine. I just, uh, I'm just not feeling well lately," Finn said.

Kurt walked closer and felt Finn's forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever," Kurt mumbled.

"Uh yeah, it's not that..." Finn trailed off, a little uncomfortable with Kurt's proximity.

"Then what is it? Is it Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Rachel. That's it. I may have, uh, pressured her a little. But we are working it out. It's just stressful," Finn said.

Kurt thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay, well, just be careful, Finn. You don't want to push her away or make her do something she isn't ready for." Kurt said before he paused, rolled his eyes, and continued, "Oh my god, I sound like my dad."

Finn chuckled lightly and replied, "Don't worry, dude. I won't tell anyone. I'll figure it out."

Kurt pursed his lips as Finn called him dude. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I know you will. If you could resolve my fight with Blaine, you can resolve your fight with Rachel," Kurt said.

"Right," Finn replied.

"Okay, well, I think I'm going to take a shower," Kurt said.

"Okay. Cool," Finn responded.

Kurt smiled and left Finn's room.

Finn sat in his room for a few moments before he heard the shower running in the other room. With that, he heard Kurt's voice ring out. Finn could vaguely recognize the song as something from Wicked. Kurt often sang songs from that musical and Finn was able to identify some of them now. Also, it was one of Rachel's favourite musicals.

Finn lay back on his bed, glad to have a moment of freedom. Finally, he didn't have to hide from anyone. He was the only one in the house. But being alone brought back memories, and thoughts ran through his head. He didn't really know what was going on lately. But Kurt was happy and that was what was important.

After a few minutes of lying on his bed, Finn slowly got up then jumped in surprise. Blaine was standing in his room again. He wasn't moving at all. His eyes were focused on Finn's body and as Finn stood to his full height, Blaine began to smirk.

"Hello, boy," Blaine said coyly.

"Kurt's home," Finn responded shortly.

"He's in the shower. And we both know that Kurt takes extra long showers. Don't worry, we will be quick," Blaine responded.

"Uh, what do you want?" Finn asked.

Blaine moved closer to Finn and trailed his hand along Finn's chest. Finn froze and let Blaine continue his motions.

"Well, boy. I have been thinking. You have been avoiding me. Why would you do that? I thought you enjoyed our time together. I did so much for you the last time, didn't I?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, what? I guess you did. But, I don't know..." Finn started.

"You got pleasure from my hands, boy. Twice already. And I have gotten none from you. Don't you think we should fix this somehow?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, what do you mean, Blaine?" Finn asked.

"SIR! You will call me Sir! Remember, boy?" Blaine commanded.

Finn jumped as Blaine suddenly yelled and responded back quickly.

"Right, Sir. What do you mean exactly?" Finn asked again.

"That's right," Blaine said and tugged at Finn's shirt.

Finn removed his shirt over his head and Blaine reached up to grab it from him. Blaine took Finn's shirt and sniffed it, relishing in Finn's scent. Finn cringed for a moment. It couldn't smell that good. It probably smelled like sweat. Blaine placed Finn's shirt on the dresser and walked back towards him.

"So, boy. This is what we are going to do now. I helped you out the last two times, and now it is your turn to help me. You see, this is what you have done to me," Blaine said and motioned downwards.

Finn looked down and could see Blaine's cock straining against his jeans already. Finn didn't understand why Blaine was hard already or what Blaine wanted him to do.

"Uh, Sir. Remember? I'm not gay. I don't know what you want from me," Finn said.

"Don't you remember, boy? It doesn't matter if you gay or not. This isn't for you. This is for Kurt. I know you pressured Rachel and she got mad at you. You don't want that to happen to Kurt, do you? I helped you relax before and if you do this for me, then Kurt won't get pressured either. You can help Kurt stay happy. You just have to make me happy," Blaine said.

Finn nodded but then gulped. What exactly did Blaine want him to do? Finn wasn't comfortable with what happened last time and he didn't even do anything. This time, Blaine wanted something from Finn.

"Now, boy. Get down on your knees," Blaine commanded.

Finn did cautiously then looked up at Blaine.

"Good boy! Now undo my pants," Blaine said.

Finn gulped and then slowly undid Blaine's fly.

Blaine smiled and patted Finn on the head.

"Now, pull my pants down," Blaine commanded.

Finn slowly did that. Blaine stepped out of his pants, picked them up, and folded them neatly. Then he put them on the dresser beside Finn's shirt.

"Now, take off my underwear," Blaine said.

"Uh, why do I have to do that? What are we doing, Sir?" Finn asked.

"Just listen to me, boy. This will solve everything, alright? It will make me happy, and Kurt happy. Now take off my underwear," Blaine said,

Finn looked back at Blaine. He was really fighting himself on this one. On one hand, his mind was screaming not to do it. Why would he take off his brother's boyfriend's pants? Why would he take off a guy's pants in general? From the way Finn was kneeling on the ground, Blaine's dick would be right near Finn's head. Finn truly didn't want Blaine's dick near him at all. But on the other hand, if Finn didn't do this, he had no idea what Blaine would do to Kurt. Finn had to keep Kurt safe.

With shaking hands, Finn slowly pulled Blaine's underwear down.

Blaine smiled at Finn and said, "See? That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Finn didn't know how to answer that. Because as soon as he pulled Blaine's underwear down, he was staring at Blaine's hard dick. Finn had seen other guys' dicks before in the locker room after football. But this was completely different. For one, in the locker room, you didn't look at each other. Now, Blaine was right in front of him and Finn couldn't really look away.

Finn tried to turn his head away but Blaine grabbed Finns head and brought it back to face him.

"Now, I have done so much for you. It is your turn, boy. Touch me," Blaine said.

Finn was scared. He really didn't want to touch Blaine's dick. But it was right in front of him, and Blaine was looking at him in a rather frightening way.

"Do it!" Blaine commanded.

Finn jumped a little then cautiously reached a hand out. He closed his eyes slightly and looked at Blaine through squinted eyes. Finally, his hand grasped onto Blaine's dick and Finn shuddered in revulsion. It was one thing to jerk yourself off, but to do it to someone else, when you didn't want to, was something completely different. Finn didn't want to think about what it meant.

Finn slowly wrapped his fingers around Blaine's dick.

Blaine hissed, "Yes... more, boy!"

Finn didn't know what to do exactly so he just started doing what he knew. He slowly moved his hand up and down Blaine's dick, starting to jerk him off.

Blaine grasped onto Finn's shoulders to keep balance. At that moment, both of them could hear Kurt's singing get louder. Kurt was singing Defying Gravity. Both of them froze for a moment as Kurt's voice rang out loudly, singing about how he was done playing by the rules of someone else's games.

Blaine grinned evilly and said, "I think we should try something."

Finn looked up in surprise. What else did Blaine want to do? Wasn't this enough? Finn was already extremely uncomfortable.

"Grab me some lube, boy," Blaine said.

Finn let go of Blaine's dick with relief. Maybe that was all he had to do. Finn noticed Blaine squeezed the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming so soon.

Finn looked around for a moment when Blaine motioned to his own pants that he folded and were sitting on the dresser, along with Finn's shirt.

Finn found the bottle of strawberry lube in Blaine's pants and brought it back to Blaine. Blaine opened the bottle and poured some on his dick.

"Proceed," Blaine said.

Finn looked from Blaine's face to his dick and wished this would all just end. Maybe this was a horrible nightmare. Finn thought briefly about stopping and seeing what would happen but then Finn heard Kurt's happy singing from the other room and resigned himself to his fate. He was going to have to do this.

Finn reached his hand back to Blaine's dick but Blaine swatted his hand away.

"We are trying something different, boy. Okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Sir," Finn responded obediently.

Blaine pushed Finn back to the ground.

"Open your mouth," Blaine said.

Finn looked up at Blaine wide eyed. He couldn't have just said that. Finn knew what this position meant. Did Blaine actually want Finn to give him a blowjob? Finn swallowed audibly.

"Open your mouth, boy!" Blaine commanded.

Finn opened his mouth in shock at Blaine's commanding voice and before he could even blink, his mouth was full of Blaine's dick. Finn choked for a moment, adjusting to the new feeling. Blaine didn't really give Finn time to pause, however.

As soon as Finn stopped choking, Blaine thrust his dick further into Finn's mouth. Finn gagged and his eyes started to water and his nose started to run. It was one of the most horrible feelings Finn had ever felt. He was completely uncomfortable and just wanted Blaine's dick out of his mouth. But Blaine didn't seem to notice or care at all.

Blaine began thrusting into Finn's mouth while Finn just tried his hardest not to puke. He could taste the strawberry lube and Finn realized that's why it was flavoured.

Finn looked up at Blaine as well as he could and as much as he tried not to, he started to cry.

Blaine thrust a few more times before he came violently in Finn's mouth.

Finn felt Blaine's come on his tongue and without thinking wrenched his mouth away. The rest of Blaine's come fell onto Finn's stomach as Finn pushed Blaine away in disgust.

Blaine rode out his orgasm and then collapsed in on himself in relief. He lazily looked up at Finn through his eyelashes and grabbed a shirt from the floor. He used the shirt to clean off his own come from Finn's chest while Finn watched on in silence.

Then Blaine said, "You did so well, boy. Kurt will be so pleased. You have made me very happy and now Kurt will be happy. Since you did so well, I got you something."

Blaine reached into his knapsack and brought out a packet of pills. They were individually wrapped and had the name ibuprofen on it. He offered them to Finn who looked at them confusedly.

"They are just ibuprofen. For your jaw. I'm sure it is sore. But see, when you do something good, I will reward you. So here you go," Blaine said.

Finn took the pills and swallowed them quickly without water. He didn't know if Blaine would let him move to get some. He also knew they were okay since they were individually wrapped and looked like the ones his mom got as free samples from the drugstore.

Then Blaine smiled and Finn looked at him questioningly.

"It's a good thing I took off that shirt. Didn't want to have any unnecessary stains," Blaine said and giggled.

Finn just stared at Blaine and tried to ignore the taste of Blaine's come in his mouth.

Blaine slowly got up and then turned back to Finn.

"I like this lube. You know why, Finn?" Blaine asked.

Finn shook his head no. He didn't really feel like trying to talk right now. Blaine came closer to Finn and slowly kissed him, tasting both the strawberry lube and his own come. Blaine pulled away and then looked at Finn again.

"It reminds me of Kurt," Blaine said before putting his underwear and pants back on, laughing, and leaving the room.

Finn sat there, unmoving for a moment. He couldn't believe what just happened.

After a couple moments of nothing happening, Finn heard the shower turn off and Kurt get out of it. A faint strawberry smell wafted into the room and Finn realized it was Kurt's body wash. As soon as the smell met Finn's nose he could feel his stomach revolt and he sprinted to his garbage can and threw up violently. That's why the lube reminded Blaine of Kurt. Either that or they used the lube together a lot.

Finn couldn't really handle that. He felt disgusting and horrible and completely humiliated. Plus, his jaw ached horribly and the back of his mouth felt on fire. Blaine really fucked his mouth well, and Finn would probably feel that for a while.

Finn heard Kurt was out of the shower completely and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, grabbing his garbage can with him. Finn threw up again in the toilet before rinsing his mouth out in the sink. He then brushed his teeth five times and used mouthwash twice. He cleaned out the garbage can and washed his chest off properly. Once he was completely clean, he used mouthwash one more time.

Finn walked slowly back to his room and closed the door. He picked up the shirt Blaine used to wipe off his come and threw it in the freshly cleaned trashcan. Then, he grabbed a new shirt and put it on. He then flung himself onto his bed and lay there, contemplating what just happened.

He didn't really understand how he got himself roped into that, but as long as Kurt was still happy, it was okay. Finn just felt really dirty and tried to resist the urge to get up and rinse his mouth out again. He would be happy if he didn't have to see another dick again.

He wished he hadn't avoided Blaine so much before. Maybe if he didn't avoid him, he wouldn't have to do this again. Maybe that was why it got so bad this time. But, Blaine seemed to enjoy it. And that would be good for Kurt.

* * *

><p>Finn lay on his bed contemplating all this for an hour and half before his door opened again. To Finn, it felt like it was only five minutes.<p>

Finn jumped up and looked at the door in fright, thinking it may be Blaine again. To his relief, it was Rachel. Finn let out an audible sigh before he realized that technically, he and Rachel were fighting right now. Somehow, that didn't seem that important to him.

Rachel stood cautiously by the door and looked around Finn's room in disgust. It was quite messy, Finn realized.

Rachel bit her lip and softly said, "Hi."

"Hi," Finn responded back.

He really wished she wasn't there. He could fix their relationship sometime, but right now Finn felt disgusting. He somehow still had the taste of strawberry in his mouth and just wanted it out. Even with all the throwing up and brushing his teeth and mouthwash. He could still taste it.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked weakly. He noticed his voice sounded a bit raspy.

"You weren't taking my calls. Kurt let me in. He was just leaving to see Blaine," Rachel said.

"Oh, right," Finn said.

At least he knew Blaine wasn't going to be back for a while if Kurt was going out to see him. Finn hoped he made Blaine happy so that Kurt would come home happy as well.

Rachel cautiously tiptoed around Finn's room to try to find somewhere to stand that wasn't covered in laundry. She unknowingly stood in the same spot Blaine was in before.

"I just want to talk, Finn," Rachel said.

Finn sighed. Nothing good ever came from those words. He hoped she wasn't breaking up with him right now. He couldn't deal with something like that right now.

"I have to admit, you kind of scared me the other day. I know you think we have been moving at a snail's pace intimacy wise, but you scared me how you didn't notice I wanted to stop," Rachel said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Finn said.

He hoped he was making sense right now because his mind was really not focussed on this conversation.

Rachel said, "I know I have told you about my celibacy pact, and I thought you respected that."

Finn sighed and said, "I know, Rach. I do. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do any of that."

Rachel just nodded and said, "Even so, you scared me. I have to be able to trust that you will stop. If I don't want it, you have to respect that and stop."

Finn almost let out a sob. Was that really how it worked? Didn't Blaine just force Finn to give him a blowjob? Where was Blaine stopping when Finn got uncomfortable?

Finn didn't really want to make this fight bigger than it was so he just said, "Sorry. I won't do it again."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Finn and asked, "Are you being sincere or are you just saying that?"

"God, Rachel! I mean it! I won't touch you or anything! Okay?" Finn exploded.

Rachel's eyes opened in shock and they started filling with tears.

"Oh god, no. Rachel. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just had a long day, okay? I shouldn't be taking it out on you," Finn said.

"Ok, I don't want to start any trouble," Rachel said.

"Can we just be happy again?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled minutely and said, "I guess we can. And maybe I am being a little unfair. We have been dating for a while. Maybe we can go a little further than kissing. But not much!"

Finn nodded slowly. He truly didn't feel like doing anything with Rachel now. He just wanted to get the taste and feel of Blaine out of his mouth. He felt before that being with Rachel could erase some of the feelings and things that happened with Blaine. But now, they had gone much further than Rachel would ever allow. Finn wasn't sure if he wanted to even do that with Rachel. He would just be thinking about Blaine and how horrible it felt. Even though it would be Rachel doing that part.

Finn briefly considered telling Rachel what happened but decided against that rather quickly. That would only get Finn in more trouble with Blaine and the punishment would be bad.

Rachel walked slowly over to Finn and said, "I'm happy that we were able to work this out."

She slowly touched Finn's face and Finn looked up at her slowly. She looked like she wanted to kiss him and frankly, Finn didn't want to kiss her right now. His jaw ached a little, even after the pills and he just wanted to be left alone.

However, Finn let her lean in and kiss him and he responded back carefully. Rachel pulled back and looked at Finn funny.

"Why is your mouth all red, Finn? And it tastes weird," Rachel asked.

"What? Uh, I just had a popsicle. Uh, it was strawberry flavoured," Finn said.

Rachel nodded then said, "It doesn't really taste like strawberry. It takes like mint and...something else."

Finn just smiled nervously, unsure of how to answer her.

Rachel got up slowly and said, "Well, I have to go. I don't have much time. My dads and I are headed to buy some new decorations for the living room. Apparently, the ones we have are out of style already. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but we are okay, right?"

"Yeah, we're cool, Rachel," Finn said, attempting a smile.

Rachel nodded and looked back at Finn concerned.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Rachel said.

"Okay, bye Rach," Finn said.

Rachel waved and left Finn's room.

As soon as she left Finn collapsed back on the bed. It had been such a long day and Finn was really confused about everything. He wanted to be with Rachel. That was a given. But she wasn't letting him do much.

He didn't want to be with Blaine. But he wanted to make Kurt happy. And being with Blaine would make Kurt happy.

It didn't really make sense anymore. But somehow, Finn knew he had to keep going.

Finn massaged his jaw slowly before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Finn grabbed the toothpaste and mouthwash and rinsed his mouth out three more times.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I'm back!<p>

So I wrote this all in a couple hours. And as I was writing, I came up with the ending to the story. I know exactly what is going to happen here, and trust me, it will be rough. I feel really bad for Finn right now and I know how much worse it is going to get.

I just want to erase everything I wrote. But I'm not going to.

And I hope it didn't go too fast here. I was a little worried but I think it worked out okay. And I cut some stuff out of here to put in the next chapter instead. None of this is following my outline anymore.

Also, I've decided that if I talk about this fic on tumblr, I will tag it "making kurt happy" if you want to track it.

So, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

Here is chapter 6! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

Boy... you should just behave for once ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Punishment<p>

Finn felt completely disgusting. He couldn't believe he actually did that to Blaine. The worst part was that as much as he hated what happened, he couldn't deny that it did something good. Kurt came home from hanging out with Blaine extremely happy. He skipped through the kitchen munching on some chips, which he usually said were too fattening to eat. The fact that he didn't mention that or even notice he was eating the chips meant that Finn did something good. He made Blaine happy. Now, Kurt was happy.

So somehow, giving Blaine a blowjob made everything right for Kurt and Blaine. Finn just didn't know where it left him.

Finn didn't want to stay in his room anymore. When he tried to sleep that night, all he could think about was the horrible feeling of Blaine's dick in his mouth. He needed to get out.

So, the next morning, Finn made a plan. He would get out of the house. It was highly unusual for Finn to do this in the summer, but summer was almost over already. There were only a couple weeks left before they went back to school. Finn usually preferred doing absolutely nothing. He could see his friends when he went back to school.

But now, he needed to get out. He ignored the missed calls on his phone again and instead thought of what he could do.

Finn woke up much earlier than usual on a summer day. He usually slept in until the afternoon but his sleep was plagued with dreams about the other day. They would all start with what actually happened but then somehow, Rachel and Kurt would walk in, glaring at Finn completely disappointed in him. They would both say, "Finn, you have made me miserable. I can never be happy again."

Then, the dream faded out and Finn was left with a feeling of complete worthlessness. He knew he couldn't let that come true. He couldn't disappoint them.

Finn just wanted to get out of the house and figure this out. He needed to talk to someone without talking to someone. If Blaine found out, he would be in trouble. But if Finn never actually mentioned details, maybe he would be okay. Finn thought that was a great idea. And who better to ask than Puck, the resident self-proclaimed sex shark.

Finn grabbed his phone and dialled Puck's number. He waited for Puck to answer and it took a while. Just when Finn thought it would go to voicemail, Puck answered.

"Dude. It's eleven in the morning and summer. Why are you calling me this early?" Puck whined sleepily.

"Can I come over?" Finn asked.

"Why? I'm sleeping," Puck answered.

"Dude. Just, can I come over?" Finn asked.

Puck took a moment to reply before he said, "Is there something wrong?"

Finn just said, "I'll see you soon?"

"Fine, whatever. But I'm not getting up until you are here," Puck said before he hung up.

Finn hung up his phone before he found clothes that didn't smell too bad and threw them on.

He ran out of his room and wrote a brief note for his mom that he was going to Puck's. Then he ran out of the house to his truck and drove to Puck's house.

When he got to Puck's he didn't even bother letting Puck know. He just knocked on the door, greeted Puck's mom, and went inside to find Puck.

Predictably, he found Puck lying in his bed, still asleep. That would usually be what Finn would be doing too.

Finn sighed a breath of relief though. He was at Puck's house with Puck. There was no way Blaine could get him there. It was finally a safe place.

Finn shoved Puck a little to wake him up and Puck mumbled a little before turning to look at Finn.

"Dude, you suck," Puck said before rolling out of bed and going to the washroom to take a piss.

Puck came back into the room, grabbed a video game controller for himself, and threw one to Finn. He started up Super Mario Bros and then grabbed a bag of Cheetos from the corner of the room.

They both started playing the game in silence for a few minutes, occasionally grabbing some Cheetos.

Finally, Puck turned to Finn and said, "Dude. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Finn replied.

Puck glared at Finn for a moment before he said, "You woke me up. So spill. You're here for a reason. You would be sleeping still if it was nothing."

"Fine," Finn said but then he really didn't know what to say.

Could he really talk about Blaine to Puck? He didn't want to mention any details, just in case Blaine somehow found out. He was going to have to be really sneaky about all this.

"Uh, so..." Finn started.

"Dude, is this about Rachel? Just cut to the chase," Puck said.

"Uh sorta. I was uh, wondering. You were sort of with her for a while right? Uh, how far did you two get?" Finn asked.

"I didn't do anything to her, okay? Her virginity's still there, man," Puck said.

"No, I mean. You've been with lots of girls, right? And uh, well, Rachel doesn't want to do anything. All she does is make out. She's almost worse than Quinn," Finn said.

Puck eyed Finn for a moment before he scoffed and said, "You won't get far with Berry. She's going to hold out forever. And the only reason I got further with Quinn was because I got her drunk. Hey, get Berry drunk!"

"Yeah, don't think that's a good idea," Finn said.

"Dude, whatever. Just dump her then. Or sleep with some other chick," Puck said.

"I'm not going to cheat on Rachel!" Finn exclaimed before the colour left his face and he realized, he sort of already was.

"Well, then, deal! That's how it's going to be. Or did you already cheat on her?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What? Uh, no! I didn't!" Finn said, panicking.

He couldn't let Puck find out about any of that.

"I just maybe pushed her too far, you know. Tried to uh touch her, under her skirt and she freaked. Think we've worked it out right now," Finn hastily explained.

"Ugh. Berry. I don't know why she wears such short skirts if she doesn't want someone in them. She 's such a tease," Puck said.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about," Finn defended.

"Yeah whatever. But what is this really about, Finn?" Puck asked.

"Can I ask you something random? Like completely hypnotically?" Finn asked.

"Don't you mean hypothetically?" Puck asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah that," Finn said.

"Okay..." Puck responded.

"Okay. So say there's this guy. And he's dating this girl. And he knows this guy who is awesome usually, right? But say this usually awesome guy is making the other guy uh, suck his dick or something, right? And the other guy doesn't want to. But if he does it he will make his brother happy or something," Finn said.

Puck took a moment to pause the game and turned to look at Finn. He didn't really understand what Finn was asking but it sounded serious.

"Wait, I'm confused. So are you saying one guy is forcing another guy to give him a blowjob? Where did you read this, Finn?" Puck asked.

"What? Uh, the internet. It's these right wrong things. You have to decide if it's okay or not. Anyways, so, is that okay?" Finn rushed out, proud of himself for coming up with that scenario.

"Dude, I don't know. Are they both gay?" Puck asked.

"Uh, not the one sucking the dick. Just the other one," Finn said.

"I don't know. Sounds like he was sexually assaulted or something," Puck said.

Finn's eyes widened. Was he sexually assaulted? Could he report Blaine or something and end this? Maybe it could be over.

"But, I dunno. I thought sexual assault was when a guy did it to a girl. It can't happen with two dudes. Guys always want sex right? So maybe they were just helping each other out. Maybe the other guy didn't like it or something but was fine with it. I mean I'm sure the gay guy would reciprocate or something after. I'm sure he loves sucking dick," Puck said.

"Oh, really? So, uh, it's okay then?" Finn asked biting his lip.

"I don't really know. Who cares. Just some internet crap right? The dude should have fought back or something if he really didn't want it. If he went along with it, he must have wanted it or something, right?" Puck said.

"I guess," Finn responded.

"Whatever. Was this the big thing you had to talk to me about so early in the morning? Or was it the Rachel thing? Are we done?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, we're done," Finn said.

Puck unpaused the game and the two of them continued to play.

Finn, however, was lost in thought. If what Puck said was true, then what Blaine did couldn't be sexual assault. They were both guys. And Finn didn't fight back much and ended up doing it. So he must have wanted it at some level, right? He did want Kurt to be happy, and if that made Kurt happy...

Finn didn't really know what to think. Everything Puck said made him think that Blaine wasn't doing anything wrong. But everything inside Finn screamed that he should run the other direction if he ever saw Blaine. Finn thought about it the entire time he was at Puck's before Puck got bored and kicked him out.

* * *

><p>The next few days were interesting for Finn. He thought he would be okay at home but Blaine managed to corner him at different times. First, he made out with Finn in the hall. Then later in the day, he jerked Finn off in the bathroom. The next day, Blaine managed to find Finn alone and made Finn suck his dick again. The day after that, Blaine grinded against Finn in the hall until they both came in their pants.<p>

Finn was still very uncomfortable with the way this was getting sexual, but in a way, he was also getting used to it. He didn't really want to be, but he was now expecting Blaine to show up at random times in the day and expect Finn to make out with Blaine or blow him. At the moment, Blaine wasn't taking it much further than that, and Finn was thankful. There wasn't much further they could go before they got to full on anal sex and Finn was hoping it never got to that.

After that, Finn needed a reprieve again. He invited Puck over and they both sat down to watch sports. After a while, Finn noticed Kurt and Blaine enter the house and join them in the living room. Kurt and Blaine sat together on the loveseat, curled up together. Puck turned to Finn and mimed puking.

"What are you guys watching?" Blaine asked.

"Does it even matter? It's just sports," Kurt said.

"I like sports, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Yes, yes," Kurt said and turned to face Blaine instead of the television.

Blaine laughed and touched Kurt on the nose, saying, "Well aren't you just adorable."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine and giggled in response, leaning up to kiss him.

Finn turned away, not wanting to think about how he was kissing Blaine the other day.

Suddenly someone must have scored a point on the television because Puck cheered, then looked around and saw no one was watching.

"I'm bored," Puck said.

"You're always bored," Finn responded, glad for a distraction from Kurt and Blaine.

"Why are you so tense, Finn. You look like something's going to jump out at you," Puck said.

"What? No, I'm fine," Finn said and looked cautiously over at Blaine who was now giving Finn a calculating look.

"Dude, you still wound up about the other day?" Puck asked.

Finn's eyes widened. He couldn't let Puck bring up anything but suddenly his mouth went dry and he couldn't find the words to talk.

"Because dude, I told you. It's fine. Rachel will come around. And giving a dude a blowjob isn't sexual assault," Puck said.

"What are you two talking about?" Kurt asked looking between the two.

"What? Nothing!" Finn said quickly.

"Yes, I would like to know what you are talking about as well," Blaine said and Finn could tell Blaine was not pleased with the way the conversation was heading.

"Oh, Finn found this website thing with like right or wrong scenarios and he was looking at this one where a gay dude forces a straight dude to suck him off or something," Puck said.

"Why were you looking at that Finn? I hope you came to the correct conclusion," Kurt said with an eyebrow raised.

Kurt clearly had some strong opinions on the topic and maybe he thought it was sexual assault or something, but Finn felt like Puck cleared it up for him. Maybe Kurt would have a better answer, but Finn couldn't ask Kurt. That would be too dangerous. This was already too dangerous.

"Uh, yeah I know," Finn said, not really offering the answer.

"Good. Now why are we talking about such depressing things?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, let's not," Blaine said before he turned the conversation to Kurt's recent shopping trip.

Finn let out a deep sigh as Puck turned back to the game, conversation forgotten. But then, he turned his head to look at Blaine.

On the outside, Blaine was chatting happily with Kurt about shopping. But Finn noticed that every once in a while, Blaine's eyes would flick back over to Finn and his grin would disappear. Finn didn't know what happened, but he realized he was probably in trouble.

The game ended on the television and Puck excused himself to go home. Blaine and Kurt went upstairs to Kurt's room and eventually Blaine left. Finn spent the rest of the day downstairs watching television and then ate dinner with his family.

Dinner was sort of awkward as Kurt gushed about how great a day he had with Blaine and how his life was made better and happier with Blaine in it. Finn just sat there and smiled at Kurt. When Finn was asked about Rachel, he gave the bare minimum of information and just said they were okay again.

After dinner, he went upstairs and played some video games. Soon, it was nighttime and everyone went to sleep. Finn changed into pyjama bottoms and was too lazy to find a shirt. Finn lay in his bed for a while, hoping that sleep would come to him. He kept thinking back to the way Blaine was staring at him earlier and knew something big would happen. He just didn't know what. Eventually, Finn fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up suddenly, completely disoriented. He didn't really know what was happening but as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see a figure bending over him. Finn was about to scream before a thick layer of duct tape pressed over his mouth. Finn's eyes widened and he didn't know what to do.<p>

Finn flailed his legs and arms wildly but the figure pressed them back to the bed hard. Somehow, this person was very strong, because Finn was a pretty strong guy. But this figure looked to be much shorter than Finn was.

Then Finn heard the figure say quietly, "Stop fighting me, boy."

Finn froze his movements and looked back at the figure. Sure enough, when Finn's eyes adjusted completely, he could see it was Blaine.

Finn relaxed a bit before he wondered how Blaine even got in there. Then he looked to the side and saw his window was open. He was on the second floor. How was that even possible that Blaine got inside? Finn figured now that he stopped moving and making a noise, Blaine would take off the duct tape. However, Blaine didn't. What Blaine did do, was grab Finn's arms and tie them to the headboard with strong rope.

Finn looked up at his arms that were now tied and his eyes widened in fright. What was Blaine doing? This was completely new territory and it scared Finn a lot.

"I hope that will be good enough, boy. Need you to keep still and stay quiet. I'm going to trust you with your legs. I need to be able to move them, anyway," Blaine said.

Finn just stared at Blaine in horror. What was going on. He knew he was in trouble but the other time Blaine punished him he just gave him a backrub. Finn didn't understand why he was suddenly tied to his bed.

"Now, it seems you let something slip to Puckerman. And you know how I feel about that," Blaine said slowly.

Blaine let his eyes run up and down Finn's body hungrily as he said this. He got up from where he was holding Finn down and started pacing the room.

Finn followed Blaine's movements with his eyes, unable to do much else. He briefly considered trying to get free but he couldn't figure out how to do that with only his legs.

"You broke a rule, boy," Blaine said, eyes dark, as he continued pacing.

Blaine was only illuminated by the moonlight that came in through the open window. The window also let in a bit of a draft and Finn shivered in the bed. His covers were on the floor. He must have thrown them off as he struggled when Blaine first came in.

"And now, I have decided, you actually need to be punished," Blaine said.

Finn figured this would happen and continued to stare at Blaine. He needed to know what would happen.

"I really thought you wanted Kurt happy. It seems I was wrong," Blaine said.

Finn tried to shake his head no vigorously.

"No? I made a mistake? You really do want him happy? Then why did you break a rule!" Blaine said darkly but quietly.

Everything Blaine said had a sinister tone to it and Finn was completely creeped out. It was probably also because Blaine was talking so quietly, but that most likely had to do with the fact that everyone else in the house was asleep. Finn briefly considered what would happen if someone woke up and saw Blaine doing this. But Finn knew, there was no way that would happen. Blaine was too quiet, and if Finn did anything, the punishment would be even worse.

"Now, boy. This is what we are going to do. I am going to punish you, while also pleasuring myself. And you are just going to have to take it," Blaine said.

Then, Blaine crept closer to Finn and sat down beside him on the bed.

"You look so small like this, all tied up. That makes me so happy," Blaine said.

Finn let out a small sigh of relief. At least somehow, this was making Blaine happy. If this was all Blaine was going to do, Finn could handle it.

"I like how you sleep without your shirt on. It makes all of this so much easier," Blaine said.

Then Blaine bent down and licked a trail from Finn's nipples to his belly button. Finn tried to pull back in surprise but couldn't move much because of the rope. Finn pulled at the rope with his hands, trying desperately to undo them and Blaine looked up at him, noticing what he was doing.

Blaine smiled for a moment before the smile wiped off his face and he backhanded Finn across the face.

Finn's head twisted to the side with the force of the hit and his cheek stung where Blaine hit him. Finn stopped struggling with the ropes and just lay there in shock. Blaine hit him. In all the time Finn was trying to make Blaine happy, Blaine had never done that.

Blaine looked apologetic and said, "I'm sorry, boy. I didn't mean to do that. Your poor face. I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

Blaine reached up to Finn's face, gently checking it, and Finn flinched before he relaxed a bit more. Blaine didn't mean it. He just got too caught in the moment. It was just one time. It was fine, right?

Blaine nuzzled Finn's neck and placed a kiss to his cheek, which was rapidly turning red. Then Blaine made his way lower on Finn's body, kissing and nipping the skin on his chest.

Finn held back tiny gasps and moans, though the duct tape was doing a good job of that for him. He didn't know what was happening anymore. He was just confused. But he had to let it happen, for Kurt. And for himself. Because really, he couldn't escape anyway. He was tied to the bed. And if he tried, he would hurt Kurt.

Finn stayed completely stationary as Blaine attacked his body. Then, Blaine took one of Finn's nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it before he removed his mouth and pinched the nipple hard, causing Finn's body to jerk in pain. He smacked Finn's chest for good measure. Then he drew his hand away from Finn's body and admired the handprint that started to form there.

"I'm sorry, boy. I don't mean to hurt you," Blaine said with a smirk.

Finn tried to nod along with what Blaine said. There was no reason Blaine would want to hurt Finn. But, maybe this was all part of the punishment.

Then Blaine took Finn's nipple back in his mouth and sucked lightly, making the blood in Finn's body rush to his cock.

Blaine sat up and noticed Finn getting hard before he said, "Oh, boy. I would love to let you do that, but this is a punishment. You can't enjoy this, or you will never learn."

Blaine moved to pull Finn's pyjama pants down and off his body. Finn let Blaine do that and lay there completely naked and vulnerable for Blaine.

Finn didn't like this feeling. It was the first time he was completely naked in front of anyone. Even with Santana, she was in such a rush, he still had his shirt on. And Blaine's eyes were raking over Finn's body. Finn felt self-conscious again. What if he looked horrible? But the most important thing on Finn's mind was what if Blaine didn't like him. What if Blaine got angry by the way Finn looked.

Finn gulped and looked back at Blaine who got up off the bed and reached for something in that bag he always brought with him. Blaine must have found what he was looking for, because he was back on the bed with Finn.

"Do you know what this is, boy?" Blaine asked, holding something up so Finn could see.

Finn couldn't really respond but he shook his head no.

"It's a cock ring. It will prevent you from coming. Because tonight is about punishment, boy," Blaine said.

It would prevent you from coming? Finn thought that was probably torture. He didn't know what exactly Blaine was going to do, but Finn was already hard and knowing himself, he would be able to come very soon.

Blaine slipped the cock ring onto Finn's dick and Finn froze. He was unsure exactly how it would work and was somewhat frightened. He was sure Puck knew more about these sorts of things but Finn had no idea.

"Now, how about we have some fun?" Blaine said.

Blaine moved back on top of Finn and started sucking on his stomach again, hard enough to leave a mark. Blaine started making a trail of hickeys down Finn's stomach and then suddenly, grabbed onto Finn's dick. Finn leaned his head back, trying to imagine this not happening.

Blaine started stroking Finn's dick lightly until Finn felt the need to come. But he didn't come. He couldn't. The feeling was unbearable. Whatever that cock ring thing Blaine put on Finn wasn't letting him come. Tears sprung to Finn's eyes at the feeling and Finn just wanted the thing off.

"Now, you know what I'm talking about, don't you, boy?" Blaine teased lightly and let out a short laugh.

Blaine then undid his own pants, took them off and threw them to the side. He grabbed some more of the strawberry lube and coated Finn and himself with it. Blaine's dick was already hard as he moved on top of Finn, slowly pressing their dicks together, and both boys gasped at the feeling. Blaine hummed in contentment while Finn gasped in need.

Blaine started moving on top of Finn and Finn's eyes went wide in surprise again. Finn felt like his eyes were going to be held open forever with the continual amount of shock he felt.

This felt amazing. Finn didn't want it to, but it did. He never thought two guys together like this, with their dicks touching could feel like that. The thought brought tears to Finn's eyes. He didn't want this, yet somehow his body did. He wanted it all to stop. He needed it too. Because now it was starting to become less enjoyable and more painful. His dick was so hard and he needed release but it just wasn't coming. If only Finn could get that cock ring off... but he couldn't. His hands were tied. And he couldn't say anything either. The duct tape was still on his mouth.

"Oh, god!" Blaine moaned as he continued to grind against Finn before he came heavily. Blaine lay on top of Finn, content as Finn tried his hardest to come. His cock was extremely painful right now and Finn couldn't stand it. He tried getting Blaine's attention by moving his legs but Blaine just put a hand on them to still them.

Finn was full out crying now. He really couldn't handle the denial his body was receiving and he also couldn't believe Blaine just did that to him. He felt completely used.

Finally, Blaine crawled off of Finn and looked at him.

"So, boy. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked mockingly.

Finn just looked up at Blaine with tear-filled eyes.

"Do you understand what you did was wrong?" Blaine asked.

Finn nodded his head yes.

"Good. And you won't mention anything else about this to anyone?" Blaine asked.

Finn shook his head no.

"Good, boy." Blaine said, patting Finn on the head.

Finn let out a sob and Blaine smiled a little.

"So, I think this was a good punishment, don't you?"

Finn just nodded as fast as he could. He couldn't stand to wait anymore. He needed the cock ring off now.

"I'll remove this as long as you listen to me from now on, boy. Since you took that punishment so well, it has made me happy. So, just don't do it again, and everything will be okay!" Blaine said happily.

Finn nodded as fast as he could and Blaine took the cock ring off.

Finn came right after Blaine took the cock ring off, harder than he had ever come before. His entire body sagged in relief and he felt like he couldn't move.

Blaine wordlessly undid the ropes tying Finn to the bed and took off the duct tape.

"I'll see you soon, boy," Blaine said with a smirk, went to the window, and jumped out.

Finn's eyes widened and he struggled to his feet, wobbling a little. He looked out the window but by the time he got there, Blaine was gone. He wondered briefly how Blaine survived the fall and for a moment wondered what would happen if Blaine was dead. Then he banished the thought from his mind because he knew that would destroy Kurt.

Finn sat down on the ground, completely humiliated. He had to make sure he never did anything wrong again. Blaine was right. He deserved that punishment. He rubbed at his wrists tenderly. They were somewhat sore from the ropes from when he struggled and his lips stung from the duct tape. His cheek also stung from where Blaine hit him and Finn was covered in come and hickeys.

Finn slowly got up and made his way to the washroom. He showered himself completely, hissing as he cleaned over some tender parts. Then, he went back to the bed. He stared at it in disdain for a few minutes, before he grabbed a pillow and some new pyjama pants, and lay on the floor for the rest of the night, wide-awake.

* * *

><p>I had a difficult time writing the end of this chapter. I started it and continued it many different times. I really would never want this to happen and I don't know why I make Blaine do this to Finn because truthfully, I love Blaine. I think he is an amazing character. And it is very difficult to write Blaine like this after reading a bunch of Klaine fluff fics. And I know in my mind, of one chapter in particular that I am going to write, that will be even harder to write than this one. Sometimes I truly wonder why I am writing this.<p>

And I don't know if it worked exactly how I wanted it to. I know many readers are sensitive to people writing scenes like this correctly and I hope I did it well enough. All my knowledge of this comes from other fics... so...

Also, just wanted to mention, Puck's views come from where I think he is as a character. I do believe he has had some plot development in the show, but he hasn't really had much exposure to the gay community and still holds many prejudices and beliefs about gay people and gender issues. None of these beliefs are mine; they are just here since that's how I think Puck will react. Finn as well. While I believe he has learned and grown by living with Kurt, he is nowhere near as accepting as he could be yet. This applies for all the characters and their beliefs I write here. They are the character's beliefs, not my own.

Also, in case you were wondering, I think this fic will be around 12 chapters. But I'm not sure yet. It could be 11 or 13 or 14 or who knows. Right now, that's where I see it. I also had this great idea that I should finish it before Glee starts again... But the chances of me writing 6 chapters in three weeks.. when my classes start up next week... yeah. We shall see about that. But I will finish it eventually.

Wondering what you thought of this one...

imadeafriendtoday


	7. Chapter 7: Moving Forward

Here is chapter 7! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Moving Forward<p>

Finn got up the next morning completely shaken. He didn't sleep much at all. He figured he probably dozed off around 5 am and only slept for an hour or so before he was woken up by a nightmare, reminding himself of the feeling of being tied up.

Finn stood and tried to stretch. His back was sore from lying on the ground and his wrists still ached from being tied up. He looked down at his chest and saw it was littered with hickeys. He frowned at them and looked around for a shirt to cover them. Finn noticed that Blaine didn't mark him anywhere that would be visible when he wore clothes. His cheek still felt sore as well.

Finn crept to the bathroom. He looked his body over and figured he could hide the hickeys with a shirt. His cheek didn't look so bad anymore. Maybe a light red mark but he could just say he slept on it funny or something. His eyes looked a little bloodshot from not sleeping but he could make up some excuse for that as well. Finn brushed his teeth and peed, then went back to his bedroom.

He took a glance at the clock and saw it was only 8 am. He didn't really know what to do but looked over at his phone to play a game on it. When he picked it up, he noticed he had about 25 missed calls and 14 texts. Finn sighed and started going through them. Most of them were from Rachel, wondering why he wasn't answering the phone. Finn didn't know if he could deal with Rachel right now. He just wasn't in the mood. He was going through a lot and needed to focus on himself and keeping Blaine happy so he wouldn't be punished again.

Just as he thought that, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Finn asked.

"Finn! You answered! I was beginning to get worried that something happened to you and I was going to set up a search team to find you when I realized I could just ask Kurt and he said you were fine so it must have been something I did and I don't know why but you have been really distant lately and..." Rachel said, before she was cut off by Finn.

"Rach! Slow down. I'm sorry, okay? And why are you calling so early?" Finn asked, quite abruptly.

"What? Oh. Well, you missed two of our dates. And have not been answering my calls. Is something going on, Finn? Do we need to talk? I'm very good at talking?" Rachel asked.

Finn couldn't tell her. He couldn't risk breaking a rule again.

"Nothing's wrong. Just get off my case!" Finn exclaimed, panicking a bit.

There was silence on the line for a moment before Rachel's voice came out meekly, saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just thought we could count on each other."

"Rach, that's not what I meant!" Finn said.

"No, you know what? I thought you were different Finn Hudson! I thought you cared. You seem so different from the boy who kissed me at Nationals. You are nothing like him anymore," Rachel said.

"What do you want from me?" Finn asked resignedly.

"Nothing. I need some time to think. I will see you soon. Okay?" Rachel said.

"What? Uh, I guess. See you," Finn said and hung up.

He could hear Rachel trying to say something but she was cut off by Finn hanging up.

Truthfully, Finn didn't really care about her right now. He had bigger issues to worry about than her but he wished she wasn't mad at him. If only she could understand that sometimes it wasn't just about her. Maybe if she actually tried to see what was wrong she would know. But Finn couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell anyone.

Finn spent the next couple of hours in his room until it was around noon, when he usually went downstairs to find food.

Finn walked downstairs and saw his family all sitting around the table. He was confused for a moment before he realized it was Saturday, so they were all home.

"Morning, Finn! How did you sleep?" Carole asked him cheerfully.

Finn stared at everyone and said, "Fine."

Carole looked at Finn concerned and turned to Burt.

Burt nodded back to Carole, glancing at Kurt and said, "Sit down, Finn."

"Uh, okay. Did I do something wrong?" Finn asked, looking between the three of them.

He really wasn't prepared to be punished by his family as well.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. We are just worried about you," Carole started.

"Yeah, Finn. Look, your mom and I have noticed that you are closing yourself off. Sticking to yourself. We just want to know if you are okay," Burt continued.

Kurt looked between them to Finn somewhat confused. He hadn't really noticed anything off with Finn lately. And when he did, Blaine always confirmed that Finn was acting the same as always.

Finn looked back between his parents and said, "I'm fine. Just relaxing. Summer, you know. Puck was over here before. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Finn? You seem sort of jumpy," Carole said.

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's just Rachel stuff!" Finn tried, thinking he could get out of this conversation by bringing up Rachel.

It worked with Puck and Kurt before. It may work again with his parents. Finn saw Kurt roll his eyes and knew it must be doing something.

"Oh, honey. Are you two fighting again?" Carole asked.

"Uh, sort of. I think she's mad at me. I may have missed some calls of hers. But she calls so early in the morning so..." Finn trailed off.

"Well, just make sure you treat her well. If you like her, you like her. If not, don't hurt her," Burt said.

Finn nodded. He was kind of impressed with his own acting skills at the moment. Both his mom and Burt believed that he was upset the last while over Rachel. Finn looked to Kurt to see if he believed it too.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Do you want me to talk to Rachel for you? You managed to fix my fight with Blaine. Maybe I can help you too?"

Finn smiled weakly and said, "Nah dude. Thanks though. It will all work out. Rachel and I are good together."

Finn thought that was true. Or at least he did at some point. Maybe they were good for each other before. But right now, Finn didn't feel good for her. He felt dirty, used. He felt like he shouldn't be with her. But he wanted to be. So bad. He just had to wait it out and then he would feel better again. Feel like he could be with her.

Carole and Burt looked at each other. They didn't look completely satisfied with Finn's answers but didn't look like they would push it right now.

"Do you want some waffles, Finn?" Carole asked.

"Sure!" Finn responded, eager for the subject to be changed.

Carole got up and placed a waffle in front of Finn. Finn dug in and started to eat before he froze after he took the first bite.

"Is there something wrong, Finn?" Burt asked.

"What kind of waffles are these?' Finn asked.

"I thought I would try something new! They are strawberry, why?" Carole replied.

Finn nodded and said, "I'm not hungry, anymore."

Finn pushed his plate away and to the shock of his family, went back upstairs. It was the first time he turned down food. But the only thing he could think of as soon as he tasted the strawberries, was the taste and feel of Blaine's dick in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Carole, Burt, and Kurt seemed to be worried about Finn after that episode. It wasn't like him to turn down a meal and Finn had to spend a lot of time after that reassuring them he was okay. He ate a lot of other foods to appease them but they didn't forget the "strawberry waffle incident," as it was now known.<p>

The next time Finn saw Blaine was a couple days after the punishment. It was also not at the Hummel household.

Finn walked out of the convenience store, where he just picked up a couple bags of chips and some mars bars. He made his way to his truck and unlocked the door. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing so when he looked back up, he noticed that after he opened the door, someone climbed into his truck.

He peered into the window and saw it was Blaine.

Finn gulped and pushed down his fears. He would do it right this time. He wouldn't break any rules. He would be good to Blaine. He would make him happy. He couldn't be punished again.

Finn entered the truck and Blaine smiled at him.

Blaine said, "Drive, boy."

Finn looked at him and asked, "Where, Sir?"

"Just drive. I'll direct you," Blaine responded.

Finn nodded and started the truck. As he drove, Blaine gave him directions and Finn ended up parking his truck in an abandoned area near a forest.

He turned to Blaine who looked at Finn with a smirk.

"How are you today, boy? Been a good boy?" Blaine asked.

Finn nodded his head quickly. He had to get back on Blaine's good side.

"That's good. I'll be gentle with you, because I truly believe you have learned your lesson. You know I wouldn't have had to do that if it weren't for you. If only you listened. But I made it better. I fixed your mistake. And now everything is fine," Blaine said.

"Right, Sir," Finn said without prompting.

Blaine smiled and moved closer to Finn. He kissed Finn's lips softly. It was barely a peck and somehow, it had Finn leaning in for more.

"You've missed me, haven't you. I'm so sorry I left you alone. I will make it all better now," Blaine said with a smile.

Blaine brought his lips back to Finn's and kissed him more firmly this time. Finn responded eagerly, wanting to show Blaine that he was okay with what happened. Finn also wanted to make Blaine happy. He wanted to show Blaine that he could do this.

Blaine smiled against Finn's lips. He seemed victorious and then licked Finn's lips lightly, urging them to open.

They made out with each other for a few minutes before Blaine softly brought his hand to Finn's dick, over his pants.

"I'll make you feel good, don't worry," Blaine said, even though Finn didn't complain at all.

Finn barely even flinched this time.

Blaine massaged Finn through his pants and Finn could feel his orgasm coming. Finn came embarrassedly fast, faster than he normally did. He was a bit surprised at that for a moment. Blaine didn't seem to be.

"I left you too long, didn't I? Oh boy, I didn't mean to do that. When I get upset, I don't take care of you. But I will take care of you now. And you can take care of me. It's all okay again," Blaine said soothingly.

Finn nodded and Blaine kissed Finn lightly on the lips again.

"We can go back now," Blaine said.

Finn nodded and started up the truck. He drove back to the parking lot he found Blaine in and Blaine got out of the truck.

"I'll see you soon, boy," Blaine said and sauntered off to his car.

Finn drove home in silence. He thought about Blaine once more. This time wasn't that bad. They only made out a little and Blaine gave Finn a handjob. He could handle that.

Finn thought about how far he had come. At the beginning, he freaked out over a handjob. Now he could handle it like a pro. It didn't matter that it was Blaine doing it anymore. It just mattered that in the end, he could handle it. The blowjob and the tying up and stuff, that Finn wasn't sure about. That went a little out of his comfort area.

Finn got home and opened the door. He tried to sneak in unnoticed and bring his junk food up to his room.

But he got caught as he reached the top of the stairs by Kurt.

"Where were you, Finn?" Kurt questioned.

Finn quickly held the bag in front of his pants to hide the wet spot.

"Uh, just buying some snacks?" Finn said, however it ended up sounding more like a question.

"Right. Why do you look so flustered then?" Kurt asked.

"What? Flustered? I don't..." Finn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to put a hand on Finn's shoulder. As soon as Kurt touched Finn, he got a flashback to the time Blaine pushed him to the wall and Finn flinched. He jumped away from Kurt's fingers and dropped the bag of junk food he had. Finn really hoped Kurt didn't look down right now.

"What was that?" Kurt asked questioningly.

"What? Uh, nothing," Finn said.

He really didn't know why he reacted like that. He never did before. But then again, no one had really touched him lately beside Blaine. And he was sort of used to Blaine touching him.

"You flinched, Finn. You visibly flinched!" Kurt said.

"What? Uh, I was just shocked. Didn't expect you to touch me and all that," Finn said.

"Right," Kurt said, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Uh, it's totally cool if you do. You know. Touch me. Uh, casually I mean. Like brothers. Because yeah. But I mean. I was just unprepared. So yeah," Finn tried to say, backtracking.

"I know, Finn. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable," Kurt said.

"You don't make me uncomfortable. I promise," Finn said.

Kurt smiled and said, "Okay. I hope you are okay. You have been acting strange."

"Yeah, fine. Gotta talk to Rachel later. But it will all be fine. We will work it out. We always do," Finn said.

"Yeah, you guys always do," Kurt said happily before turning and walking back into his room.

Finn smiled back at him before the smile slipped off his face. He grabbed the bag he dropped and walked into his own room and put the junk food down. Why did he flinch when Kurt touched him? It was such an odd reaction for him to have. He didn't really want to think about it much and sat on the chair at his desk. It was one of the only places he could sit in his room now, without thinking of Blaine.

* * *

><p>Finn spent the next couple days in relative peace. His family was still worried about him and Rachel didn't call him. Kurt kept looking at him worriedly throughout the day but Finn assured him that he was fine.<p>

Finn spent as much time out of his room as possible. His room reminded him of Blaine. So did the upstairs hallway. And his car. Downstairs was better. Blaine hardly ever touched Finn downstairs. There was too big a chance someone would walk in on them and see.

Finn walked downstairs one day to get a snack. He was kind of hungry and it was already mid afternoon. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, sticking his head inside to look around.

He really didn't know what to get. He closed the fridge and opened the cupboard. Nothing seemed to jump out at him there either. He was about to open the fridge once more when he heard talking from the other room.

Curious, he poked his head around the corner of the kitchen and could see Kurt and Blaine enter the room and sit on the couch together and turn on the television. They set the television volume to a quiet level and from the angle Finn was at, Blaine and Kurt couldn't see him. Finn could see their backs, which meant they didn't know he was there. He was going to just ignore them and go back into the kitchen when he caught a part of their conversation.

"You are so adorable," Blaine said.

Kurt giggled then said, "But really, Blaine. Why haven't I met them yet?"

"You don't need to meet them, really. It's not important," Blaine responded.

"But you have met my parents, and they love you! Why can't I meet yours?" Kurt asked.

"Your parents are wonderful, Kurt. Truly. Mine, they really aren't. They aren't' that supportive of me," Blaine said.

"Aren't supportive? How?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and responded, "My parents... they don't really approve of the way I act. They always want me to tone it down. To not be myself. They think it would be easier if I hid the way I am."

"Do they, I mean, I don't want to accuse them or anything but, do they hurt you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine let out a little laugh at that.

"Oh no, they could never do something like that. They are just, unavailable a lot of the time. They try to ignore it. Pretend it isn't there. Think that I will become normal again," Blaine said.

"So they just don't accept you are gay?" Kurt asked.

As Finn listened to this, he somehow thought what Blaine said had a different meaning.

"Well, sort of. They just wish I wasn't like this. Truthfully, I don't talk to them much. They go on vacation a lot. I mean, I'm thankful for them because they paid my Dalton tuition. And let me live in a nice home. But I have a feeling that if I wasn't their son, they wouldn't care at all. They just don't like the way I am," Blaine said.

Kurt seemed to move or something for a moment and it was silent. Finn poked his head around the corner further to see what was happening. He saw Kurt kissing Blaine.

When Kurt pulled away, he said, "I'm sorry your family doesn't accept you, Blaine. Know that you always have a place here. And if they can't accept you for who you are, it's their loss."

Blaine replied, "How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?"

Kurt giggled and said, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

Finn just about gagged at the mushiness of that conversation. How was Blaine so calm and loving to Kurt when he was so different to Finn.

It was quiet again for a few minutes and Finn noticed that Kurt and Blaine were making out on the couch. Finn tried to decide what to do. On one hand, he could stay in the kitchen and find something to eat. That would probably make noise and Kurt and Blaine would hear him and Finn would have to see Blaine. On the other hand, he could try to sneak upstairs without them noticing and hope they didn't see him. On the other hand, wait. How many hands were there. Oh well, on the other hand, Finn could try to sit in the kitchen and make absolutely no noise and hope they don't notice he's there.

Finn contemplated these choices but didn't really want to be caught by Blaine downstairs, alone, in the kitchen. He figured his best bet would be to try to sneak upstairs without them noticing.

Finn peeked his head outside the kitchen again to see what Kurt and Blaine were doing. They were still making out so Finn figured now would be as good a time as any.

He slowly crept out of the kitchen and tried to walk as quickly and quietly as possible. He kept his eyes on Kurt and Blaine to see if they noticed him.

Finn made it about halfway across the room before he walked into a lamp.

The lamp made a loud crashing noise as it fell to the floor and Finn grabbed his toe, hopping with it to try to erase the pain.

Kurt and Blaine both shot up off the couch to see what was going on and looked at Finn.

"Finn? What just happened? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, crashed into this lamp," Finn said.

"Oh, well watch where you are going. I didn't even know you were home," Kurt responded.

"Was just in the kitchen. Was going to find food but couldn't find anything I wanted," Finn said.

"Why don't you just get something from your secret stash of junk food upstairs?" Kurt asked.

"What? Uh, I don't have one.." Finn trailed off.

How did Kurt know that? Finn was pretty sure that was a secret. If Kurt knew that secret, what else could he know. That worried Finn. Well, Kurt did see him bring food up to his room before...

"Come here, Finn," Kurt said.

Finn traipsed over slowly, moping.

"He looks so sad. Did you hurt your toe?" Blaine asked mockingly.

Kurt hit Blaine lightly but then looked at Finn's sad face and smiled.

"Aww, he's like a puppy," Kurt said.

"He is, you are a good boy, aren't you, Finn," Blaine said, patting Finn on the head.

Finn looked up frozen. Blaine had never done that in front of someone else before. He didn't know what to do.

Kurt giggled for a moment and said, "Yes, but he isn't a good boy. He looks more like a sad puppy who just did something bad. You knocked over the lamp didn't you."

Finn really didn't know what to say. He could see the amusement in Blaine's eyes and knew if they were alone he would be expected to do something for Blaine. Call him Sir and suck his dick. Something like that. But he couldn't. Kurt was right here.

Blaine could see the confliction in Finn's eyes and just smiled and waved his arm in a forgiving manner.

Finn paused for a moment and Kurt looked between them confused.

Kurt then said, "So is there anything else you need, Finn?"

Finn shook his head and saw Blaine give him a little nod.

Finn fled the room and locked himself in his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Finn was glad he didn't have another encounter with Blaine that day. The next day, however was even worse for Finn, but in a completely different way.<p>

Finn's first thoughts of the day were about Kurt and Blaine. That maybe everything would finally work out. They looked really happy together and shared intimate details. Finn knew it was up to him to make sure they were happy. He had to make it work for them. Everything was great right now and nothing could go wrong.

Just as Finn thought that, Rachel stormed into his room. He hadn't thought of Rachel in a while. Not since her last phone call. He had mostly thought about Kurt and Blaine and how to keep them happy. But right now, Rachel looked pissed. Finn really didn't know why but she looked kind of scary. Not Blaine scary. This was different. This was actually not as bad as it used to be anymore. Scary Rachel used to be the scariest thing to Finn. Well, under Scary Quinn. That was scarier. But now Scary Rachel fell to number three. After Scary Blaine. Scary Quinn was still scariest somehow.

"Finn, hello. I have come here to talk to you," Rachel said loudly.

Finn rolled his eyes. Of course she came to talk. Why else would she be there. It's not like there was any chance she would make out with Finn. Even if she wasn't mad at Finn that wouldn't happen. He knew. He tried.

"Uh, hi," Finn responded back.

"Now, you haven't been responding to my calls recently, or my texts. You have missed a couple of our dates already. And you've been acting differently," Rachel started.

Finn knew that. It was hard to focus on Rachel when he had other things on his mind. Maybe he would just tell her that.

"I know, Rachel. I'm sorry. I already apologized. I just have a lot on my mind," Finn said.

"Well, I am your girlfriend. And I was busy most of the summer. And now I am finally free, and you don't want to talk to me. I should be on your mind. Not whatever insignificant thing you are thinking about," Rachel said.

Finn froze. Was that really how Rachel saw him? She just saw him as someone who should think about her all the time and not care about anything else. As someone who couldn't care about anything else. His life didn't revolve around her. Sure, he loved her. But sometimes, she could be really annoying.

"You are on my mind, Rachel," Finn said.

"Clearly not enough. We haven't seen each other in a while. I know we had a fight before, but I thought we decided it was over. And then you ignore me completely," Rachel said.

"Look, I am sorry. Really. I'll stop ignoring you now, or whatever," Finn said.

"No, I don't care anymore. See? Even that answer. It's like you don't love me anymore. Do you even care about me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do, Rach," Finn responded.

"Then why don't you want to be with me? I should be your main priority." Rachel complained.

"Well sometimes you aren't my main priority! Sometimes I need time for myself. Maybe sometimes you should think about someone other than yourself!" Finn exclaimed.

Rachel paused eyes wide. Then she shook her head wildly, a tear escaping her eyes.

"No, Rach, I didn't mean," Finn tried to explain.

"See? You're different now. You aren't the Finn I fell in love with. I don't know what's going on with you right now, but maybe we shouldn't be together," Rachel said.

Finn's eyes widened. What? She was breaking up with him? But this was when he needed her most. Right now, when he was having issues with Blaine. He couldn't tell his parents, he couldn't tell Kurt, he couldn't tell Puck. Rachel was his last hope. She was his girlfriend. She was supposed to know when something was wrong and help him fix it. She wasn't supposed to abandon him.

"I'm not different. I'm just going through some things," Finn started.

"See, this is what you always say! You are going through some things? We all are! Grow up, Finn. Maybe sometimes your things aren't that important!" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn lost all hope in Rachel. She wasn't going to help him. No one was going to help him. He was resigned to his fate. He would have to be with Blaine and make Blaine happy. It was all he could do. As long as Blaine didn't go any further and Finn didn't do something to warrant another punishment, he could handle it. Because clearly it was okay for Blaine to do these things to Finn. Even if Finn didn't want to do it, it must be okay. Because no one seemed to notice or tell him it was wrong. No one stopped it. Not even when he tried to ask. Maybe he should try asking better. But he couldn't. Not now. Not if he didn't want another punishment.

"What if my things are very important?" Finn said quietly.

Rachel seemed not to hear him and continued on saying, "This is why I think we should break up. It just isn't working. You don't care enough for me, clearly. If you did, you would know what is going on in my life. You would know that right now, I am very upset. Something really bad happened."

Finn looked up, about to ask. Maybe this was his chance. He could fix it all. If something like this was happening to Rachel, Finn wanted to stop it.

"My old vocal coach moved and I have to find a new one. It's been dreadful. I don't know what I'm going to do. She knew everything about teaching me how to sing better and now I am at a loss. My singing skills may just never improve," Rachel said.

That was Rachel's problem? Really.

"So I think, that although I don't want to, it's time we break up. So goodbye, Finn. We will still see each other at school and Glee club. But this is it for us," Rachel said.

She stood inside the room for a moment before placing a chaste kiss to Finn's cheek. Then she left Finn's room and the house.

Finn stared at the door for a moment before he kicked over his chair. How dare Rachel break up with him for not noticing she was upset about her stupid vocal coach moving.

How dare she be such a hypocrite. Finn was the one who desperately needed her to notice. He needed anyone to notice, without him telling them. There was no way. Maybe they just didn't care about him. Maybe he wasn't important.

Finn was angry. He kicked over a few more things before he sat down on his bed, anger fading. This was his life. This was all he had left. Blaine was right. He didn't need Rachel. He could get everything he needed from Blaine. And that would make Finn and Blaine happy. And ultimately, that would make Kurt happy. They were all who mattered. They were the only ones who truly cared for Finn.

Finn sat there for a while before he heard Kurt come upstairs.

Kurt came into Finn's room and asked, "Hey Finn, I found your cell phone down stairs again. You know you have around 15 missed calls?"

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't really matter anymore," Finn said.

"Hmm? Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, Rachel just broke up with me.," Finn said.

"What? Really? I just saw her as she left and she wouldn't tell me why she was here! Are you okay, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever. I'll be fine," Finn said and lay back on his bed, bashing his head against the headboard and moving further away from it.

"Are you sure? Do you want anything? Ice cream?" Kurt asked.

"What? No. I'm a dude. I just want to be alone," Finn said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you want to talk, I'm here," Kurt said.

"Thanks, bro. And hey, you know us. Probably be back together in a week, right?" Finn said, laughing lightly.

"Right," Kurt said smiling.

Kurt got up and left Finns room, reminding him that if he needed anything he could just shout.

Finn lay on his bed for a while. Rachel broke up with him. Blaine wanted him. Kurt was happy.

He didn't know what to think. But at least, summer was just about over. School started in just a couple days. He would be safe there. He would have to deal with Rachel but he could probably avoid her.

But most of all, Blaine didn't go to McKinley. So Finn would be safe there. Blaine would have less time to spend at the Hummel residence because it would take longer to drive there when he had to go to Dalton. Finn went between wanting to be with Blaine to make him happy and wanting to be as far away from him because he made Finn uncomfortable. But most of the time, Finn leaned more toward the second option. At McKinley, Finn would have some time away from Blaine. And that brought a smile to Finn's lips.

* * *

><p>So, chapter 7. A much lighter chapter than the previous one. Let you all breathe for a moment before it gets intense. Next chapter will get back into the action. My chapters also seem to be getting longer. YAY! Trying to write as much as possible before my classes start... I can do this...<p>

So I'm glad that I'm getting some alerts for this story! Just not many reviews... reviews make me happy! And you want to make me happy, don't you...

imadeafriendtoday


	8. Chapter 8: School

Here is chapter 8! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: School<p>

Summer ended and Finn breathed a sigh of relief. Finn realized that since Rachel broke up with him, he hadn't seen Blaine. Blaine must have known about the break up. Kurt knew. He surely told Blaine. Maybe Blaine was being nice and giving Finn some time off while he was upset. Finn didn't know but he wasn't going to think about it too much. He would just take this time to focus on school.

It was his senior year and he really thought he would be heading into the year with a girlfriend. But that didn't seem to work out. Rachel was too caught up in her own problems and didn't want to have to deal with Finn's. Heck, Finn was sure she didn't even notice he had a problem. Finn started to consider the "Blaine thing" a problem after the punishment. He went along with it until then and now he just needed to get away from Blaine. But he really didn't know how he could do that if he couldn't tell anyone and if he didn't want to be punished again. And he still wanted Kurt to be happy. So in a way, it was a problem that wasn't a problem as well. And that just made Finn's head hurt.

Finn and Kurt drove to school together for the first day. They were almost late because Kurt kept switching his outfit before they left. Finn told him that he looked great no matter what but that didn't sway Kurt. Finn spent the time downstairs, nibbling on some toast. He finally felt like eating more, now that Blaine would be further away during the day.

When they got to school, Kurt grabbed his bag and ran off inside to his locker. Finn was slower. He walked inside thinking about how it was his final year. He had to get his grades up; he was going to be quarterback again hopefully, and he had glee club to worry about. It would be a busy year.

Finn walked to his locker and put his stuff inside. Then he made it to his first class. As he walked through the hallways, he heard Kurt squeal over something. Who knows? Probably just some story from Mercedes.

Finn entered the class and looked around. He saw Mike, Puck, and Santana in the class. He nodded to them and went to sit beside Puck.

"Sup, man?" Finn asked.

Puck looked up at Finn and said, "Dude. Heard you and Berry are over. What's up with that?"

"What? How did you hear? I don't know. We had a fight. Probably be back together in a week," Finn said lightly.

"Berry told me. She tells me things because we Jews have to stick together. She said you were inattentive or something, but it's all right dude. I know the deal," Puck said.

"Yeah, man. It will be fine," Finn said.

Then the teacher came into the class and Finn saw Puck drop his head to his desk. He looked like he went to sleep. Finn turned to Mike and they both laughed a little for a moment. Then they listened to the teacher. Or tried to. Finn's mind was thinking of many different things.

Finn's first thought was that this was great. He would have never thought he would be happy to be at school. But he was. He had no idea what the teacher was saying but he knew that he could just relax in the classroom. There was no chance of running into Blaine.

Then he thought about Kurt and Blaine. They seemed to be so happy together lately. Finn was helping with that. He was glad that he helped them but he didn't know how much more he could do. There was only so much Finn could handle.

Then Finn thought about Rachel. He really did like her. Now that he could focus more on school, glee, and football, maybe he could focus more on Rachel too. He could get her back.

Finn thought about all of this for a while and then the class ended and everyone headed to their next class.

Finn's morning passed quickly and soon it was lunchtime. Finn made his way to the cafeteria and found a seat at the usual Glee table. He was somehow one of the first people there. Puck came in and sat down beside him. They ate for a while before Finn realized that no one else was at the table.

He looked up and saw Rachel sitting at a different table and she was surrounded by the majority of Glee club. They noticed him staring and they glared at him.

Finn frowned then nudged Puck.

"Uh, do you know what all that is about?" Finn asked.

Puck looked up then rolled his eyes and said, "Apparently Berry has decided people have to choose if they are Team Rachel or Team Finn."

"What? Why? This never happened when we broke up before?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, well... she's crazy. She said if they were Team Rachel, they would get more lines to sing in Glee club. But whatever dude, I'm with you," Puck said before he went back to eating.

Right. That was it. Finn looked back at the other table and saw that the people who joined Rachel were Tina, Mike, Brittany, Artie, and Mercedes. Kurt was nowhere to be seen and neither were Santana or Lauren. Mike and Artie looked back at Finn apologetically but gestured to their girlfriends. Then, there was a loud noise as Quinn put her tray down at Finn's table.

"Hi, Finn. Maybe now that you're done with Rachel, you will consider me again," Quinn said smiling sweetly at Finn.

Finn stared at her for a moment before he mumbled, "Uh..."

Quinn looked at Finn and said, "How eloquent."

Puck laughed and said, "He's still after Rachel."

"I just don't know why it's such a big deal this time," Finn mumbled again.

"You must have done something really bad. What was it, Finn? She won't say anything except that you two broke up because you don't care about her anymore. And something about you being aggressive but I don't believe that one," Quinn questioned.

Finn looked at Puck, and Puck just shrugged. Puck knew what happened with Rachel and didn't think it was that big a deal. Why did everyone else?

"Ugh really? I care about her. I don't know what she's thinking. Whatever. It's the first day back," Finn said.

Finn thought he would have a peaceful first day. Seems Rachel wanted to ruin it by splitting up Glee club. Finn didn't feel like eating anymore and left the cafeteria. He seemed to be losing his appetite a lot lately. He had actually lost some weight. His stomach wasn't as pudgy anymore. Finn could feel Rachel's eyes on him as he left and just walked outside for a while.

The bell rang and Finn went to his classes. He got through the rest of them with only minor setbacks.

Mercedes tried to chew him out during class for treating Rachel wrong.

Tina said he should be more respectful to women.

Finn didn't know what Rachel told them. He thought they made up about the touching her thing.

Whatever, Finn couldn't think about it too much. They had a glee rehearsal after school. Yes, on the first day. That was because Rachel wanted them to prepare for sectionals already. Football didn't start for Finn yet. Tryouts were this week for new members and then they started practice the next week. Finn was sure he would get quarterback again. He had to. Beiste said he had to go to tryouts, but she said he had a good chance of getting the position again.

Finally, it was time for Glee. Finn just wanted it over. He wanted to go home and relax. Dealing with all this relationship drama really made him tired.

He was a little late for practice and Finn saw Rachel already holding court. Mr. Schue seemed to be welcoming someone new to the club and Rachel was already setting up duets for them.

Finn walked into the room and as he got further into the room, he realized who the new member was.

It was Blaine.

That wasn't possible. Blaine didn't go to McKinley. Blaine went to Dalton. Blaine was far far away. He was most definitely not standing in front of Finn right now, smirking slightly. There was no way Kurt was jumping up and down in happiness. There was no way Rachel was giving Blaine all of Finn's solos. But most of all, there was no way Blaine could be at Finn's safe place.

Finn froze and Kurt squealed.

"Finn! Look who's here! It's Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I can see that," Finn said carefully.

"I just transferred. Couldn't be that far away from Kurt anymore. And now, we will be able to be together all the time. And you and I, Finn, have become much closer over the summer. This will give us time to hang out as well!' Blaine said.

Finn's eyes widened in shock. Blaine transferred to be near Kurt? Or him? Or both. Blaine was at McKinley. Finn wasn't safe anymore.

"Uh, that's awesome, dude," Finn said in shock.

"Alright, enough talking to _him_. Let's discuss the different duets that would make us stars!" Rachel said, talking to Blaine.

Finn then noticed that the classroom was divided weirdly today. It seemed the Rachel supporters were sitting on one side and the Finn supporters on the other. Finn's side was much smaller. Kurt grabbed Blaine and took a seat directly in the middle, refusing to take a side.

Finn didn't know what to do. The Rachel side looked somewhat mean. They were glaring at him. Finn arched an eyebrow wondering what exactly she told them. The Finn side didn't seem to care. It mostly included Puck and people who didn't like Rachel.

As Finn decided what to do, he heard someone on the Rachel side mumble, "I can't believe he did that to Rachel."

He really didn't know what they were talking about. What did he do that was so bad?

But he was getting a lot of hate from that side of the room and then he turned and saw Blaine, who winked at him.

Finn panicked. He didn't want to be in this room anymore. Mr. Schue motioned for Finn to sit but instead he shook his head.

He looked at the Rachel side and said, "Look! I didn't do anything wrong!"

They scoffed at him and Finn heard Blaine say, "What did he do, Rachel? Maybe you should punish him. Or have you already?"

Finn's mind went back to Blaine's punishment. He had to get out of the room.

Finn turned around quickly and left, despite everyone calling his name to return.

He just couldn't deal with the pettiness of the Glee club while he was trying his hardest not to run in the other direction at the sight of Blaine.

Finn went to the car and waited for Glee to end, so Kurt would join him.

* * *

><p>Glee ended and Kurt joined Finn in the car. They drove home in silence. Kurt tried to ask Finn what actually happened with Rachel, since she seemed to be holding a bigger grudge than Finn let on. Finn explained how he had no idea why she was blowing it so out of proportion. The good thing about the whole Rachel argument was that Finn was able to escape Glee club. He was able to escape Blaine without question.<p>

"Hey Kurt, did you know Blaine was transferring?" Finn asked.

"Oh, god no. I had no idea! It was the greatest surprise ever! He surprised me at my locker then told me not to tell anyone until Glee club! I'm so happy he transferred. I mean, I'm not happy he left Dalton. But he says he wanted to. He needed to experience the real world. Dalton was just too constricting for him. And he wanted to be with me too, but that wasn't his main reason. Oh I'm just so happy!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That's great!" Finn said weakly.

Kurt looked to Finn and said, "I'm sure the Rachel thing will blow over. Everyone will get bored of it soon enough."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Finn said.

The rest of the drive home was silent and Finn went to his room.

He figured he could do this.

So, Blaine was at McKinley. That's fine. He couldn't expect much from Finn at school. They had classes and stuff. And there were people, who could see. And Kurt was there, all the time. So Finn figured it couldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>It was bad. The next day at school, people were still mad at him for the Rachel thing. And Blaine was everywhere. Finn went to class, Blaine was there. Finn went to lunch, Blaine was there. Finn went to the washroom, Blaine was there. He couldn't escape him. Thankfully, Finn hadn't been left alone with Blaine yet.<p>

Finn went to football tryouts and made quarterback again. He was very happy about that one. He needed this position so he could get a scholarship for college. If they won the tournament, he could go far.

He came into the change room after tryouts then showered and changed. The rest of the guys left and Finn stayed back to put his stuff in his locker. He didn't understand why they had to clean out their lockers at the end of the year if they were just going to put their stuff back at the beginning of the next year.

Finn finished putting his stuff in his locker and noticed that the other guys were gone. He was just about to leave when he was pushed back into the lockers roughly. He felt his back hit the metal hard, and he could tell it was going to bruise.

"What the heck!" Finn exclaimed then realized it was Blaine.

Finn froze and looked at Blaine with fear. What could he want right now? They were in the guys' locker room. Some of the guys just left. They could come back.

"Hello, boy," Blaine said.

"Hello, Sir," Finn responded.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't do this here," Finn tried.

"It's fine. Everyone's gone. I checked," Blaine said.

Finn gulped and nodded.

"Boy, I was so upset about not being able to see you! Dalton seems so far away. But now, I transferred and we can see each other every day!" Blaine exclaimed.

Finn nodded weakly.

"Aren't you so happy? Especially now that you don't have Rachel anymore. You need me. Although she didn't do much for you in the beginning," Blaine said, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, I'm happy, Sir," Finn said.

"Good. Because I've missed you," Blaine said, trailing his hand along Finn's chest.

Blaine looked at Finn with a predatory look and said, "You didn't have to get dressed so fast."

Then he pulled Finn away from the lockers and started taking off Finn's shirt. Finn let him, because there wasn't much else he could do. But, the entire time, Finn's eyes darted from side to side. He was incredibly nervous that someone would come in and see them. He was more nervous that Kurt would come looking for them.

Blaine tilted his head to the side as he looked at Finn.

"Have you lost weight?" Blaine asked.

Finn shrugged and said, "Maybe a little?"

"Hmm, I like it," Blaine said before slamming Finn into the lockers again.

Finn briefly thought through the pain that it was quite remarkable that Blaine could push Finn that hard. He was just a little guy. Finn was quite tall and while he had been losing weight, he was sure he was still much heavier than Blaine. Blaine must work out a lot.

Blaine pulled Finn down so he could push their lips together furiously. Finn was kind of confused. He thought Blaine was trying to kiss him but it felt more like an attack. Blaine nipped at Finn's lip hard enough to draw blood. Finn pulled back and licked his lip, getting rid of the blood.

"Sorry," Blaine said but didn't really look sorry.

Blaine dove back in again, attacking Finn's mouth with his own. Finn's head bashed against the lockers again and Finn felt a little dizzy. He didn't know if it was from making out with Blaine or from the amount of times he was pushed into the lockers.

Blaine moved lower and started sucking and nipping at Finn's neck and shoulder. He didn't make any visible marks until he got to Finn's chest, which would be able to be covered up by a shirt.

Then Blaine started getting more aggressive. If Finn tried to move, Blaine held him still. If he still tried, Blaine slammed Finn back against the lockers. Finn tried to move away again from Blaine and Blaine smacked him.

Finn paused for a second shocked. He didn't think Blaine would actually hit him again. Blaine said it was a mistake last time. But Blaine didn't look very apologetic right now.

"Stop moving, boy. We don't have much time," Blaine said.

Then Blaine undid Finn's pants and pushed them to the ground, along with his boxers. He flipped Finn around and Finn complied, so he was now facing the lockers with his ass on display for Blaine.

Finn didn't really know what Blaine was going to do but he hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Finn jumped when Blaine smacked his ass.

"What was that for?" Finn asked.

He turned back around and saw Blaine had an evil glint in his eyes.

"I just want to know how sensitive you are, boy. Your ass looks delicious," Blaine said.

Finn thought that would be the end of it, but Blaine smacked his ass again.

There was a moment when nothing happened then Finn could see Blaine moving again. Finn flinched and Blaine smacked his ass again. Finn could feel himself getting sore there and he had to try to stop Blaine again.

"Is this a punishment? I don't know what I've done wrong, Sir?" Finn asked.

"This isn't a punishment," Blaine said and smacked Finn again.

"Then why are you doing this?" Finn said, wincing.

"Because it's pleasurable," Blaine responded.

"No it's not," Finn mumbled, hoping Blaine didn't hear him.

However, Blaine seemed to hear him and responded, "It is for me."

Finn didn't really see how this was pleasurable for Blaine. Finn was just getting hurt. But if it made Blaine happy...

"And, know what else boy? You don't have Rachel anymore. I'm all you have left. Don't ruin this," Blaine said.

Finn nodded. That was true. And even if Rachel was his girlfriend still, there was no way this would be happening. It made Finn think of how he pressured Rachel before. He didn't even hurt her. He just tried to touch. And Blaine was definitely touching.

Then Blaine looked up at Finn with heavy lidded eyes and said, "I want you to be reminded of me even when we aren't together."

Finn was already reminded of Blaine all the time. The physical reminders from this confrontation would only add to the mental reminders Finn had of Blaine.

Finn felt Blaine move away for a moment and sighed in relief. Maybe it would stop. But then he noticed Blaine approaching again with the bottle of lube. Blaine coated his first two fingers in lube and lowered them to Finn's ass. Finn's eyes widened as he watched Blaine move closer. He didn't really get what was going on, but he wanted Blaine's fingers to go away.

Blaine separated Finn's ass cheeks and Finn stayed very still, hoping that whatever Blaine was going to do would be over soon. Finn felt Blaine's fingers at his ass and could feel the lube that coated them. One of Blaine's fingers almost entered Finn's ass when they heard voices approaching.

Both boys froze for a second before Blaine's fingers were gone. Blaine grabbed his bag and wiped his fingers off on Finn's discarded shirt. He looked back at Finn before heading to the opposite exit of where the voices were coming from.

"We'll continue this later," Blaine said.

Finn just nodded dumbly and Blaine left. Finn let out a great sigh of relief. He was completely uncomfortable with what happened back there and he was glad it was over. He didn't know what Blaine was doing exactly but had a feeling it was getting very close to anal sex.

The door opened and two guys from the football team came into the room. Finn managed to pull his pants up before they got to his area of the locker room and when they saw him, he was just putting his shirt on.

"Hey," they said, looking at Finn curiously.

"Hey. Uh, got held back talking to Beiste. Just leaving now," Finn said nervously, hoping they would buy the excuse.

"Yeah, whatever man," one of the guys said and they grabbed something from their lockers.

Finn grabbed the rest of his stuff and ran out of the locker room. He saw Kurt talking to Blaine at the end of the hallway and went the other way. He would just wait until they were done talking then go get Kurt and leave.

Finn stayed hidden around the corner, peeking his head out every once in a while, then saw Blaine leave. He waited a few moments before he walked up to Kurt and they left the school. The drive home was rather silent. Kurt still looked happy and Finn didn't feel like talking.

When they got home, Kurt went to his room and Finn went to the bathroom.

His back hurt from where Blaine pushed him into the locker.

Finn took off his shirt and looked in the mirror. It didn't look too bad right now, but Finn knew bruises took time to set. He would check it out the next day.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Finn went to check out his back again. He took off his shirt, looked in the mirror, and his mouth dropped open. Half of his back was covered in bruises. They looked kind of bad. Was this what Kurt's back looked like when Karofsky shoved him into the lockers?<p>

Finn tried to move his back and grunted at the pain. It was kind of sore. He turned around and looked at his chest and saw that it was covered in hickeys once more. They took a while to heal and Blaine seemed to be replacing them every time they met now.

Finn really didn't want to go to school. He could feel a bump on the back of his head from being pushed in the lockers as well. But that one didn't seem so bad. He wondered if he would be able to get away with faking sick and staying home. But knowing Blaine, he would find some way to sneak out to visit and that would be even worse for Finn. At least at school, if he stuck around the others, Blaine wouldn't be able to do anything.

Finn really wanted to obey and just make Blaine happy. But he was finding it harder to when Blaine hurt him. He just wished Blaine would be more relaxed. He seemed to be really worked up lately.

Finn went to school and was going to hang around with someone from Glee all day, to make sure he was never alone with Blaine. But he completely forgot that half the people in Glee were mad at him because of Rachel.

Finn started out by sticking near Puck. That was good until Puck told him he was getting creepy and left to sleep through math in the nurse's office.

Then Finn hung around Mike for a bit but Tina saw and dragged Mike away. She was still on the girls' united supporting Rachel thing.

At lunchtime, Finn sat with Puck and Quinn again and nothing big happened.

He went to his afternoon classes and then during break between classes, Blaine found him.

Finn didn't really see him but suddenly he was pulled into an empty classroom and the motion caused him to trip on a desk and fall.

Finn got up and saw Blaine standing over him, which made Finn worried.

Blaine crouched down in front of Finn, smiling, and as Finn tried to get up, Blaine pushed him back down. Blaine sat on top of Finn and rubbed their dicks together until they both came. Blaine then winked at Finn, grabbed a spare pair of pants from the side of the room, cleaned himself off, and changed. Then he left Finn in the room alone.

Finn sat there for a moment. Everything happened so fast. He poked his head outside the room and looked to see if anyone was coming. He was late for class now and decided he might as well skip.

Finn ran to the locker room and grabbed a different pair of pants, cleaning himself off and changing quickly. He didn't end up going to any of his classes that day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed the same way. Blaine seemed to get more aggressive and no matter how much Finn tried to avoid him, Blaine always found a way to find Finn.<p>

Each time they were together, Blaine found a way of making Finn come. Either grinding, handjobs, or blowjobs. Blaine didn't attempt to touch Finn's ass again at this point and Finn was grateful. He really didn't want to do that at all.

Somehow, Blaine got better at finding Finn when he was completely alone. He pushed Finn into empty classrooms, or found him in the bathroom and locked the door. Each time they met up now, Blaine would push Finn into a wall, mark his body, or hit him. Blaine said it was to remember him later in the day. Finn just felt the pain. By the end of the week his whole body was extremely bruised. Every time he moved he was in pain. Finn was glad it was the weekend.

He spent the weekend mostly in his bedroom, with the window locked, and kept an eye out for Blaine. But he had a reprieve this weekend. Blaine didn't visit.

By the time Monday rolled around, Finn's body was still very sore. The bruises from the week before were starting to heal but they would take quite some time. Finn went to his classes and school passed like it usually did, slowly. He ran into Blaine a couple times and both times were the same as the past week. Finn really wished Blaine had stayed at Dalton.

Finally, it was time for the first football practice of the year. Finn went to the locker room and saw everyone joking about and changing into their gear. Finn was about to change when he realized he shouldn't change in front of everyone. His back still looked pretty messed up and he didn't need anyone to see that. That would probably just upset Blaine.

Finn grabbed his clothes and went to change in the washroom. When he came out, everyone was out of the locker room already. Finn ran out to the field and met up with Puck, Mike, Artie, and the rest of the team.

Beiste was making some speech about solidarity and teamwork and welcoming the new members to the team. Then they ran some basic drills.

Finn was doing okay for most of it, but his body was really sore. He tried to push through the pain and did a pretty good job until Puck came over and slapped him on the back in greeting.

Finn cringed in pain, which caused Puck to look at him funny.

"You okay, man?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Finn said.

"You look like you're in pain. You do something to your back?" Puck questioned.

"It's nothing," Finn said but secretly, he was hoping Puck tried to figure it out.

"Well, if you're sure..." Puck trailed off.

"I dunno, maybe it's bruised or something," Finn said.

"Dude, just ice it. It'll be fine. How did you bruise it?" Puck asked.

That was the question Finn wanted. He just didn't know how to answer it.

"Well, uh, I was pushed..." Finn started but was interrupted by Beiste calling them over.

"Whatever. You'll be fine, dude," Puck said and ran over to listen to Beiste.

"Fine, right," Finn mumbled.

He thought that maybe Puck would notice. Maybe Puck could help him. But Puck didn't really seem to care. And neither did most of Glee club. They were still on their hating Finn vendetta. Finn looked over to Mike who looked like he wanted to ask but shrugged as Beiste continued to talk and then he looked at Tina who was watching in the stands.

Finn realized he didn't have many allies at the school right now. His main ally was Puck, who couldn't help him. Kurt still talked to him, but Finn couldn't tell Kurt. And Blaine was the issue. So there was really no one to talk to at the school. None of his friends could help him now.

Practice ended and Finn ran to the locker room to grab his stuff and change before the rest of them entered. He figured he would just shower at home. Finn had his truck today because Kurt was going out with Blaine.

Finn put his clothes on and ran to his truck. He got home, ran to the bathroom and had a shower.

Finn was so lost right now. No one seemed to like him right now except for Blaine. And Finn didn't want Blaine to like him. Finn wanted to get away from Blaine. Blaine was hurting him and touching him in ways he didn't want. But Finn couldn't get away from Blaine. Not if he wanted to keep Blaine happy. Not if he wanted Kurt happy. So Finn was stuck. This was his life now. He was going to have to deal with it, because no one seemed to notice what was going on.

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter was interesting. I had the ending planned out but not the beginning so the beginning sort of ran away from me. The next chapter is going to be the most graphic chapter and I've been both dreading and wanting to write it.<p>

Finn just can't seem to catch a break. It's now worse than it ever was for him. And it's still getting worse.

Let me know what you think! I'm curious to know how many of you are still reading and what your reactions are.

imadeafriendtoday


	9. Chapter 9: I Can't

Here is chapter 9! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

I'm really nervous about this chapter. This will include the most graphic scene in the story, and the most graphic scene I've ever written. It deals with the heaviest material of the story, and I hope I don't scare anyone away. After this, it won't be as graphic but there will still be one more chapter where it gets worse. Then it can finally get better. This one and the next one will be the toughest I think, both to read and for me to write.

This is a warning. But if you've stuck it out this far...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: I Can't<p>

Finn was now living his life robotically. He went through the motions of the day but didn't really notice what he was doing. When he met up with Blaine, he let Blaine do what he wanted to him and then continued on with his day. He was starting to feel like he was just there for Blaine's enjoyment and no one else cared about him. This fight with Rachel seemed to be never-ending, possibly because Finn had yet to talk to her. He just felt like there were more important things going on and wished that someone would for once, not focus on Rachel, and instead focus on him.

One day, Finn thought he was going to get away from everything. That it would all stop. He was sitting in his room on the floor after school, playing video games when his mom knocked on the door.

Finn lifted his head up and said, "Come in."

Carole walked inside and looked at the disaster area of a mess that was Finn's room.

"How are you, Finn? How's school been?" Carole asked.

"Okay," Finn responded.

He was still focussed on his video game and Carole looked at him kindly.

"Do you think we can talk for a bit? Without the game?" Carole asked.

Finn looked from the screen to his mom before he nodded and saved the game before turning it off.

"I'm worried about you, Finn. Is everything all right? Are you depressed?" Carole asked.

"What? I'm not depressed," Finn said.

Truthfully he was feeling depressed lately. With everything going on, he couldn't find much that made him happy anymore. Sure, he could make others happy, but not himself. His life just felt out of control.

"Are you sure? Because you've been awfully quiet lately and you haven't been eating much. I also haven't seen you with any of your friends that much recently," Carole said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Finn said.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about this," Carole tried.

Finn turned to look at her and tried to smile. It wasn't that easy but he forced one out.

"What? Why would I need to?" Finn asked.

He looked at his mom hopefully. Everything he said to her was a lie. He was depressed, he did want to talk to someone, and he did want help. He just couldn't admit it. Admitting it would mean he was weak. Admitting it would make him less of a man. Admitting it would let Blaine win.

But then, he hoped his mom would continue questioning him. He hoped she would question him until he broke and told her everything. He felt like he was almost at the point of breaking. She would take care of it. She was his mom. That's what she was for. To fix everything. Finn was really hopeful right now. Why didn't he think of it before? All he needed was his mommy.

"I just think it could be helpful," Carole said.

"I'm fine, mom. Stop worrying," Finn said.

"Well, if you're sure," Carole responded and got up to leave the room.

Finn looked back at her in alarm. What was she doing? Why was she leaving? Why wasn't she helping him? Yes, his answers to her said that he didn't need help and that he was fine, but she was his mom. Couldn't she see that he needed her? Couldn't she see he was lying? Where was she going? Couldn't she just hug him and tell him everything would be alright?

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," Carole said, looking back at Finn worriedly.

Finn nodded and turned his video game back on and continued playing, while he watched his mom leave the room out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as she left he tossed the video controller down and didn't even care when his character in the game was killed. Why did she just leave? Finn was really losing hope now. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he willed them to not fall. He couldn't let anyone see he was upset at dinner. But really, he was alone. None of his friends would help, his mom wouldn't help, who else was there?

* * *

><p>Then, another day, Finn got his hopes up again when Mr. Schue made him stay back after Glee Club. Finn thought that maybe Mr. Schue could help. He helped when Finn thought Quinn's baby was his. And he was sort of like a father to Finn, before Burt of course. Now Burt sort of was but Finn was still wary about talking to him after the whole faggygate incident.<p>

Finn headed over to Mr. Schue and asked, "What's up, Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue responded, "I was going to ask you that, Finn. You seem distracted lately. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Finn said.

He realized he had been saying that a lot lately. And it had sort of become his go to answer.

"It's come to my attention that there's some fighting going on in Glee club. Did something happen with you and Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, I think almost everyone hates me now. I don't really know why. She was the one who broke up with me," Finn said.

"Well, what happened?" Mr. Schue asked.

"She just came into my room and broke up with me. I don't know why. Really, Mr. Schue," Finn said.

"Well, I hope you two work it out soon. You are our two lead singers," Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah," Finn responded.

"If not, we might just have to give your solos to Blaine. I've heard he has a great voice and he has pretty good chemistry with Rachel. I wonder how they would sound singing a Journey song together," Mr. Schue trailed off.

What? Blaine. No. The solos were Finn's. Blaine couldn't' take this away as well. Then Finn would have nothing left. He wouldn't have his girlfriend, solos, or anything! And Journey was Finn's idea in the beginning! Don't Stop Believing was Finn's idea. Mr. Schue kept taking the credit for that song. It was Finn who helped bring Glee club together. Mr. Schue wasn't even there when they arranged that number. Mr. Schue wanted to leave.

Finn looked at Mr. Schue, panicking. He didn't know why he thought Mr. Schue would help him. His own mom didn't help him, why would Mr. Schue. There was no one left to help him. Finn was completely on his own.

"Uh, is that all?" Finn asked, hoping that Mr. Schue would have noticed his uneasiness and questioned Finn about it.

"Yeah, that's it, Finn. Hope you work it out with Rachel! Try to before sectionals. We could really use a duet from the two of you," Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, right," Finn said as he left the room.

He looked around the hallways and saw there was no one there. That sort of reflected Finn's life right now. He walked outside and saw Kurt standing by the car.

"Finn! Ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, ready," Finn responded.

Kurt was the only one he could actually rely on. But Kurt was also the one he couldn't say anything to. Finn got in the car and they drove home in silence.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed slowly for Finn. He went to classes, met up with Blaine during the day, blew him or jerked him off, and then went home, exhausted. Blaine was extremely aggressive and didn't seem to care about Finn's safety anymore. Finn had bruises on his back all the time now and the hickeys on his chest never seemed to disappear.<p>

During their times together, Blaine started getting more possessive. He told Finn there was a new rule. Finn wasn't allowed to be with anyone else. Only Blaine. Blaine was the only one who could touch him. Blaine was the only one who could give him pleasure.

Blaine kept saying, "You're mine, boy. No one else's."

Then if Blaine saw Finn with anyone else, he would glare at them, then glare at Finn.

Finn had given up on anyone helping him and had started keeping more to himself. It wasn't that hard to do now that most of Glee club was still ignoring him. He felt like it was a ridiculously long time for them to hold a grudge but he didn't really have enough strength to try to make up with Rachel right now. He thought that some of them liked him, but Rachel must have told them he did something really bad. Finn was just too tired of everything to care.

Finn walked through the days in a daze. He kept expecting Blaine to pop out everywhere and drag him into a random room. Every time Finn turned a corner, he looked around. When someone appeared suddenly, Finn jumped. He could barely stand the touch of another person lately. Everyone reminded him of Blaine.

One day, during lunch, it got to a breaking point. Finn was sitting at a table with Puck, Quinn, and Santana, and he was slowly picking at his food. He didn't really feel like eating it and no one seemed to notice. He had one hand rested under his chin to keep his head propped up. He just felt so exhausted with everything.

Then, Puck placed a hand on his shoulder as he got up and Finn freaked out.

Finn jumped up quickly, his lunch tray falling to the floor, and backed away from Puck.

Puck looked at Finn like he was crazy but Finn couldn't help it. He didn't like being touched anymore; it reminded him of Blaine, and what Blaine said. He was breathing heavily and saw everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him.

Finn ran out of the cafeteria as fast as he could, not listening to Puck who was calling his name. Finn ran down the corridors and stopped at an empty classroom. He walked inside and pushed a desk against the door, so no one could come in. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to find him.

He sat down on a desk and tried to calm down. He didn't know why he jumped like that when Puck touched him. He knew Blaine didn't really want him touching others. That was the new rule. But did that extend to other guys or just girls? And did that touch of Puck's count? Finn wasn't sure. He just needed to get away.

He really hoped Blaine didn't see Puck touch him. His mind kept flashing back to Blaine and how he was supposed to be for Blaine only. He really didn't want to break a rule and get another punishment. Especially now. He didn't know what a punishment would entail anymore. The blowjob was pretty bad but now they do that all the time. So what would be worse? And Finn's body was shutting down. He hadn't eaten or slept much since school started and his body was covered with bruises.

He was surprised all of this was overlooked by everyone around him. But he knew that people were great at ignoring things. No one did anything for Kurt when he was being bullied last year, Finn included, so why should anyone care about Finn now?

Finn didn't feel like going to class. He would just wait until Glee club.

He stayed in the classroom for the rest of the day. He even debated skipping Glee club as well. He could see his phone vibrate with text messages and calls but he didn't want to answer them. He looked through them to see who sent them. A few from Puck and two from Quinn. That was rather disappointing. He got a call from Kurt as well. But he couldn't answer them.

Just before Glee started, Finn walked into the choir room. When he walked in, everyone looked at him for once. They were no doubt talking about his freak-out during lunchtime.

Puck walked over and said, "Dude! What happened before?"

Finn just shrugged. He noticed Puck didn't touch him again. That was a bit upsetting and comforting at the same time. He didn't want Puck to be afraid to touch him, but at the same time, Finn couldn't risk letting Puck touch him.

Finn looked around the room and noticed that everyone was there but Kurt, Blaine and Mr. Schue. They would be sure to arrive shortly.

Everyone stared at Finn as he went to sit down.

Puck didn't give up and asked, "Why'd you run out of the lunchroom?"

"I don't know. I just needed time to myself," Finn said.

Finn just wanted everyone to shut up for a moment. But it seemed that their voices got louder instead.

"See? What did I tell you? Finn has clearly lost his mind. He is not stable enough to be in a relationship with me and support me," Rachel started as Finn stared at her in horror, as she continued to talk.

"He is not the same Finn anymore. I don't know what happened but when he tried to push me further than I wanted to go and didn't stop, I knew I couldn't trust him. What if he raped me or something?" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn stood up and faced Rachel.

"What? This is garbage! Is that seriously what this is about? I would never rape you. Oh my god. Rachel! Do you even know me? Do you even care about me?" Finn asked.

"I do, Finn. I do know you. And you scared me the other day. It wasn't you," Rachel said.

"I apologized for that, Rachel. Remember? We worked it out?" Finn said.

Then he turned to face everyone else and said, "And I tried to reach under her skirt. Okay? I didn't even touch her there before she stopped me. It was nowhere near rape."

Everyone started to look confused. It looked like they had blatantly believed Rachel when she told them Finn almost raped her. Finn couldn't believe they didn't trust him at all. They actually thought he would be capable of doing something like that? The thought made Finn sick.

"I didn't think you would rape me, Finn. I was just scared. I know you wanted to go further, but I didn't want to," Rachel said in a quiet voice.

"Then why did you tell all of them you thought I would?" Finn asked.

"Because you are different, Finn! I thought if I said that, someone would see you were acting weird and figure it out!" Rachel said.

Finn desperately wanted to yell back at her and say, "Why didn't you try to figure it out?"

But the words would not come out. He stood there in shock. Completely humiliated.

The rest of the Glee club started muttering apologies and Santana asked, "So, wait. You just tried to feel her up? And she didn't want it and now she's calling that rape? And she turned everyone against you for that?"

Finn just stared at her and Rachel looked sheepish.

"Oh Hell to the no," Mercedes said.

Everyone started yelling at Rachel at that point and Finn felt some relief. Finally, everyone wasn't against him.

Mr. Schue came in the room and saw everyone fighting and tried to break it up, but no one was really listening.

Some of them came over to Finn and apologized for the way they treated him. Finn just nodded weakly and stood there. He really couldn't believe they thought he almost raped Rachel. That was the worst thing he could think of. He wouldn't do that to anyone.

Finn stood there accepting apologies when he felt two arms wrap around him. Finn froze for a moment and jumped back out of the embrace. No, that couldn't have happened. He couldn't have been touched by someone. Blaine would surely know. And he would be punished. Finn couldn't handle another punishment.

Finn looked to Brittany who had given him the hug.

She looked confused and asked, "Are you okay, Finn? I can kiss it better?"

Then she walked up to Finn and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

And that was what cracked Finn.

He pushed Brittany away and she fell with a cry. Artie and Santana got to her quickly and started helping her up.

Santana yelled, "What is your problem, Finn?"

Everyone turned to look at Finn but it didn't seem like Finn heard them.

Finn was mumbling to himself and holding his arms around his body, looking at everyone in fear. He sat down on the ground and rocked himself slowly.

"Oh god, what have I done, he's going to be mad, I don't know what to do, what should I do, he can't know, he's not here, what if he finds out, this is bad, Kurt's going to be so upset, I ruined it all, this is my fault, oh god, why did this happen, I can't believe this," Finn mumbled quickly under his breath.

The rest of Glee club stared at him in shock. They didn't know what was happening and Puck tried to approach him cautiously.

"Dude, you okay?" Puck asked.

Finn looked up and said, "He's going to know. I ruined everything."

"What? Who's going to know?" Puck asked, looking back to the rest of Glee club in confusion.

"I can't tell you, oh god, this is all my fault," Finn said.

Everyone looked panicked and looked to Mr. Schue for help. Rachel looked the most scared and she approached Finn cautiously.

"Finn? It's me, Rachel. It's okay. I forgive you for everything," Rachel tried.

"No, not Rachel. Rachel hates me. Can't be with Rachel. He's better. He can fix this. But so much trouble," Finn kept muttering under his breath.

Rachel looked at everyone with tears in her eyes and Mr. Schue approached Finn.

"Finn, listen to me. You're okay. Tell me what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked.

Tina looked at Mike and asked him, "Is Finn having a panic attack?"

Mike shrugged and looked back at Finn in worry.

Mr. Schue placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and Finn screamed and moved away.

Everyone took a few steps back at the reaction and didn't know what to do.

"Finn, just calm down. You're okay," Mr. Schue said.

At that moment, Kurt walked into the room and looked around confused.

He looked at Finn on the ground to the rest of the Glee club and asked, "What did you all do now?"

Finn looked up at the sound of Kurt's voice and ran over to Kurt, grovelling at his feet.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, you're going to be so upset, I'm sorry, it's my fault, you won't be happy, my fault, I'm sorry," Finn said to Kurt weakly.

"What?" Kurt asked, softly.

Kurt looked around at everyone in confusion but they all seemed to be as confused as Kurt.

Finn kept mumbling the same type of phrases under his breath as Kurt tried to comfort him, kneeling down beside him.

"Shhh, Finn. It's alright. Tell me what's wrong?" Kurt said quietly to Finn.

"I can't!" Finn exclaimed upset.

Finn kept rocking his body back and forth before he suddenly became silent. He knew he would have to face his punishment for this later. He couldn't believe he let all that out. He wanted to say all these things for so long that they came out in a jumbled mess. And he didn't even tell everyone what he needed to tell them.

Everyone watched Finn to see if he would do anything else but it seemed like he had shut down.

The choir room was silent for a few minutes before Kurt said, "I think I'm going to take him home."

Everyone nodded and Rachel said, "Finn, I really am sorry. I didn't mean anything. I shouldn't have told everyone that. You are a good guy. I just wanted someone to be on my side for once."

Finn didn't seem to hear her. He didn't move much from his position on the floor.

"Let's get you up," Kurt said before he stood and went to help Finn up.

"No!" Everyone cried.

Kurt froze and looked at them questioningly before Brittany said, "I touched him and he pushed me. I always thought Finn was okay. But he's just as mean as everyone else."

Kurt ignored their warnings and helped pull Finn up. Finn got up without complaint and Kurt led him outside to the car. Everyone walked to the door and watched as Kurt pushed Finn into the car and drove off.

No one really knew what to do and they stood there for a few moments in shock before Blaine ran into the room out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late guys, what did I miss?" Blaine asked.

Everyone looked at each other before they started filling him in.

* * *

><p>Finn sat in the car beside Kurt and didn't move or say anything. He felt completely drained from what just happened and didn't know why he broke down like that. He thought he was doing okay. He thought he could handle it.<p>

Kurt kept glancing over at him in worry. Finn knew he should say something but couldn't find a way to start.

They eventually made it home. Kurt parked the car. Finn got out of the car mechanically and stated walking toward the house. Kurt followed him inside and Finn walked upstairs and lay on his bed.

Kurt stood at the door worriedly for a moment before he sat down on the bed beside Finn.

"Finn, what's going on? Please, be honest with me," Kurt said.

Finn looked back at Kurt and stared at him for a moment. He really wanted to tell Kurt. He really really did. But he couldn't. There was no way he could. If he broke that rule, he would be in even more trouble. He just needed to survive the next punishment that he would surely get. Then he would be okay.

"Finn, please!" Kurt exclaimed.

Finn wished it was anyone but Kurt. Kurt was getting upset. It was all Finn's fault. Maybe if he found someone else. Maybe if he went to Blaine. Maybe if Finn could make Blaine happy before Kurt got more upset.

"I'm fine," Finn said weakly.

Kurt sighed in relief because Finn talked, but tears were still coming to his eyes.

"What happened today, Finn? Please tell me," Kurt said.

"I can't," Finn said softly.

"Why not? Just tell me, I can help you!" Kurt pleaded.

"No, you can't!" Finn snapped.

He really didn't want to get angry at Kurt but he couldn't help it.

"No one can help me! I have to do this! I have to do this for you, Kurt! It's all for you!" Finn exclaimed, getting up from the bed and looming over Kurt.

"Finn, you're scaring me!' Kurt said.

"See! Rachel was right. I am scary. I am different. Maybe I have changed. But it's all for you, Kurt! I'm doing this for you!" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt shook his head no and started backing away from Finn.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Finn realized what was happening and backed down. He scared Kurt. He made him upset. That was worse than anything else that happened today. Finn's entire body collapsed on itself and he sat down on the bed weakly. He didn't want to talk anymore.

Kurt crept over slowly and said, "Finn. Just let it out."

Finn looked over to Kurt once more, tears in his eyes and said, "I can't."

Finn felt weak. He felt like he was a child. He felt like he couldn't do anything right.

Kurt stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Finally Kurt looked at Finn and said, "I'll give you some time alone. If you want to talk, I'll be in my room."

Finn nodded and Kurt left the room.

Finn sat on his bed for a while. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He felt numb. He just didn't want to do anything.

* * *

><p>Finn skipped dinner that night. He told his parents he was feeling sick. For some reason, Kurt backed him up on that excuse.<p>

Kurt turned to Finn and said, "It'll give you some time. I don't know what's wrong, but if you won't tell me, please tell someone."

Finn thought about it for a moment and tried to go back to the old excuse.

"Everything with Rachel just, it was just too much. You know that she told people I tried to rape her?" Finn asked, half of his mouth quirking up in a sad smile.

Kurt shook his head in shock and said, "What? How could she? No wonder you freaked out!"

Finn nodded sadly and Kurt looked slightly less upset than before. He still came to check on Finn a couple times during the night.

Kurt also went to check on Finn before bed. He told Finn that his Mom and Burt thought he was actually sick and were going to let him stay home from school the next day.

Finn sighed in relief. That would give him time to compose himself again. He needed to put himself back together, because if he didn't, he knew that would be it for him. He would fall apart.

His mom came to check on him later and she really believed the Finn being sick story. Finn guessed he looked a little ill. He was pale and hadn't eaten in a while so he looked thinner. His eyes were red from crying and he felt weak.

His mom kissed him on the head and let him sleep. Finn was so exhausted he barely even noticed he was in his bed again. He had been sleeping either on the floor or in his chair for the past while and that made it really hard to get a full night's sleep.

Somehow, Finn managed to sleep for a couple hours during the night and spent the rest of it pondering what would happen to him. Would he be able to move on with his life or was this how it was going to be now. At least the Glee club seemed to wizen up. And Rachel. She seemed to realize how immature she was being. He couldn't believe she said that. But maybe it could all get better now. Maybe it would be okay.

Morning came and Finn lay awake in his bed. He figured he got at least 4 hours of sleep, which was pretty good for him lately. He heard the rest of the family moving about and then heard his mother tiptoe into his room. He closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep as she placed a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered, "Feel better, honey."

Usually Carole would take the day off work to look after her son but she had an important meeting today she couldn't miss. Burt offered to come home during the day and check on Finn and Carole was appreciative of that. Kurt headed off to school while Burt and Carole went to work.

Finn could hear all of this from his bedroom and he waited until everyone left the house to relax. He just needed to be calm. He went to the bathroom quickly then lay back down in his bed.

A few hours passed and Finn realized he wasn't even hungry. Maybe he really was sick. Burt came home to check on him a couple times and Finn pretended he was sleeping each time.

Finn looked around his room for a moment before he heard a crash from downstairs. His eyes widened and he looked around, wondering what he could do. He prayed it was a burglar. That would be easy to deal with. He hoped it was. As long as it wasn't Blaine. He couldn't handle a punishment right now.

Blaine was at school, though. Finn was safe. He must be. Blaine wouldn't skip school to punish him. Right?

Finn could hear someone coming up the stairs. Finn hugged his blankets closer to himself and closed his eyes. If he closed his eyes, nothing would happen. All the bad things would go away.

The door to his room opened and Finn cracked an eye open. He bit his lip when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Boy," Blaine said.

He sounded upset. Finn didn't know what to do. He knew he was in trouble. He knew something bad would happen.

Blaine stalked over to Finn and grabbed his hair, hoisting his face up to look into Blaine's eyes.

"What did you do, boy? Blaine yelled.

"Nothing, I didn't mean to, I didn't do anything!" Finn exclaimed.

"You told them. All of them," Blaine said in a calmer voice.

"I didn't! I didn't tell them, I promise," Finn said.

"You did. They told me. They told me how you broke down and cried to them. How you touched them. You let Brittany touch you, kiss you. And then you made Kurt upset. What is wrong with you? Do you not listen to a word I say? I gave you rules for a reason! And you broke almost every. Single. One," Blaine said.

"Oh, god, Sir! I really didn't mean to. I promise. I didn't mean to," Finn said back, hysterically.

"I'm going to have to put you back in your place," Blaine said.

Finn looked up at Blaine in worry. Put him back in his place? What would that mean?

Finn almost got up before Blaine pushed him back on the bed. Blaine quickly removed Finn's pants and boxers and threw them to the side haphazardly. Then Blaine reached for his own pants and removed them quickly, discarding his boxers in the process.

Finn looked up at Blaine who moved to straddle Finn's body. Finn figured Blaine was just going to use his body to get off or something. He might use that cock ring again. But Finn didn't know.

Finn saw Blaine had the strawberry lube again. Blaine poured some out and put it on his own dick then realized the bottle was practically empty.

Blaine chuckled and said, "Seems like we used this all up, didn't we, boy?"

Finn nodded and wondered why that amused Blaine. Finn didn't really want to think about why they would need more of it.

Blaine then reached his hand to Finn's ass and Finn jumped.

"Stop moving, boy," Blaine said.

Finn really tried to comply but Blaine's fingers were separating his ass cheeks and then Finn felt something enter him. It was weird, because they were facing each other right now and Finn could see every emotion on Blaine's usually stoic face. Blaine looked like he was enjoying this. Blaine used one of his hands to stroke his own dick as he continued to push his finger into Finn.

Finn's eyes went really wide and he tried to pull away from Blaine. He managed to move far enough away that Blaine's finger moved out of Finn's ass.

Blaine smacked Finn's ass and said, "What did I tell you, boy?"

"Stop moving, Sir," Finn responded.

"That's right," Blaine said.

Blaine moved his fingers back and used the remaining amount of lube to coat them before he pushed two inside Finn.

Finn bit his lip at the pain. He didn't want this. At all. This was wrong. He didn't want Blaine's fingers there. Why was Blaine doing this. Finn understood this was a punishment but he couldn't take this. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Was this how guys actually had sex? Because Finn couldn't see how anyone would want that.

Blaine started thrusting his fingers into Finn and Finn let out a cry of pain.

"Shut up. I'm trying to make this easier on you. But if you don't want that," Blaine said and smacked Finn again.

Finn tried to keep quiet but tears sprung to his eyes as he tried to deal with the pain and the unwanted fingers in his ass.

Finn felt like his ass was on fire. Blaine's fingers were moving inside him but not all that smoothly. Finn realized it would probably have been better if they weren't out of lube.

Suddenly Blaine's fingers were gone and Finn felt a weird sort of relief and emptiness. He looked at Blaine quizzically and saw that Blaine was hard and slowly pumping himself.

Blaine smirked at Finn and moved Finn to a better position, where Finn's ass was at a more reachable angle.

Finn didn't know what was happening but suddenly he felt something large at his ass. His eyes widened and he saw it was Blaine's dick.

"No, no no no no no no," Finn said.

He couldn't let Blaine do this. This was too far. This would be like... rape. Would it?

"Yes, boy, we are doing this," Blaine said.

"No, please, no. I'll be good, I won't do anything wrong, I swear!" Finn said.

"It's a little too late for that, and this is what will make me happy," Blaine said.

Blaine started pushing his dick in and Finn screamed, "No! Anything but this! Anything!"

Blaine paused for a moment and looked at Finn.

"Listen to me. You will do this. If you don't, I will break up with Kurt. And then he will be completely devastated. You will have ruined his life," Blaine said.

Finn's stared at Blaine in horror. If he didn't let Blaine do this, Kurt would be ruined. It would be the end of fun, happy, Kurt. He had to do this. He had to let Blaine... do this. To him. He had to let him. For Kurt.

Finn let his body relax into the bed and Blaine smirked at him.

"That's my boy," Blaine said and started pushing his dick further into Finn's body.

Finn bit his lip to withhold a scream. It hurt so much. But he let his body stay still. He would let it happen. Maybe it would be over quick. Then he wouldn't have to think about it again. It would be over, and Kurt would still be happy. So this wasn't rape then. It couldn't be. Not if Finn let it happen.

Finn tried not to move as Blaine pushed his dick entirely inside him. Blaine didn't really wait very long or give Finn time to adjust before he started thrusting into him wildly. Finn was not even the slightest bit aroused at this. He was just trying to hold in his tears. Soon he couldn't and he felt something tear inside him.

Finn was full out sobbing now as Blaine thrust inside him. It felt like forever, before Blaine finally gave one last thrust and came inside of Finn.

They lay there together, in silence for a few minutes before Blaine pulled out of Finn.

Finn felt disgusting. He could feel liquid running down his thighs from his ass and he didn't want to look. But he couldn't help it. He looked down and saw that it wasn't only semen. There was blood. A fair amount of it too. Finn turned the other way and watched Blaine wipe off his dick and get dressed.

Finn couldn't bring himself to do anything. He just lay on the bed and watched Blaine. Finn felt truly horrible. He didn't want to have to deal with this anymore. He would do anything to not have to deal with this anymore.

Once Blaine was fully dressed, he turned back to Finn.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, boy," Blaine said.

Finn looked up at Blaine through teary eyes. He didn't even know how to respond. He nodded weakly.

"It's a pity. You weren't even that good. You couldn't even please me properly. Why can't you do anything right? You should just kill yourself and spare us all the hassle of having to deal with you," Blaine said.

Then Blaine looked down at Finn with disgust left the room and the house. Finn heard a car start downstairs and realized he was finally alone.

He didn't move for a long time. But he knew he had to. He was lying in a pool of his own blood and Blaine's semen and knew he had to clean it up before the rest of his family came home.

Finn looked around the room for a bit before he finally mustered up the strength to get up. His ass hurt like hell and he didn't really know what to do. But the first thing he did was take a shower.

It took way longer than normal, and Finn was in pain for the entirety of it. But, he managed to wash away most of the blood and the semen and he stayed in the shower until the bleeding stopped.

Then he went back to his room and grabbed the bloodstained sheets. He didn't know what to do with them right now, but if he was going to kill himself, it wouldn't really matter. He could use them again then, so he wouldn't bloody up two sets of sheets.

Finn shoved them under his bed for the time being and slowly put a new set on his bed. He wasn't really good at that. He hadn't done it ever. Usually his mom made his bed.

When he was done, he lay there on his side. He couldn't really sit properly without being in pain. He didn't know what he would do. Maybe it would be best for him to kill himself. If it would make Blaine happy, it would eventually make Kurt happy. No one seemed to really care about Finn lately anyway. Glee club was still sort of mad at him. He even made Brittany mad. He upset Kurt the other day.

Finn couldn't do anything right. He stared at the wall in front of him, contemplating what he would do. Tomorrow was Saturday. That would be the perfect day. Finn tried to think about the next day. He felt so useless and used. His body couldn't even pleasure Blaine anymore. But could he actually do it? Was it the right choice? Would killing himself make everyone happier?

Finn thought all this over for a while, hiding out in his room, and continuing to fake sick to his family.

* * *

><p>This was a very difficult chapter to write. I can't believe I wrote this. This is horrifying. And the next chapter will be horrifying as well.<p>

I got very emotional when Finn broke down in the choir room and also when Carole talked to Finn. I had to take a break writing it. This fic is really scaring me. And then the final scene... I can't believe I wrote it. In some ways, this is where I saw this fic going. In other ways, this is what Blaine decided to do.

Many people are not liking Rachel right now... and I have to say I'm not either. But this is how I see her character. Her actions got a little out of hand in this chapter. I don't really know where all of that came from, but I didn't really have that planned. It sort of just happened. So I hope you can deal with it, because Rachel is starting to come around...she will be redeemed soon!

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, and I probably scared you all away now. It just got really intense, really fast. But I'd love to know what you think...

And tomorrow is my first day of classes... sigh.

imadeafriendtoday


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

Here is chapter 10! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

Trigger warnings for this chapter! This chapter gets intense due to Finn's deep depression. Without me spoiling it I'm sure you can logically guess, from where we left off last chapter, what is going to happen in this one. So I just want to warn you that this chapter is very dark and depressing, but after this one, it will start to get better. And also know, there is always help or someone to talk to if you need it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Goodbye<p>

The next morning, Finn got up. He spent the past night lying in bed, thinking. He didn't sleep at all, too many thoughts were running through his head. Finn didn't mind lying in the bed anymore. Yes, it brought back memories, but Finn was quite numb. He didn't really care about much anymore. He just wanted it to be over. He was a failure. He couldn't please Blaine and Kurt was sure to be upset the next time he saw Blaine. Finn might as well kill himself; Blaine was right. Everything Blaine said came true. Whenever Finn broke a rule, it made Kurt upset. Plus what did it matter if Finn lay in the bed last night. By the end of this night, he would be dead.

Finn got up from the bed and quickly regretted it. His entire body was in pain. Most of the pain came from his ass, but there was other lingering pain in his back from the bruises that remained there. He put on some clean pyjama pants and found a t-shirt to wear as well. Finn paused where he stood and then moved slowly to the bathroom. He really had to pee but didn't know how much he could move. Finn relieved himself then walked back to his room and looked around.

Truthfully, it looked like an average teenage boy's room. Video games, posters on the walls, mess everywhere... but to Finn, it didn't feel like his room anymore. It felt like he was living in someone else's room. He didn't seem to relate to anything in the room anymore. Except the video games. Those were cool.

Fin realized he would need some sort of plan. If he were going to kill himself, how would he do it? He wanted to do it tonight, so he would need to plan fast. But then, Finn didn't know the first thing about it. How do people kill themselves? He would just have to find out.

He figured the easiest way would be to Google it. That would tell him the answer.

Finn crept downstairs slowly, due to the pain. He went to the family computer and sat down before he jumped back up. He couldn't sit like that. Finn tried manoeuvring different ways before he finally decided to stand while he browsed the internet.

Finn opened Google and typed in, "how to kill yourself." He was then astounded at the amount of hits that came up. He noticed that tons of people wanted to kill themselves. That made Finn feel a little better. At least he wasn't alone.

Finn clicked on the first link, Wikipedia. It listed a ton of ways to do it. Finn didn't know why people posted this stuff on Wikipedia. He scrolled through the methods and decided against some right away. He didn't think he could hang himself. He was too tall. Where would he hang himself from? His feet would probably touch the ground.

He didn't think he could shoot himself either. Burt probably had a shotgun somewhere around the house, but Finn had no idea how to use it. He would probably miss and then break a vase or something.

Finn discounted many of the other methods as well. He didn't think they had many pills around the house. Well, they probably had Burt's pills for his heart, but Finn couldn't take those. Burt needed them. Some of the other methods didn't seem like they would work. Drowning, hypothermia, jumping? Finn didn't think he could do those. He was a great swimmer and hated being cold. Plus he didn't know of any buildings tall enough for him to jump from. He was sure he would just be okay if he jumped.

Finn figured the only one that looked feasible was the cutting one. That would be over fast, right? Finn didn't really know but he figured that would be the only one he could do. He looked over a few more websites that detailed people's plans. Some of them looked like he could do it. He could just slit his wrists and that was it.

Finn sat there for a moment, staring at the screen. Then he exited the browser and sat there for a moment. He could do that. Tonight. He would just have to get everything ready. He needed a knife or something. He could use the sheets from the previous night to soak up all the blood so he wouldn't make a mess. Or maybe he could do it in the bathroom. And take the sheets with him. Finn was now on a mission. He needed a knife.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the kitchen to try to find a knife. He didn't really know which one he needed. He pulled one out but it didn't look too sharp. He thought it was the one his mom used to butter toast. That one wouldn't be good enough. He put it back and looked at another one. This one looked sharper but it was tiny. Maybe it could work. Finn fingered the knife for a few moments before Carole came into the room.<p>

Finn jumped, sending a wave of pain through his body, and dropped the knife back in the drawer.

"Finn! You're awake! Are you feeling better now?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Finn nodded weakly.

He forgot he was supposed to be playing sick.

"Finn, you know you aren't supposed to be in the kitchen anymore. Not after the oven incident. What are you trying to make?" Carole asked.

Finn thought quickly then said, "Uh, just, uh breakfast. Toast or something."

Carole looked at him closely before she said, "Toast is a good idea. Especially if you're sick. You didn't even eat dinner yesterday. But you need something more than toast. I can make you something."

"Uh, thanks," Finn said, but truthfully he just wanted to grab the knife he dropped and run upstairs.

Carole busied herself around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. When she finished, she set some food down in front of Finn and Finn's mouth watered at the meal. Carole made waffles and fruit with some whipped cream. He only got whipped cream on special occasions or when he was sick. Finn smiled and ate with gusto. It was one of the first times in a while that he ate this much, but he figured, if it was going to be one of his last meals, he might as well enjoy.

Carole looked happy that Finn was eating again and sat there to watch him eat.

Finn finished eating then thought back to how he would get the knife. He didn't really have any pockets. He was wearing pyjamas. Finn waited until Carole was busy putting some things away before he crept back to the knife drawer. He slowly pulled the knife he wanted out and slipped it into the back of his pyjama waistband. He could feel it slipping so he quickly turned to his mom.

"Uh, mom? I'm just gonna go back upstairs now, rest some more," Finn said.

Carole turned to Finn and said, "Alright, honey. You look much better than before and I'm glad. Go get some rest."

Finn nodded then walked out of the room as fast as he could while still in pain and while trying to make sure the knife didn't fall. He grabbed onto the back of his pants and the knife to keep it in place. That probably wasn't the best place to put it.

Finn crept back upstairs and pulled the knife out of the back of his pants. He looked at it for a moment. It looked sharp enough. Finn put the knife under his bed with the blood stained sheets.

Then he thought of what else he needed to do. That was probably it. He had the knife, he had the sheets, what else? He wondered how much it would hurt. He hoped it wouldn't be that bad. But that was being selfish. He had to do this for Blaine. He had to do this for Kurt. Maybe if he took some ibuprofen first or something. Finn shrugged but he found some ibuprofen and threw them under the bed as well.

Finally, Finn had everything ready. He could do it. He could kill himself. But did he really want to? He thought about it for a while, thinking of the pros and cons.

If he did it, he would be gone. No one would have to worry about him anymore. It would make Blaine happy. And that would make Kurt happy. But most of all, it would mean that Finn wouldn't have to deal with Blaine anymore. Finn would be free. He wouldn't have to give any more handjobs, blowjobs, and wouldn't have to have any more punishments. None of that would bother Finn anymore.

Of course, that would also mean that Finn was dead. He wouldn't get to sing anymore or see his friends. He wouldn't get to talk to Kurt or Puck or Rachel anymore. He wouldn't get to play video games anymore. Or eat anymore.

But the overwhelming feeling of worthlessness weighed down on Finn. He didn't deserve friends, Glee club, or food. If he couldn't please Blaine, who would he be able to please. Blaine was always so happy most of the time. And all the times he's been upset have been Finn's fault. So if Finn were gone, Blaine would be happy. If Finn couldn't even make a normally happy person happy, how would he be of any use to anyone else?

He figured it would be best if he just killed himself. If he just disappeared. He didn't really know exactly why but he had some doubts. Would it really be the right choice to kill himself? If he did, Blaine surely wouldn't miss him.

Then, he thought, would anyone else really miss him if he were dead? Finn didn't really know. Everyone seemed to be mad at him lately.

Fin thought about that for a moment but then realized he knew what he would do.

He would just have to see. If he were meant to kill himself, no one would stop him. If he were meant to stay alive, someone would surely stop him. So it would be like a test of sorts. He would try to talk to everyone he cared about and if they cared if he died, he wouldn't kill himself. He would have to work quick though, if he wanted to kill himself that night.

* * *

><p>Finn figured he would start with the Glee club guys. They were supposed to be his closest friends, even though they only started trusting him again a few days ago. He wasn't that close to many of them but figured Puck would stop him from killing himself.<p>

Finn dialled Puck's cell phone and it rang a few times before going to voicemail. Finn looked at it for a moment before he hung up and dialled again. It again went to voicemail. Finn decided to give Puck one more chance. He dialled again and this time a clearly grumpy Puck answered.

"Whoever you are, why are you calling me so early in the morning. It's Saturday. I'm going to kill you for waking me up," Puck said.

Finn didn't say anything. Puck was going to kill him? So Puck didn't really care about him. That was upsetting. Finn thought Puck was one of his closest friends. Even after the whole babygate incident. They made up and they were best friends. Why didn't Puck care about Finn?

"Hello? What the heck. Anyone there?" Puck asked.

Finn breathed heavily into the phone, kind of panicked. He heard some weird noises before Puck started talking again.

"Just checked my caller id. Finn. What do you want? It's Saturday. It's early. I'm tired. Are you going to tell me why you had a fit in Glee club? If not, I'm going back to sleep," Puck said.

"It's nothing," Finn replied.

He didn't know what to say. He thought it would be courteous to say some kind of goodbye message but couldn't decide on what to say.

"Fine. I'm going back to sleep," Puck said.

"Bye, Noah," Finn said with finality.

There was a pause on the line before Puck said, "It's Puck. Later, dude."

Finn hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. Puck was out.

Finn decided to call Rachel. He knew they were technically not on the best of terms, but he had to try. She had to care about him a little, right? Plus, she was sure to be awake by now. She got up really early to do that workout stuff.

Finn dialled Rachel's number and waited for her to answer. She answered on the second ring.

"Finn? Is that you?" Rachel asked.

"Hi," Finn let out.

"Hi," Rachel responded back.

Finn didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to see if she cared. He didn't know where he stood with her.

"I didn't think you would call for a while. I know I've been horrible to you," Rachel said.

"It's fine, Rachel. I'm over it, really," Finn responded.

"Really? Because I wouldn't be upset if you decided to hold a grudge. I would probably understand a lot," Rachel said.

"What? Wasn't that a movie?" Finn asked.

"I mean I hope you aren't still mad at me," Rachel said.

"Oh. No. I'm not still mad," Finn said.

"Good. Do you... do you want to talk about what happened in Glee club?" Rachel asked.

"No," Finn responded.

"Oh. Well, what did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked.

"Can we just be together again? Happy again?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed over the phone and responded, "I would really like us to be together again, Finn. But I don't know if I can right now. You were acting really weird the other day in Glee club and even before then. I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I don't think it's a good time for us to be in a relationship."

"Oh," Finn responded.

Puck didn't care about him. Rachel didn't want him. It seemed like his friends really didn't want to be with him.

"Well, bye then," Finn said.

"Wait, Finn. I'm sorry, I really am!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Bye," Finn responded and hung up.

His phone started ringing again as Rachel called him back, but he ignored her calls.

Finn sat there in his room and thought about others he could call. He knew that Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes were quick to side with Team Rachel. So were their boyfriends. That was like half the club already that didn't really care about Finn. He thought about calling Quinn but that would just bring on a lecture about how good they look together and how they could win senior prom king and queen. Finn didn't feel like being used by her right now. He wouldn't even try Santana or Lauren. They were just too scary and were never really good with handling situations like this. Finn briefly considered calling Mr. Schue but figured he was too busy planning out numbers for Blaine to sing.

So it appeared that Finn didn't really have anyone who cared for him enough to keep him alive.

The only people left were his family. He hoped that they would care.

Finn sat in his room for a while and lost track of time. Lunchtime must have passed as his mom checked on him to see if he wanted any. He declined. He was feeling too antsy right now. He wanted to get it over with but wanted to see if his family would stop him first.

Finn left his room and walked into Kurt's room. The door was half-open so he figured it was okay to go in. He saw Kurt was on his laptop and came to sit beside him on the bed.

As soon as he sat down, Kurt shut the laptop quickly.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" Kurt squeaked out, panicked.

"Uh, just wanted to see you?" Finn said.

"Well, now is not a good time. Glad to see you are "feeling" better," Kurt said as he looked Finn up and down.

"Yeah," Finn said.

"But I would highly appreciate if you left the room right now," Kurt said.

"Why? What are you doing?" Finn asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kurt let out shortly.

"That means it's something," Finn said.

"It's nothing! Just get out, Finn!" Kurt said, forgetting most of the past few days' events in his haste to get rid of Finn.

"Fine, I'll leave. I know when I'm not wanted. I just wanted to let you know, you're a great brother, Kurt," Finn said.

Kurt waved Finn off and said, "Yes, you as well."

Finn nodded but he wasn't smiling. He slowly got up and left Kurt's room. Kurt didn't seem really sincere at the end. He just seemed like he wanted to get rid of Finn.

Finn sighed and walked downstairs. He saw Burt sitting on the couch watching sports. Finn joined him on the couch and Burt gave him a small smile. Maybe Burt would care about Finn.

"What's on?" Finn asked.

"Just highlights. Not really watching right now," Burt responded.

"Oh, why not?" Finn said.

"I keep thinking about this car in the shop. I should have finished working on it yesterday, but a part wasn't in yet," Burt said.

"Oh. Do you need help in the shop?" Finn asked.

"I could probably use an extra hand one of these days," Burt said nodded.

There, Burt cared about Finn. Finn would live for Burt. But then he continued.

"I'll ask Kurt to come down," Burt said.

"Oh, what about me?" Finn asked.

"Finn. Last time you came to the shop, you almost had a car fall on you. I don't even know how you managed that," Burt said.

"Oh, right," Finn said.

"We'll find something else to do," Burt said.

"Yeah," Finn responded.

So Burt didn't really need Finn either. Burt just needed Kurt. That made a lot of sense. Kurt was his actual child. Finn wasn't even truly related to Burt. Marriage really didn't count. It was foolish for Finn to think of Burt as a father figure.

Finn got up and said, "I'm going upstairs."

Burt nodded and Finn gave a small wave to Burt.

As Finn made his way up the stairs, he sighed. No one really cared about him. His last hope was his mom. Maybe she would care about him enough to give him something to live for.

Finn entered his room and sat on the bed.

A little while later, his mom called up to him and said, "Finn honey, if you're feeling better, do you think you could bring down your laundry? And stop leaving your clothes on the stairs."

Finn sat there for a moment before he realized even his mom didn't care. She didn't come up to check on him again. Sure, she did before, but now all she cared about was laundry. And how Finn's stuff was everywhere. And how his stuff was dirty. And how he couldn't do anything right.

Finn had no one. No one cared about him enough to stop him from killing himself. That made up his mind. He would do it. He would kill himself. Tonight.

* * *

><p>Finn spent the next few hours in his room, staring at the knife. As soon as he made his decision, he brought the knife out and set it on his bed. It stared up at him mockingly from his bed sheets and Finn didn't know if he could do it. He reached for the knife and put it back down. He continued to do that every few minutes. It was now late afternoon, almost dinnertime. Finn had to do it now.<p>

He went over the reasons why he was doing this over and over again. No one cared for him. He ruined everything. He couldn't do anything right. This would make the world better. This would make Blaine happy. This would make Kurt happy. Finn could rest. He could be done with Blaine. He could just be done with everything.

Finn went to his door and closed it. He didn't need anyone walking in and seeing him do this. He had to do it right. Finn listened for a moment, completely silent. He heard his Mom and Burt downstairs. He could also hear Kurt's voice from somewhere downstairs. He didn't know what they were doing down there, but he knew that he wasn't invited.

He pulled his bloodstained sheets out from under his bed and put them on top of the bed. Finn then grabbed the knife and brought it to his wrist. He didn't know if he could do this. He closed his eyes tightly and drew the knife across his wrist lightly. It was so light he didn't even draw blood.

He opened an eye and squinted at his wrist. Nothing. He brought the knife back and pressed a little harder. Some blood welled up in the cut and a sharp pain stung Finn's wrist.

"Ow! Shit!" Finn said before he dropped the knife and found something to dull the pain.

He forgot to take the ibuprofen! Finn grabbed the pills and didn't really know how many to take. The bottle said two so he just went for that. He swallowed the pills dry and then grabbed the knife again.

He could do this.

Finn drew the knife against his wrist again, and more blood welled up in the cuts. That also brought along a new wave of pain. That wasn't right. Why weren't the pills working? Maybe he should take more. But the bottle said two.

Oh, wait, three if it's really bad. Okay. Well, that made sense. Finn took another pill.

Finn decided it was now or never. Maybe if he just did it really deep it would work. But he didn't want to cut his hand off or anything. That would be gross.

Finn brought the knife back and pressed it much deeper than the other times. He let out a gasp as blood started rushing out of the wound. He remembered he read it would go faster if he did both wrists but the one he cut felt weird and a lot of blood was coming out. He quickly switched hands and pressed the knife into the other wrist. Blood started flowing from that wrist too and Finn started to feel dizzy. He saw the blood drip onto the bloody sheets he put on his bed. He was so thoughtful; his family would only have to clean up once mess, and not two.

Finn heard some kind of commotion downstairs before the pain in his wrists seemed to be farther away and his head felt light. He felt incredibly dizzy, like when he had to get a blood test once. He passed out that time and as he thought about it, he felt about the same now. He didn't really know why he passed out before, probably because of all the blood and the feeling of it leaving his body.

Finn looked down at his bleeding wrists and his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out on the bed, blood seeping into his sheets.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Burt and Carole were watching a movie. Kurt was somewhere in the kitchen, preparing dinner. He had decided it was his turn to make a great meal and told everyone to stay out until he was done. He thought he would make Finn something nice, considering how mean Kurt was to him earlier. Kurt wasn't doing anything bad. He just had some websites open that he didn't want Finn to see. Kurt was good at hiding what site he was on. Finn, on the other hand, wasn't the best at it. Finn always forgot to erase his browser history.<p>

Kurt heard Burt and Carole arguing over something in the other room.

"What is that actress's name? I could have sworn I knew it," Burt said.

"I don't know, honey. She looks familiar though," Carole responded.

"I have to figure it out," Burt said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll show her name in the credits," Carole replied.

Burt sat there for a moment before he said, "I have to know now."

Carole rolled her eyes as Burt got up.

"Now, how to figure it out," Burt pondered.

Kurt rolled his eyes from the other room and said, "Google it, Dad!"

"What?" Burt asked.

"On the internet?" Kurt responded.

"Oh, right," Burt said.

Burt went to the family computer and loaded the internet. He didn't really know how to "Google it" though.

"How do you use this thing," Burt mumbled before he started clicking on random buttons.

Burt never did know how to use the internet very well. Everything he knew, Kurt told him. Most of the time he had someone else do the computer stuff and he just dealt with the cars.

Burt tried to find the Google site but couldn't find it. Some other tabs opened as he clicked around and then he got upset. Frustrated, he accidently exited the tabs.

"Oops," Burt mumbled and opened a tab again.

This time it showed him a list of recently viewed pages. Burt saw one that said Google and clicked on it.

What came up was a Google search of "how to kill yourself."

Burt froze for a moment before he looked at the computer. Some of the sites looked like they were clicked on already. Burt opened the first site and started looking at it. Wikipedia. Why did it describe the different ways you could kill yourself? Why was this on the internet? If this fell into the wrong hands, something could go terribly wrong.

Burt went back and clicked on the next link. It was someone's personal story of how they were going to kill themselves. Burt felt a little sick as he browsed through the websites and then he realized there were too many. This wasn't good. Why was someone looking up how to kill themselves here?

Burt sat there for a moment then realized, it must be Kurt. He was preparing them this huge meal tonight to say goodbye. Burt knew it was tough for a gay kid in Ohio. But he thought Kurt was doing better. He had his friends and his boyfriend.

Burt felt devastated.

"Kurt? Can you come here, please?" Burt asked, shaking.

"I'm making dinner! I told you that!" Kurt responded.

"Now!" Burt commanded.

Kurt froze inside the kitchen, wondering if he did anything wrong. That tone of voice got Carole's attention too and she walked into the other room to see Burt. Kurt hadn't started cooking the food yet. He was just preparing it, so he could leave it in the kitchen for a bit. Kurt joined them in the other room.

"What's going on, Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, please be honest with me. Are you depressed?" Burt asked.

Kurt gave his dad a weird look and said, "No, why?"

"Because I want you to know that I love you. Okay? I love you. And I want you to be here. And you are important, Kurt," Burt said pleadingly.

"Okay? I love you too, Dad. But what is this really about?" Kurt asked.

"I know it's hard, being gay, in a town like this. And I know people can be cruel. But there is no reason. No reason, for you to think you don't need to live. No reason for you to ever think about killing yourself," Burt said.

Carole looked confused through most of this but then at that statement looked to Kurt in worry.

"Kurt, honey? Were you thinking of killing yourself?" Carole asked, quietly.

"What? No! I like my life! I'm not going to kill myself! What is this about?" Kurt asked, confused.

"What? Are you sure?" Burt asked, confused as well.

"Yes! I'm happy right now, Dad! I have no reason to want to kill myself," Kurt said.

"Oh. Well, then why are there all these sites here about killing yourself? They looked like they've been looked at recently?" Burt asked.

"Okay, Dad. First of all, I don't use this computer. I use my laptop. Second of all, I have not been researching this. Third of all, I only use this computer to check the internet history, because Finn always forgets to erase it and..." Kurt trailed off, eyes wide.

Carole froze and looked between them. She thought she knew what was going on but she didn't want to believe it.

"What?" Burt asked, starting to get scared based on Kurt's reaction.

"Finn always uses this computer. He's been acting so strange," Kurt responded before he looked at Carole and sprinted up the stairs.

Carole ran after him as fast as possible and Burt was hot on her heals.

They got upstairs and Kurt flung Finn's door open and screamed.

Finn lay in a growing pool of blood on his bed, his wrists slashed, and he was unconscious.

Carole and Burt looked in the room before Carole fell to the floor, tears spilling out her eyes.

"No, oh my god, my baby boy," She said.

Burt acted quickly and grabbed the phone, dialling 911.

"We have an emergency. Yes, my stepson slit his wrists. Yes, suicide attempt, our address is..." Burt said on the phone.

"He... he wanted to talk earlier. I didn't talk to him. This is all my fault," Kurt mumbled.

Carole was sobbing on the ground, unable to do anything. Burt ran over to Finn and grabbed the bloody sheets, putting pressure on the wounds.

"Kurt! Come help me!" Burt commanded and Kurt ran to help.

It wasn't long before they could hear sirens outside and Carole managed to let the EMTs in. They ran upstairs and took Finn from Burt and Kurt.

They tried to stabilize Finn as they took him outside to the ambulance, and said to the Hummels, "He's still alive."

"Oh, thank god!" Carole said.

The EMTs offered for her to ride with them and she climbed inside the ambulance.

The ambulance drove away and Kurt and Burt stood watching it for a moment, their hands and clothes stained with blood.

For once, Kurt didn't even care that his shirt was Alexander McQueen.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Burt drove to the hospital as fast as possible behind the ambulance and ran inside just as Finn was being wheeled away. They wheeled him to a separate room and Carole was left standing in a hallway. Burt and Kurt met up with her and they went to a waiting room to wait it out. Some nurses offered them different clothes to wear, seeing as both Kurt and Burt's shirts were covered in blood. But both men were too shocked to do anything but sit there.<p>

Time passed and it felt like forever for the Hummel family. They couldn't believe Finn would do that. Burt's first thought went to Kurt, and he felt ashamed at that. True, Kurt was his son first. And Kurt seemed more likely to want to commit suicide. Because he had a harder life and was gay in Ohio. But Burt felt guilty. If he didn't spend so much time questioning Kurt, maybe they could have gotten to Finn faster.

Carole couldn't comprehend anything that happened. She couldn't understand why Finn did this. He was such a happy boy most of the time. But then she realized, he had been acting differently since the summer. It had gotten worse lately but she believed his excuse of being sick. Why didn't she question him further! She knew he was depressed. Yet, she was unwilling to believe it.

Kurt was just in shock. He knew something was going on with Finn for a while. Especially after he broke down in the choir room. And he didn't do anything about it. He tried to talk to Finn but then he left him alone. Kurt should have done more for him. He should have pushed the issue more.

After a while, a doctor came out and called their names.

"Is he, is he okay?" Carole asked through tears.

"He's alive," the doctor said.

The Hummels let out a sigh of relief and all three of them were crying.

"But it was a close call. If you had gotten there only a minute or two later, that would've been it. We were able to replenish his blood by transfusions and we stitched his wrists up. They will be sore for the next while as they heal and he will probably feel extremely tired. It looks like he took some mild pain medication before he did it, which prolonged the bleeding a little. However, he didn't take a significant amount to do any damage and we were able to fix him up," the doctor said.

"Oh, thank god. Can we see him?" Carole asked.

The doctor looked at them for a moment and added, "He isn't awake now, but he should wake up shortly. I have to warn you, that the hardest thing won't be his physical recovery. It will be the mental recovery from this. Something pushed him to want to kill himself, and that will be the hardest for him to overcome."

Then the doctor paused and took them to a separate room. Carole, Burt, and Kurt looked confused but followed him inside and the doctor closed the door and motioned for them to sit in the chairs. However, they were too nervous to sit at the moment.

"There was something else we found while we were examining him. Finn shows signs of abuse," the doctor said.

"What? Abuse?" Carole asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Yes. His back is covered in bruises and his chest in love bites. There were also signs of sexual abuse. I think he may have been raped, and quite recently at that. There appears to have been some tearing that we will have to look at. We need your permission to do a rape kit," the doctor said.

"Oh my god," Carole said, covering her mouth with her hand and tears flowing from her eyes.

Burt moved over to her to help her sit down.

Kurt stared at them wide eyed.

"Finn was raped?" He asked in a small voice.

How could he have missed that. Was there anyone Finn acted weird around? Kurt couldn't think of any. But he did break down when Rachel accused him of raping her. Was that because it brought back memories of his own rape?

Burt reached an arm out and hugged Kurt as well.

"Now, I'm going to have to ask you all some questions before you can go see Finn," the doctor said.

Carole just nodded through her tears.

"What is your relationship to Finn Hudson?" the doctor asked.

Carole couldn't even answer through her tears so Burt answered for them.

"Carole's his mother and I'm his stepfather. Kurt's his stepbrother," Burt answered.

The doctor looked at them for a moment and nodded.

"Have any of you noticed anything different with Finn in the last while?" the doctor asked.

Burt nodded and added, "We noticed something was off but we figured it had to do with his girlfriend breaking up with him."

Kurt added in a small voice, "I knew something was wrong. He came to talk to me and I told him to go away. I should have just listened. Oh god, I was too wrapped up in Blaine to notice."

Burt turned to Kurt and said, "This isn't your fault, buddy."

The doctor looked between the two of them and asked, "Who's Blaine?"

Kurt mumbled out, "My boyfriend."

This changed the way the doctor looked at them. First, Kurt thought the doctor was completely homophobic before the doctor asked to talk to Kurt in another room. Kurt looked at Burt and Carole in fear but they motioned for him to go and he did.

Burt and Carole looked at each other and waited until Kurt was brought back into the room. He looked shaken and upset and then they asked to talk to Burt.

Carole looked to Kurt and asked, "What did he want?"

"He though I raped Finn! Me! I don't even know why he would think that. Probably because I'm gay. He probably thought I was some predatory gay stalker or something. That guy didn't look too understanding," Kurt said.

Carole choked back a sob and then they waited for Burt to return. When he did, he looked quite upset as well and he was talking to the doctor loudly.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you're clearly mistaken if you think I would ever do that to my son," Burt said.

"Standard procedure, Mr. Hummel. And you did refer to Finn as your stepson before and there have been cases where stepfathers abuse their stepsons," the doctor said.

"I would never do anything like that!. Is that why you talked to Kurt as well? You blaming this all on Kurt? Because I'll have you know that he could never hurt a fly. He loves Finn," Burt said.

"Loves Finn? Surely only as a brother, right? What was your relationship like before you were stepbrothers?" The doctors asked.

Kurt's jaw dropped open and he said, "Okay, fine. Maybe I was in love with him then! But that doesn't mean anything!"

The doctor looked at Kurt calculatingly before he said, "Maybe we should bring you in for some further questioning."

Burt looked like he wanted to protest and Carole just sat there in shock. Before he could do anything, Kurt spoke up.

"I didn't do anything to Finn. We really are brothers now. I noticed he was acting weird lately but he always seemed to want to make me happy somehow. He wanted to talk to me the other day. All of this is my fault. If only I talked to him instead of telling him to go away," Kurt said.

"No, honey. This isn't your fault," Carole said.

"Yes it is, I shouldn't have sent him away," Kurt cried.

"I knew he was depressed. I should have pressed the issue more," Carole cried.

"Shh, listen. I know this is horrible, but we can fix this. We just all need to work together, and Finn will be fine," Burt said.

The doctor looked between them all and didn't really look convinced that one of them wasn't the abuser. But he realized he would get no further without confirmation from Finn. Finn would surely recognize who abused him.

"I apologize for what I've accused you of. It's just something the hospital has to question with cases like these. I realize this is a lot to handle, but when Finn wakes up, he's going to need all of you," the doctor said.

Carole nodded and Burt glared at the doctor. They all didn't know how to handle this and being accused of abusing Finn made them all even more upset.

The doctor finally escorted them to see Finn.

Finn looked so tiny in the hospital bed. For being as tall as he was, he sure didn't look it. He looked extremely pale and the bandages stuck out on his wrists.

Kurt took one look at Finn and burst out into tears. Burt stared at Finn in shock as well. It was Carole who finally stood her ground. She looked at Finn resolutely then turned back to the doctor.

"Do the rape kit. I want the asshole that did this to him behind bars," Carole said.

The doctor nodded then said, "I'll go get supplies. You can stay here until I come back."

The doctor figured that if one of them actually did rape Finn, they would protest more to having the rape kit done.

The Hummels stared at each other for a moment before breaking down again. Kurt looked like he would fall apart and asked his dad if he could call Blaine. Burt agreed and Kurt went to phone Blaine, asking him to come to the hospital. He just wanted some comfort. Then Kurt also phoned Puck and Rachel. He didn't tell them much, only that Finn was in the hospital and they should come right away, but not to bring many others. He figured it would be better for them to be a small crowd right now rather than having the entire Glee club breathing down their necks.

The Hummels stayed in the room and stared at Finn. They couldn't believe all of this happened. They couldn't believe Finn tried to kill himself. They couldn't believe they didn't notice Finn was depressed. But most of all, they couldn't believe they didn't do anything to stop Finn.

* * *

><p>Hi all! So, tough chapter again. After this, we start the healing process. I apologize if I got any facts wrong. I tried to research some things and I tend to watch a lot of doctor shows.<p>

I wrote this all in one sitting from about 11 pm to 2 am. So I hope it's coherent. Once I started writing, it was hard to stop. Also, the longer my chapters get, the less I feel like editing them. But I tried my best.

I have a feeling I can finish this before Glee starts again. This is much more important than homework anyway.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	11. Chapter 11: Caught

Here is chapter 11! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

Here we go, the start of the healing process.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Caught<p>

Burt, Carole, and Kurt hung around Finn's room and then waited outside in the hallway as the doctors performed the rape kit and helped heal Finn. Finn was still unable to wake up fully, but he could vaguely hear sounds from outside.

After a little while, Kurt got a message from Blaine, saying he was at the hospital. Kurt told Blaine where they were and soon Blaine found them.

Kurt took one look at Blaine and ran into his arms, sobbing.

"Shh, what happened, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Finn... Finn tried to... Finn tried to kill himself," Kurt said hysterically.

Blaine raised his eyebrows for a moment then turned a worried and scared face to Kurt.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he's still alive. But they think... they think someone did some stuff to him. Oh my god, this is all my fault. How did I not notice?" Kurt asked.

"Shh, it's not your fault. You have been nothing but good to Finn. He just seems to have a lot of issues," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and hugged Blaine tighter.

After a few more minutes, Rachel and Puck found them.

"What's going on? Where's Finn?" Rachel asked hysterically.

They took one look at Kurt's tear stained face, and Burt and Carole sitting together sombrely and expected the worst.

Kurt turned to talk to them and said, "Finn tried to commit suicide."

Rachel and Puck froze in shock before Rachel said, "Oh my god. Why? How? Is he okay? This is all my fault! Is it because I broke up with him? Or made that rumour? Oh my god! I'm a horrible person. I feel so bad!"

Puck didn't know what to say but settled on, "I knew something was happening. I didn't do anything. I didn't stop him. I could have done something. That phone call this morning... I think he was saying goodbye."

Kurt shook his head and said, "I knew something was going on as well. And... they think... they think he was abused. And possibly raped."

Puck and Rachel stared at Kurt again and Rachel started crying even harder.

"I made up that dumb rumour. It makes sense now why he was so upset by it. Oh god. I don't think he will ever forgive me. Is he... how is he?" Rachel asked.

"He's okay, now. Physically they've fixed him up. But I don't know how he will be, mentally," Kurt let out before turning back to Blaine and accepting a hug.

Puck nodded and said, "What can we do?"

Kurt shrugged and Burt came over and said, "Thanks for coming. All we can do now is wait."

Puck and Rachel nodded and took seats beside Burt and Carole. Kurt curled up in Blaine's lap and Blaine soothingly stroked Kurt's hair, telling him it would all be okay.

Some time passed and the doctor came out of the room again and went to talk to Burt and Carole. He told them that the rape kit didn't find much because it appeared as if Finn showered and washed most of the evidence away after. But they did find some tearing which they warned would take some time to heal. Finn would have to be careful, but because of how it happened, they couldn't do much for him.

The Hummel family plus Blaine, Rachel, and Puck waited in the waiting room for quite a while. Doctors and nurses kept going in and out of Finn's room, checking on him.

Finally, after a while, a nurse said that Finn was awake, and that his family could see him. But only family first.

Kurt, Burt, and Carole walked into Finn's room and saw him sitting up in the bed.

* * *

><p>When Finn finally woke up, he was very confused. It was very bright. Was this heaven? He could remember hearing people's voices before and didn't know why he could hear them. They were kind of muffled. So maybe he was in a different place from them. He didn't really know what to think, then all of a sudden, there were people in front of him. He started to be able to notice things too. Like there were a lot of beeping noises.<p>

One of the people near him said, "He's awake!"

Then these other people came closer and introduced themselves as doctors. One of them tried to explain what was going on. How he tried to kill himself but didn't succeed.

Oh. So he was alive then. Wonderful. The doctors said a lot of things that Finn didn't really understand. He wasn't really listening to them. He was just thinking of how much of a failure he was.

Finally, Burt, Carole, and Kurt entered the room.

Finn looked up at them when they entered and then he couldn't anymore. He turned away from them in the bed. He couldn't believe he failed at this. He was supposed to be dead. He couldn't even do that right. How would his family look at him now? They would think that he was weak and needed to escape. He was a failure at everything. And Kurt most definitely did not look happy. Finn ruined this too.

"Finn? Sweetie?" Carole said quietly.

Finn couldn't look at her. Tears sprung to his eyes and he just wanted to be alone. He wished it worked. How could he do this to them, force them to go through this. He was a horrible person.

"Finn? It's me, your mom. How are you doing sweetie?" Carole asked tearfully.

Finn bit his lip but didn't turn around.

"Finn? Buddy? We're here for you," Burt tried.

Finn still didn't respond.

"Finn?" Kurt questioned quietly.

That did it. Finn turned to face them and stared directly at Kurt. He could see how much he hurt Kurt with everything he did. Everyone looked so upset, and tears fell from Finn's eyes.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I really tried not to," Finn said.

Everyone froze, since that was the first thing that Finn said since he woke up. The first thing that he said after trying to kill himself was that he was sorry for making Kurt upset.

"I.. you didn't mean to make me upset? How did you think trying to kill yourself would make me happy? How! Finn! What were you thinking?" Kurt exclaimed angry.

Burt and Carole looked too shocked at Kurt's exclamation to say anything. It was like they were frozen in place.

"I didn't mean to! He said you would be happy. He said it was what you wanted! I couldn't do anything right, so I might as well kill myself," Finn let out.

Then his eyes widened as he realized he told them too much and he shut his mouth.

"Killing yourself would make me miserable, Finn. It would not make me happy. I want you alive, okay? You're my brother, Finn. I love you!" Kurt said hysterically.

Finn didn't know what to say to that and then the doctor at the side of the room moved closer.

"Who said killing yourself would make Kurt happy?" the doctor asked.

Finn's looked between the doctor to Kurt, panicked, and said, "I can't say."

The doctor realized Kurt being there was making Finn panic more.

"Could I ask you to step out of the room, Kurt?" the doctor asked.

"What? Why?" Kurt said, tears running down his face.

Burt seemed to unfreeze and said, "You think you could get me a coffee, Kurt?"

"You aren't supposed to drink coffee, Dad," Kurt responded but left the room anyway.

"Now, Finn. Can you tell me who said it would make Kurt happy?" the doctor asked.

"I can't. He said he would ruin Kurt. If I didn't do it all, Kurt would be unhappy," Finn said before he turned to the side.

"Finn!" Carole tried.

"I'm not saying anything else," Finn let out.

The doctor realized he wasn't going to get any further right now.

He turned to Burt and Carole and said, "Maybe we should give Finn some time alone, and try again later. He must be tired anyway. Finn, try to get some rest."

"Right," Finn scoffed.

The doctor, Carole, and Burt left the room and the door closed for a moment, leaving Finn to his thoughts. After a few minutes, the door swung open quietly.

Without even looking to see who was at the door, Finn said, "Go away, Kurt. I just want to be alone."

"Not Kurt," the person replied and Finn turned around quickly.

It was Blaine.

Finn froze and didn't know what to do. He knew he was in trouble. He didn't manage to kill himself. Would he be punished now? He was in a hospital. Blaine couldn't do anything, could he? Finn looked at Blaine and he looked positively murderous. Finn sighed, resigned to his fate. At least if Blaine hurt him, he was in a hospital and could get fixed up.

"What is wrong with you? How are you a failure at everything, boy? I asked you to do this one simple thing, and you couldn't even do that. Look what you did! Kurt is hysterical. He is devastated! This is all your fault," Blaine said.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I tried, I really did! I even researched it and everything!" Finn exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks.

"Well you didn't try hard enough? Maybe I should just help you there, huh? You think that would help? I can help you die!" Blaine said angrily.

Blaine stalked quickly to Finn's bed and backhanded him across the face. Finn barely even flinched. What was being hit if he was going to be dead soon anyway.

"You are completely worthless! I don't know why I even bothered with you. I'll find some way to get rid of you and make this world a better place," Blaine mumbled as he looked around the room for something.

Then he walked up to Finn and leaned toward him.

"I'll miss you, Finn. I've always cared about you, you know?" Blaine said before he lowered his lips to Finn's and kissed him.

Finn couldn't do anything so he kissed back, hoping that would please Blaine a little.

Blaine pulled back and smacked Finn again, saying loudly, "You are completely worthless! This time when you try to kill yourself, I will make sure you succeed! Go die! That's the only way you can make Kurt happy!"

At that moment, both boys heard something hit the ground from the other side of the room. They turned their heads to face the door and saw it was open.

Kurt stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and the coffee he brought for his dad was on the floor. He must have dropped it when he walked in.

Blaine's entire demeanour changed and he turned to Kurt, smiling.

"Kurt! There you are! I was looking for you!" Blaine said cheerfully.

Kurt froze and shook his head, backing up against the wall.

"What did you do to Finn? Blaine! Tell me! Why did you just hit him and tell him he should kill himself! What did you do?" Kurt asked, horrified.

"Kurt, honey. I was just playing around. I didn't mean any of that," Blaine said.

But Kurt wasn't listening.

"Blaine? What did you do to Finn?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just wanted to make you happy, baby. I love you. And Finn was just in the way. He was only useful for a little while, but we don't need him. I can be with you, just you!" Blaine said.

Finn stared at the goings on and didn't know how to respond. He couldn't say anything for fear of upsetting either one of them.

"Blaine? I repeat myself. What did you do to Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Look, honey. Nothing. He was just helping me out with some things. Things you couldn't help me with," Blaine said.

"Like what?" Kurt asked and Finn whimpered.

Kurt shot his head to look at Finn. As Blaine gazed back at Finn, Kurt saw Finn flinch.

"Kurt, baby," Blaine started, moving closer to Kurt with his arms open for a hug.

Kurt shook his head again, as if he was denying what Blaine said and asked softly, "Blaine? Did you rape Finn?"

The room was silent for a moment as Finn held his breathe and Blaine stared at Kurt.

"How could you accuse me of that?" Blaine asked, but Finn let out a sob that gave Blaine away.

Kurt gasped and Blaine turned back to Finn backhanding him once again.

"Shut up, boy! Why don't you ever listen! Look what you have done!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt ran up to Blaine, grabbed his hand and yelled, "Blaine! Stop!"

The yelling caused Burt, Carole, Rachel, Puck, and the doctor to enter the room and they froze in the doorway watching. None of the boys seemed to notice their extra visitors.

"If Finn would have just done what I told him," Blaine started but was cut off by Finn.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Kurt I tried to do what Blaine said, I tried to make you happy but I just couldn't. It's all my fault. Next time I'll make sure I actually kill myself, I'm sorry!" Finn let out and Carole gasped quietly.

"See! You are a completely useless piece of..." Blaine said.

Kurt interrupted Blaine again.

In a scarily calm voice, Kurt asked, "Blaine. Did you rape Finn?"

Blaine turned to Kurt innocently and said, "It's not rape if he let me, right?"

"You said you'd break up with Kurt! If I didn't do it, you said you'd break up with him and he'd be miserable! I'd be the reason Kurt would be upset!" Finn screamed.

Then he realized what he said.

Everyone gasped at the confession and Blaine stalked up to Finn and said, "You ruined everything!"

At that moment, a bunch of security guards grabbed Blaine and everyone stared at him in shock. The doctor must have called them. As they dragged Blaine from the room, Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"Kurt, baby. I love you. This was all a big misunderstanding. I didn't hurt Finn. You believe me, right?" Blaine said.

Kurt stared at him in shock and shook his head.

"How could you, Blaine? How could you do this?" Kurt said.

"I did it for us! So we could be together forever! Don't you love me, Kurt?" Blaine said with a feral glint in his eye.

Kurt shook his head, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"You were always a frigid bitch anyway," Blaine said, spitting in Kurt's face, before the security guards finally dragged him out of the room.

Everyone could hear Blaine singing outside as he got taken away. They heard the faint sounds of Teenage Dream and hysterical laughter.

Everyone stared at the spot Blaine used to be standing before Finn let out a huge sigh of relief and started sobbing. But for once, he wasn't upset. He was extremely happy. It was actually all over now.

That caused everyone to unfreeze and Carole ran to Finn while Burt went to Kurt. Rachel and Puck stood in the doorway confused and Burt looked to Finn.

"Finn? Was it Blaine? Did Blaine do this to you?" Burt asked.

Finn just nodded his head and Kurt let out some tears of his own.

"Oh god," Carole said, crying.

They had all trusted Blaine. They let him into their home. Kurt loved Blaine. They couldn't believe he did this.

"Finn, I know it may be hard, but do you think you could tell us what Blaine did? He can't hurt you anymore," the doctor said, walking back into the room.

"I, he..." Finn started, looking around and seeing Kurt.

He remembered the rules and didn't know if he could tell everyone but the doctor then said, "Whatever he told you, he can't hurt you anymore. Trust me. You can tell us."

Finn nodded and then said, "He uh, he made me do stuff. Stuff I didn't want to do."

The doctor nodded and said, "Alright, that's a good start. Can you tell us anything else?"

And then once Finn started, he couldn't stop. He didn't care anymore. He knew he already broke the rules so what would it matter if he broke them more? Maybe this time, the punishment wouldn't be so bad. Finn still couldn't comprehend that it was over. But a doctor was a good guy right? He could trust a doctor.

He told them about how Blaine was acting weird like winking at him and then how he had these rules and how he just wanted to make Kurt happy. He told them about how Blaine would corner him in the hallway, in his bedroom, in the car, and make him do stuff. He told them about the punishments. He told them about how he had to give Blaine a blowjob. He told them about school, about Blaine sneaking in the window. He told them about how Blaine fucked him. He told them it couldn't be rape, because firstly, Finn's a guy. And according to Puck, guys can't get sexually abused by other guys. They must want it. Also, Finn let him. So it couldn't be rape. He told them how he just wanted him to stop, and how no one helped. He told them how Blaine said he would make everyone happy if he killed himself.

During his speech, everyone else looked horrified. They couldn't believe Blaine did this to Finn. He was always so well mannered.

Finally, Finn let it all out and he collapsed back against the bed, exhausted. Strangely though, the relief he felt when he first told them wasn't there anymore. Now he just felt horrible. He told them. They knew. He was going to be in so much trouble. He felt like he wanted to throw up.

Carole sobbed openly and Burt tried to comfort her.

"How did we not know this was going on? Why didn't we do anything?" Carole sobbed.

Puck said, "Dude. If I knew what you were talking about I never would have said that. If you didn't want it, it's wrong, okay? I'm so sorry I didn't realize what was going on."

Rachel couldn't even figure out what to say. She knew she made a mistake when she broke up with Finn during the summer. She knew there was something wrong with Finn, but didn't know how to deal with it. Her solution was to distance herself from his problems instead of helping him. She couldn't believe she did that. She couldn't even find the words to comfort Finn right now.

Kurt turned to Finn and said, "I'm so sorry, Finn. I don't know how I didn't notice. I should have stopped this. You told me Blaine was acting strange in the beginning and I didn't do anything to stop it. I think you tried to tell me multiple times. I just can't believe I didn't notice this about Blaine!"

The doctor turned to look at Kurt and said, "Well, you do know the phrase love is blind. But did Blaine ever mistreat you, Kurt?"

"What? No, never. That's why this doesn't feel real. He's always been perfect. A perfect boyfriend. I don't understand how he could have done this," Kurt responded.

Blaine was Kurt's first boyfriend. His first love. And now Kurt just found out he was some kind of crazy abuser.

Burt finally chose to speak.

"It's not your fault Kurt, or yours Puck or Rachel or yours Carole. And most definitely not yours, Finn. It's Blaine's fault. There is no one to blame for this but him, and Finn, I just want you to know that we all care for you. A lot. And you are important to us. Don't listen to what Blaine said, it isn't true. You make us all, and Kurt happy, by being yourself. And being here. And we will make sure you know that, because we all love you." Burt said.

Finn nodded but he didn't look sure. Everyone else looked rather devastated and the doctor finally turned to everyone.

"I think it would be best if we all had some time to think about all this. We've taken Blaine to a solitary room and we will figure out where to go from there. We will have to call his parents, if any of you have the number. Finn, we want you to know that you are completely safe here and you don't have to deal with Blaine anymore," the doctor said.

"I think I have their number, but he never really got along with them," Kurt said quietly.

The doctor nodded and left the room to call them. The rest of them stayed in the room, telling Finn how much they love him and how they all are happy he's alive.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour passed before they all heard running in the hall and someone asking for their son, Blaine Anderson.<p>

Burt stood up angrily and went out to the hall to greet them.

From inside the room, everyone strained to hear what was going on outside.

Burt found two people who must be Blaine's parents standing at the nurse's station asking for Blaine.

"Yes, we are looking for Blaine Anderson. Please tell us he's the one who's hurt," Mrs. Anderson asked.

The nurse answered, "Blaine Anderson? He's being held in a solitary room by security. I'm sorry, but your son has apparently attacked another boy and possibly raped him."

Mrs. Anderson let out a sob and Mr. Anderson held her tightly.

Mrs. Anderson said, "Not again."

Then Burt stormed over to them.

"You Blaine's parents?" Burt said.

They nodded then asked, "Who are you?"

Burt glared at them for a moment before he dragged them to Finn's room and pointed inside.

"This is what your boy did to my son. He tried to kill himself to get away from your boy," Burt exclaimed.

Mrs. Anderson let out another cry and said quietly, "I'm so sorry. I thought this all stopped."

She turned to her husband who held her and finally everyone in the room noticed them.

"Who are they?" Puck asked.

"Blaine's parents," Burt responded.

"So nice of them to show up now. Where were they during the rest of Blaine's life?" Kurt said angrily.

Blaine's parents looked confused before Mrs. Anderson said, "How did... how did you all know Blaine?"

"He didn't even tell you? Well, great parents you all were. I mean I know you hate him, but still!" Kurt exclaimed.

Burt looked at Kurt sternly for a moment and Kurt said, "Blaine was my boyfriend. For the last few months."

No one missed the way Kurt said "was."

"I... he never told us," Mrs. Anderson said and turned to her husband.

"Well why would he? When you hate him so much! He can't change the fact that he's gay!" Kurt exclaimed, taking out all his pent up anger on the Andersons.

"We don't.. .we don't hate him. Is that what he told you? Oh Arthur, it really did happen again," Mrs. Anderson said.

Arthur Anderson looked at them all before he said, "I think we have some things to explain to all of you. But first, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Arthur and this is my wife Jacqueline."

Burt nodded and thought that if the Andersons were being civil, they all might as well.

"I'm Burt Hummel, those are my sons, Finn in the bed, and Kurt, who was Blaine's boyfriend. Carole over there is my wife and they are Puck and Rachel, some friends of the boys," Burt responded gruffly.

When Burt motioned to Finn, it was like he was included again. Finn smiled weakly and listened to the argument. He wanted to know why Blaine did it too, but on some level he didn't want to. He ended up just staying silent in his bed, listening to the proceedings.

"You have to believe us when we say we are incredibly sorry. Blaine... well, it's complicated. Maybe we should start from the beginning," Jacqueline said.

"I just want to know why he did this to my son," Carole said.

"Alright, well it all started when Blaine was younger. He always showed some signs of being different than others, and I'm not just talking about him being gay. He didn't seem to care for others as he should. He would always destroy his stuffed animals and didn't really have many friends. He always liked to be in control. Then, in high school, it got worse. We found he was constantly lying to us and sneaking out of the house. He would pretend to be friends with others to get something he wanted from them. He was always very charming, and manipulating people came easily to him. He was always a very impulsive child and was easily agitated," Jacqueline said.

She took a break in her story to take a shaky breath.

"He went to public school before Dalton. I don't know if he told you that?" Jacqueline asked.

Kurt nodded and said, "He said he went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with the only other gay guy in the school and got beaten up by homophobes. Then you transferred him."

"Is that what he told you? He has such an interesting mind," Jacqueline said sadly.

Arthur took over and said, "Blaine got expelled from his old school. He never got beaten up. He must have made that up as a cover story for you. He was dating this guy at his old school and at the same time he was abusing this other boy. We had no idea about it at the time, no one did. We only figured it out after the boy was seriously hurt and brought into the hospital. Blaine had.. well, he had raped him."

"That's what he..." Kurt trailed off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear boy. He hurt you, didn't he?" Jacqueline turned and asked Finn.

Finn stared at them in shock. Hearing that he wasn't the only one that Blaine did this to didn't relieve him. Instead, he felt used. Blaine has someone else before him? Finn was just a second choice. Finn didn't answer them and Burt chose to instead.

"He raped him. And abused him for a while. It's... he's hurt now. Your son hurt him. He's got it in his head now that the only way he will help anyone is if he's dead," Burt said.

"No one seems to care about me anyway," Finn mumbled and Carole rushed to him telling him again and again how much she cares.

Jacqueline looked close to tears and she said, "I'm so sorry. I should have known. We should have stopped him. We should have never let him go back to regular school."

Arthur continued, "After Blaine was expelled, he went through intensive therapy. According to the psychiatrist we sent him to, Blaine exhibited signs of Antisocial Personality Disorder. It's sometimes known as sociopathic personality disorder."

"Blaine's a sociopath?" Kurt asked wide eyed, unwilling to believe he dated one.

"Technically. Although we ran into some problems. Blaine fit into most of the diagnostic criteria except one. He had a disregard for other's rights, he did acts that could lead to an arrest, he lied all the time, was incredibly impulsive, assaulted others, was reckless about other's safety, and he rationalized the pain he inflicted, saying it would make someone else happy. I think he truly believed that. The only problem was, to be diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder, you had to be at least 18 years of age," Arthur said.

"So what happened?" Burt asked.

"They couldn't formally diagnose him. Which meant they couldn't give him the necessary treatments to get better. But the psychiatrist was a close friend of the family, so he helped us out. Blaine went to Cognitive Behaviour Therapy twice a week. And he was also put on some mood stabilizers and antipsychotics. While on the medication, he became a model son. He was polite, he cared about others and he didn't try to stand out. The medication seemed to mollify him, make him much more relaxed. After a while, he seemed to get better and the doctor said that as long as he was on the medication, he could go back to school. We sent him to Dalton Academy, because they had a good program and there would be a lot more supervision than his old school," Arthur said.

"Wow. So is that where "Dapper Blaine" came from?" Kurt asked.

"Dapper Blaine?" Arthur asked.

"He was always so polite and helpful to me. I thought he really loved me," Kurt said, tears starting to fall down his face.

Burt opened his arms for Kurt and Kurt ran to Burt to accept the hug.

"I'm so sorry. Blaine... he's... he can be very manipulative. And I'm just happy he didn't hurt you too," Jacqueline said.

"Once at Dalton, Blaine threw himself into singing. We were proud of him. We thought he could move on, live a normal life. We had teachers watching out for him and they said everything was fine. He.. I don't know what happened exactly," Arthur finished.

Kurt looked up and said, "He told me you hated him because he was gay. That's why I was never allowed to meet you. When I met him he was dapper, he was perfect. But now that I think about it, he seemed different after the first few weeks."

"He must have... oh I know what happened!" Jacqueline said, her eyes wide.

"What?" Arthur said.

"He must have stopped taking his meds! Remember that time he forgot?" Jacqueline asked.

"You must be right. He must have stopped taking them! But the administration was supposed to make sure he did," Arthur said.

"That administration wasn't as good as they said they were. His friends Wes and David were supposed to look out for him," Jacqueline said.

"But how was anyone supposed to know when Blaine transferred to McKinley?" Kurt asked.

"He didn't transfer," Arthur said confused.

Everyone looked around for a moment before they realized Blaine must have lied to them yet again. How he pulled that one off was impressive.

"Everything is our fault. We are so sorry. Once Blaine was doing better, the doctors told us we should take a vacation, just for us, to take a break from dealing with all of this. It's what they recommend to many parents who have to deal with these kinds of situations. We didn't think that it would get so bad while we were gone and when we came back, everything was different. We should have watched him more closely," Jacqueline said.

Finally, Finn spoke up.

"It's not your fault. It can't be. I think... I think I'm starting to see that no one could do anything. It's Blaine's fault, I think. And... I can't help but think I did something wrong and maybe it got this bad because of me, but it's not your guys' fault," Finn said.

"Oh honey," Carole said.

"Finn. It's not your fault. It's not the Anderson's fault. There's something wrong with Blaine, and they are going to take care of it. We are going to take care of you, okay?" Burt said.

Finn nodded and said, "I just didn't want to bother anyone."

Finally Rachel said, "You aren't bothering us. We should be mad at ourselves for not being there for you. From now on, whenever you need anything, I'll be there. Until you get annoyed with me. I'll sing to you every night. I'll give you more solos. Anything!"

That finally got a smile from Finn.

"Still thinking of Glee club. Of course," Finn responded.

"Of course, what else would she be thinking of?" Puck asked.

Kurt bit his lip. It was good to know why Blaine did this, but Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that even though he knew Blaine had this disorder and did all these things to Finn, he still loved him. Blaine was nothing but kind to Kurt. And Kurt didn't know how to react to Blaine's sudden change of personality in front of him. He didn't know how to let Blaine go.

The atmosphere in the room was lighter as the Andersons excused themselves to find Blaine. They promised that he wouldn't see them again and wouldn't be able to hurt them.

That got mixed reactions from everyone. They all liked Blaine and didn't want to see him go. But they were all so shocked at what he did to Finn. They hated Blaine for that, but they also never wanted to see him again.

Finn was the most conflicted. He was glad it was finally over and people were there for him. They proved Blaine wrong. People did care for him. Kurt wouldn't be happy with him if he killed himself. But also, in some weird way, he missed Blaine. He knew he could do whatever he wanted now. But he had some lingering yearnings for Blaine's touch.

* * *

><p>Hey all! So I kind of like how I wrote this. Before it was mostly from Finn's POV but now, it's more collective, because he's not alone anymore! I spent a long time deciding what would be wrong with Blaine and finally I decided that this made the most sense.<p>

And I made up names for Blaine's parents... which will come back to haunt me later when we find out their names on the show... But oh well.

Anyway, one more chapter to go! I will finish this before Glee starts...

Let me know what you think! Finally, Finn can relax.

imadeafriendtoday


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Here is chapter 12! Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1, so by now, I am assuming you know them.

Well... this is it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Aftermath<p>

Some time passed and it wasn't long before the doctors were letting Finn go home. He was as healed as he could be physically, and the rest would just take time. The doctor referred him to a psychiatrist and he was supposed to see them starting next week. Finn had one meeting with them already and he didn't really know what would come of it. The psychiatrist kept telling him it wasn't his fault and he could move on, but he still couldn't help thinking about Blaine.

He wanted to know what would happen to Blaine. What was he going to do? But most of all, Finn wanted to know why Blaine chose him. Why was he the one Blaine did this to? Why Blaine did this at all. No one had seen Blaine since, like the Andersons promised. They knew he was still in the hospital, but he was kept under a close watch and they heard he was moved to the psychiatric ward.

Of course, the news that Finn was in the hospital couldn't stay quiet for long. Before Finn could even get out of the hospital, the New Directions kids were piling into his hospital room.

Burt and Carole had gone to fill out some forms. Rachel, Puck, and Kurt hung back to the side to let everyone else see Finn, but they were alert to see if Finn needed anything or got too overwhelmed.

Everyone including Mr. Schue was there and Finn looked around nervously.

Quinn walked up to Finn cautiously and said, "Are you okay, Finn? We heard you were in the hospital so we wanted to visit."

Finn shrugged and looked at all of them. They had no clue what happened. Not at all. Finn didn't know if he wanted to talk to them. He couldn't tell them and he didn't want them pitying him.

Surprisingly it was Mike who spoke next. Mike glanced at Finn's bandaged wrists and put two and two together. He wasn't a Brainiac for nothing.

"Finn? Did you... did you try to kill yourself?" Mike asked.

Everyone turned to Mike and gasped.

"Finn? Is that true?" Mr. Schue asked.

Finn looked away but mumbled a quick "yes."

"What? Why would you do that? Finn! We care about you!" Quinn tried.

Finn finally exploded.

"You didn't care about me! None of you! I just needed one of you to realize what was going on! To help me! None of you cared! You all abandoned me to Rachel's team thing and Quinn? You only talked to me because you wanted to get back together. So no, you don't care about me. And Mr. Schue? I actually tried asking you for help. And you ignored me. You said you were going to give my solos away, to Bl.." Finn trailed off.

He couldn't say the name.

The glee club looked incredibly confused before Santana asked, "So what's going on? You got so sick of being on your own you decided to end it?"

Finn looked like he would yell some more but finally Kurt said something.

"It was Blaine. Blaine abused him. None of us even noticed. Blaine was sexually abusing Finn and we didn't care! He tried to come to us all for help and none of us did anything! Blaine raped Finn!" Kurt exclaimed.

The room was silent. Finn fumed in the bed, finally feeling a real emotion other than fear since this all began.

"Hobbit did what? I'm going to kick his ass," Santana said.

Brittany asked, "I don't see how Blaine could have done that."

"Blaine's sick. He has a mental disorder. He... well. I'm single again?" Kurt offered, trying to smile.

Mercedes and Tina ran over to Kurt and gave him a hug. Then they ran over to Finn and hugged him too, despite his protesting.

Finn didn't want people touching him but it seemed like Mercedes and Tina started a trend. Once Mercedes and Tina hugged him, the rest of the Glee club followed suit. Finn cringed as they hugged him but let them all the same.

"I just don't understand. Blaine was always so well-mannered," Mr. Schue said.

"It's... you should have seen him. He was completely different when it was just him and Finn. I ... I couldn't believe it. He spit in my face," Kurt said.

"Can we not talk about him?" Finn asked quite rudely.

He couldn't force himself to care about his manners right now.

Everyone quickly apologized before Rachel came to stand beside Finn.

"While we appreciate you all coming to see Finn, I think he needs his rest," Rachel said.

Finn had never felt more grateful to her. There were too many people. He needed them out. Rachel quickly shooed the glee club out of the room and it was soon much quieter.

Some time passed before Puck walked over to Finn.

"You okay, man?" Puck asked.

Finn shrugged and said, "Sure."

Puck looked worried but didn't have time to say anything.

All of a sudden, a huge group of boys in blue blazers were at the door. Wes and David stood in front of them, in everyday clothes, which looked a little strange to Kurt. Even though they had graduated, they hadn't gone too far. News like this seemed to travel fast. Wes knocked on the door and saw Kurt.

"Can we come in?" Wes asked.

Kurt looked at them and then back to Finn. Finn didn't really care about the Warblers so he nodded to Kurt.

Kurt said, "Only a couple of you. What are you doing here?"

Wes and David ran into the room and looked around.

"We called Blaine's phone and he wasn't answering his calls then suddenly his parents picked up the phone and told us he was here. But they sent us to this room. What happened?" David asked.

Finn couldn't handle hearing the story again. He turned around in the bed and put his head under his pillow.

Kurt noticed and quickly filled Wes and David in on what happened.

Wes and David looked completely shocked.

"Blaine couldn't have... he couldn't have done that. He's so proper," David said.

"I can't believe that... wait that makes more sense. They told us to look out for Blaine when he first came to Dalton, but we never really knew why. Now, I think I do," Wes said.

David turned to Finn and said, "I'm sorry for what Blaine put you through. Somehow I feel like we could have prevented it."

Kurt shook his head and said, "Don't. There's nothing you could have done. I'm the one who should have noticed."

Wes and David nodded but still felt upset. They looked a little out of place for a moment before they left the room hurriedly.

On their way out they said, "Kurt, we want you to know that no matter what, you're our friend too. You too, Finn. And we are really sorry about what happened."

Kurt nodded for a moment before he drew them into a hug, sobbing slightly against their chests. Kurt motioned to the Warblers who were standing outside the room.

"Those uniforms will always be reminders of a happier time," Kurt said.

Wes and David laughed dryly then said a quick goodbye and left, filling in the rest of the Warblers on what happened as they went.

Finn sat on the bed for a moment. He was finally allowed to leave this place but he couldn't yet. There was something he wanted, no, needed to do. And no one was going to like it.

* * *

><p>Finn and Kurt walked down a hallway of the hospital together.<p>

"Are you sure, Finn? You don't have to do this," Kurt said.

"I just have to know. I need to make sure I wasn't hallucinating all of it or something. I have to just... I don't know. Get some closure or something. That's the word, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Finn. But remember. You stay outside, okay? I don't want you near him," Kurt said.

"I know. And I know he won't hurt you," Finn said.

Kurt nodded, unsure if this was the right thing to do. They had snuck away from their parents as they got the car and Rachel and Puck had left an hour ago. They were most definitely not supposed to be here.

Kurt and Finn walked together until they reached room 410. They found the room number off a chart at the nurse's station. They should have better security or something there. Finn stood outside the room, out of view of the boy inside the bed, but still in a good position to see inside.

"Are you sure you want to be here for this?" Kurt asked.

"Just go," Finn responded, giving Kurt a light shove.

Kurt walked inside the room and Blaine's head shot up to meet his.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed and tried to reach for Kurt, only for him to be snapped back to the bed.

Blaine was restrained to the bed. He couldn't move much but it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"You came back for me!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt shook his head.

"I just wanted to know, Blaine. Did you even really love me? Or was this all a game to get to Finn?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's joyful expression fell and he said, "Of course I loved you, Kurt. You were my one and only. My very special snuggle bunny. Who wouldn't do anything else but snuggle."

Blaine's smirk reappeared on his face by the end of the sentence.

"Blaine! Answer me truthfully," Kurt said.

Blaine dropped the act and said, "What did you want me to say? That you were my soulmate? We were meant to be together? Why wouldn't you fuck me? What were you waiting for? You think you're so damn innocent? Come to me, I'll fix you. At least Finn attempted to please me. You on the other hand..."

Kurt looked shocked.

"So it was all just a big game to you," Kurt said.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Does that offend you? You were so easy to manipulate into loving me. And Finn was just so easy to manipulate," Blaine said.

Kurt didn't know how to respond. He just realized Blaine wasn't the guy he thought he was. Kurt didn't even know who Blaine was. He just knew the act Blaine put on. Kurt slowly lost all feelings of longing for Blaine. He knew he would still miss the caring Blaine that was his boyfriend. But based on the way Blaine was acting now, it was quite easy to see what he did to Finn. It was easy to see how Blaine was not the same. This Blaine wasn't Kurt's boyfriend.

"You know what the best part is? Even if I can't be with Finn anymore, you can! I taught him everything he knows! He can suck dick like a pro! Just shove him to his knees and I bet you he'll..." Blaine said but was cut off as Kurt put his hands over Blaine's mouth.

Before Kurt could remove his hands, Blaine's tongue crept out and licked him. Kurt moved his hands away in shock and moved away from Blaine to the other end of the room.

"Don't say those things!" Kurt yelled.

From outside the room, Finn watched all of this in shock. He didn't want Kurt to be treated like this but he couldn't force his body to move inside. He kept watching, unable to do anything.

"But they are all true!" Blaine said.

"What happened to the boy I met on the staircase?" Kurt asked.

"He's gone. He was never real. He was just he doped up version of me. This is me, Kurt. Don't you just love it?" Blaine asked.

"You're crazy!" Kurt said.

"No. Just a psychopath. Or so I'm told. I don't really care," Blaine said.

"But, why, why did you start this? Why did your dapper self disappear?" Kurt asked.

"Look. When you met me, I was doped up on medication. I was quite used to it, and realized how it worked. Slowly, it wore off and I decided to stop taking the medication. It was like my mind was free! On the medication, it was like I was walking though a cloud. I couldn't tell what was going on, everything was blurry. When I stopped taking it, everything was colourful again! I could feel again! And I got incredibly horny," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly.

"So, Kurt. Let's see. If you just decided to satisfy my needs, maybe Finn would have been okay. Maybe it's your fault all of this happened. Maybe you are the one who should be punished for all of this. Not poor, innocent, Finn," Blaine said.

"I.. I didn't mean," Kurt said brokenly.

That's all Finn could take. He didn't want to see Blaine face to face again, but now Blaine was threatening Kurt. He was telling Kurt it was his fault. In some strange way, Finn realized that's what Blaine had done to him all alone. He knew what Blaine said wasn't right and that Kurt shouldn't believe it. Maybe that was the same thing for his situation. Finn couldn't think about it too long. He had to save Kurt.

"Well, Kurt, maybe you should consider doing something about that. Make sure you don't screw up again!" Blaine said.

The door slammed open and Finn walked into the room.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow in amusement and Finn said, "That's enough! Stop talking like that to Kurt!"

"Why, boy? What are you going to do about it?" Blaine asked mockingly.

Finn stood there, unsure of what to do before he said, "I hate you, Blaine! I hate you! I hate what you did to me! I hate how I feel like this! I hate how I still want it! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Blaine looked quite amused and said, "But I miss you so, boy."

Kurt looked between the two of them and Finn said, "Kurt, don't listen to him. That's the stuff he said to me, okay? I think I'm starting to see how it doesn't make sense."

"I, I know, Finn. I just, I can't believe... Blaine! What's your problem! This is not my fault, or Finn's fault. It's yours! And you know what? That pisses me off!" Kurt said.

"What? It doesn't make you happy?" Blaine scoffed.

"No! That makes me incredibly mad! What makes me happy is just being at home with my family. With my Dad and Carole. And with Finn," Kurt said.

Then, Kurt turned to Finn and continued, "You make me happy, Finn, by being my brother. For being there for me. When we have Friday night dinners together, that makes me happy. Even when you leave your dirty clothes everywhere and I yell at you, I'm still happy. Because you're there, and you're my brother. You make me happy by just being you! So ignore everything Blaine said. And listen to what everyone else is saying instead."

Finn looked at Kurt before tears came to his eyes and he hugged Kurt. Kurt hugged him back and they both smiled, finally knowing where they stand. They were finally a true family.

"Oh isn't this sweet. But really, you are both lying to yourselves, the only way to make each other happy is to..." Blaine said but got cut off.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Finn and Kurt both yelled.

Their yell attracted a nurse who saw them and said, "You boys shouldn't be here. This boy is not emotionally stable."

"Yeah. We know," Kurt said wryly.

The nurse started pushing them out of the room but the boys turned around one last time.

"Goodbye, Blaine. I'll miss my dapper, well-mannered boyfriend. But I know I won't miss you," Kurt said.

Finn looked to Blaine once and said, "Bye, Sir."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and laughed hysterically as Kurt and Blaine left the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn made their way back to their parents and they finally left the hospital. It was a quiet drive home and when they got there, Finn just wanted to relax. However, his family wouldn't let him out of his sight.<p>

Carole had taken any sharp objects away from Finn and locked them up so he couldn't get them. They knew that it would be a tough road on the way to recovery, but they would be with Finn the entire way.

Everyone in the house seemed to be walking on eggshells around Finn now. Except for Kurt. While it was completely different, Kurt sort of got it now. Since their talk with Blaine, they both came to the conclusion that they were better off without him. Kurt ended up mourning the loss of his first boyfriend more than the loss of Blaine. Finn on the other hand, was trying to remember what it was like to live in his house without fear.

Sometimes, Finn forgot that when he went to the bathroom, he didn't have to poke his head out to see if Blaine was there. He realized that his room was no longer the "scared of Blaine zone." He could drive in his truck again without expecting Blaine to find him.

But the one thing Finn couldn't do, was sleep in his own bed. The bed brought back too many memories of what happened. His room was cleaned up before he came home and looked completely spotless. No one would be able to tell he tried to kill himself there. But that was something else that was strange. He had different sheets on his bed. The room was tidy. It didn't feel like his room.

Finn had taken to sleeping on the couch downstairs and Carole and Burt tried to think of what to do. After a couple nights of sleeping on the couch, Finn crept up to Kurt's room. He saw Kurt trying to sleep, and climbed into bed with him anyway.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I just don't want to be alone. It makes me remember... and, can you, I just want to know you're okay," Finn said.

"I should be the one asking if you're okay," Kurt responded but let Finn stay the night.

They ended up sleeping in the same bed for the next while as well. It was completely brotherly, and they didn't even touch each other. Finn slept on one side of the bed and Kurt the other.

Also, one day, Finn asked Kurt if he would stop using his strawberry scented shampoo and body wash. Kurt looked confused but Finn told him that was the flavour of lube Blaine used. Kurt looked a little sick at that tidbit and threw his shampoo and body wash into the trash, quickly leaving to buy a different kind.

Carole and Burt had let the boys stay home for the next while. They wanted Finn to feel more comfortable about himself and felt that keeping the family together would do that.

They had some visitors while they were home. Rachel stopped by often, offering to do chores around the house, bake Finn cookies or just hang out with him. Finn was grateful she was there and just acting like her crazy normal self. It made him feel like some things were still the same.

Puck came over sometimes and they just spent the day playing video games. Finn only broke down crying once, when he killed someone on screen and saw the amount of blood. After that, they stuck to playing Super Mario Bros.

The rest of the glee club didn't stop by often. Everyone came at least once but they felt as if they didn't want to crowd Finn.

Finn went to his psychiatrist and slowly felt like he was understanding exactly what happened better. He told them about going to see Blaine and at first, the psychiatrist was disappointed in him. But then, they realized, that's what made the biggest breakthrough. Finn was finally able to see what Blaine sounded and looked like when he treated people badly. And Finn realized it wasn't right. Sure, he still had times when he missed Blaine, or thought about him. But he was getting better.

After a couple of weeks, Finn was finally well enough to consider going back to school. He hadn't thought of Blaine in a while, he was eating and sleeping better, and finally slept in his own bed again. He also hadn't thought of killing himself again, now that there were all these people in his life. Rachel had even said she wanted to get back together again. Finn did too, but he wanted to wait until he wasn't as broken.

Kurt had returned to school already and tried to prepare everyone to welcome Finn back. But like always, everyone at McKinley knew what happened. Everyone knew that Finn tried to kill himself. Finn had an uneventful first day. Everyone from Glee surrounded him and offered him support. Finn was pleased they were there for him now, but he couldn't help but wish that they were there for him when everything with Blaine happened.

Finn also went to see Miss Pillsbury once a week, though he found his actual psychiatrist appointments to be more helpful. Miss Pillsbury just gave him a few pamphlets and sent him on his way.

A few days after Finn came back to school, some guys thought it would be funny to tease him. Finn felt horrible when they said stuff to him but then he saw Mr. Schue and the Glee kids standing there. For once, it looked like Mr. Schue was actually going to defend his Glee kids. And that's exactly what he did.

Finn noticed over the next little while that the Glee club was tighter than ever. If someone was bullied in the halls, they teamed up to stop it. Mr. Schue seemed to care more about their well-being and even Sue Sylvester came to Finn once and asked him if he was okay. Of course, after that she said some insult about his height and left.

Finn also noticed the other members of Glee club talking to him more often. Finn appreciated it, but he wished that it wouldn't take Blaine abusing him and raping him for this to happen. At least something good came of it, right?

But then, he had to wonder how long would it be until they stopped caring again? How long would it take before something else came up and they all flocked to someone else?

* * *

><p>Some more time passed and finally, Burt got a call from the Andersons. They let the Hummels know that Blaine was being sent to a psychiatric facility and would be kept there indefinitely. He would be there until he was cured, or could be released back into society safely. Which by them, safety meant that this wouldn't happen again.<p>

Burt was a little upset at the beginning and wondered why Blaine wasn't going to jail.

The answer was simple. They could go to trial, but Blaine would probably get off on a mental insanity plea. It would put them all through a lot of hassle, unneeded emotional pain, and would cost a lot of money.

Blaine was instead going to be in the psychiatric facility. Away from Finn. Away from all of the Hummels. Away from people in general. This way, he couldn't do anything to them anymore, and would still get help.

Burt, though he loathe to admit it, was relieved. As much as he despised Blaine for what he did to his family, he couldn't wish jail on a teenager. Blaine was almost 18. And when he turned 18, he would be diagnosed with the disorder. Then, his full treatment would occur and Burt truly hoped he would get better. But he hoped Blaine wouldn't get better for a while, so Finn wouldn't have to deal with him again.

Carole, Finn, and Kurt took the news that Blaine was in a facility rather quietly. They were also somewhat pleased he was gone. They couldn't see Blaine in jail either and as much as Finn was upset at Blaine for what he did, he thought that this was fine. As long as Blaine couldn't get to him.

Time passed and things slowly returned to normal. Kurt and Finn started fighting over who got the first shower again. Finn started leaving his dirty clothes on the stairs again. Finn and Rachel started dating again.

Everything looked like it would be okay again.

Finn looked happier and felt happier. Kurt felt lighter and decided to take a break before dating again. Their family started to become whole again.

But sometimes, in the middle of the night, when everyone in the house was asleep, Finn would creep to the window and make sure no one was there. Then he would creep to the hallway and make sure it was empty. Only then, would he feel safe to crawl into his bed and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>So that's it! The end of the fic! Wow. What a journey it's been. This is the first chaptered fic I've actually finished. And I can't believe I wrote this or where it went. But I'm sort of proud of it.<p>

I think I kept with this one because I felt so connected to it somehow... which is kind of depressing. I just really associate with Finn for some reason...

Also, if you ever find yourself in a situation like this, know that there is help. You are not alone. And it is not your fault.

But I hope you all enjoyed. And if you have any questions about it, want to express your opinion etc, feel free to message me here or on tumblr! And please review! I'd love to know what you all thought!

imadeafriendtoday

p.s. Now, after a little break, I will need to think of something new to write... suggestions?


End file.
